


Best I ever had

by GoddessofMischief0711



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Break Up, Bucky Doesn't Have A Metal Arm, Bullying, Daddy Bucky, Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartbreak, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Sex in a tattoo chair, Shuri is awesome, Single Parents, Smut, Song fic, Tattoo Artist Bucky Barnes, Tattoo Artist Steve Rogers, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Unplanned Pregnancy, bitch trio, my playlist is sprinkled everywhere, singer original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 65,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711
Summary: Cassandra is the victim of high school bullying and then becomes a superstar. She has to come back to Brooklyn for her best friend's wedding preparations, and she comes face to face with some of her tormentors, especially Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Dolores | Dot (Captain America movies), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Peter Quill/Original Female Character(s), Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Shuri & Sam Wilson, T'Challa (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 198
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my story! This does include some themes people may not like such as body shaming and bullying. Also she's a singer so there will be some song lyrics thrown in here and there. My most gracious and heartfelt thanks to everyone who reads my work. I appreciate the comments and kudos always!

My senior year of high school was the worst year of my life. Nothing and no one can convince me otherwise. My mother and I moved from the Bronx to Brooklyn when I was sixteen. I lost all my friends until I met Shuri. I had a few people I was cool with such as a few of my fellow drama classmates, but Shuri was my best friend. I met her on my first day at St Peter's.

The resident mean girls Sharon, Natasha and Dolores cornered me on my first day.

I walked down the hall, dressed in blue jeans and a pink t-shirt as I hadn't gotten a uniform yet. My Lisa Frank notebook clutched close against my chest. My breathing was shallow, trying to find my homeroom.

"Ew. Look at her! She's got udders like a cow!" A blonde laughed and pointed at my underdeveloped chest.

All the women in my family were DD's or bigger, and I was no exception. From my great grandmother and down, we were all big women. Grandma said we descended from the Amazons. It was in my DNA. At 5'8, I was highly self conscious about myself, always telling myself when I got the chance I would get surgery to minimize my DD's to a nice C.

"Is it milking time?" A redhead yelled, making others look and laugh at me.

They stood in front of me, trapping me behind a wall of insults.

"Wow this school accepts even farm animals!" Another redhead sneered at me.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" 

A voice came from behind me. A tall girl with braids came to my aid. Her hazel eyes angry as she squared off with the trio of bitches. She grabbed my arm, while I wiped my tears with my other hand.

"Butt out Shuri!" The blonde yelled.

"Sister Maria is looking for you three. Soon Father Coulson is going to come searching too."

The girls scattered, and I turned to my savior.

"Thank you." I said lowly.

"Don't mention it. I'm Shuri." She smiled.

"Cassandra."

The rest was history.

I was a drama geek and Shuri was a genius nerd. We were totally different but inseparable, until we were accepted to different colleges. Shuri was accepted to MIT, and I got into Juilliard both with scholarships. I could act, sing and dance. Shuri could do practically anything with a computer and a screwdriver. After the first day we walked home together and learned we lived two houses from each other. We stayed close even after high school, until my life took a drastic turn and even then we always made sure to keep in contact as best we could. 

Shuri was the only person who knew my head over heels, one sided love affair with Bucky Barnes. My first week was only endurable because of her, until I saw him. 

I was waiting by Shuri's locker when he walked by. My brain couldn't believe what I was looking at. He was talking to some boys but I couldn't see anyone but him. My mother would've been mortified at how I was staring, (she was very stern on manners and etiquette) but she wasn't there to see the Angel walking towards me.

"Cassie!" Shuri's voice snapped me out of my stupor. She was standing with T'Challa, my brother bestie by default.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" I played it cool.

"I saw you staring!" T'Challa teased.

"Nooope." I said popping the p.

Bucky was the linebacker of the football team and every girls crush at St Peter's. 6'2 two hundred and something pounds, a wall of muscle with great hair and a better smile. When I saw him in school or anywhere else, and I would stare from afar, up close, and everywhere in between.

Everyday during morning prayer I would thank God for making such a beautiful man. Then I would sneak in a prayer for him to like me as much as I did him.

The first time I saw Bucky up close was in Shuri's living room. T'Challa, Steve and Bucky walked in from football practice, covered in sweat and grass stains. Our eyes met, and he smiled at me while I melted into a puddle on the floor. We normally saw each other in T'Challa's and Shuri's house as they were good friends and Shuri and I were attached at the hip.

After college, I danced in a few music videos, then a Broadway play, 'For colored girls' I played the lady in Orange. Until I was approached by a record label. And that's when it all took off. At 24, my debut album went to number one. My album consisted of pop music, and after a duet with Usher, I became an R&B sensation. I became the girl who could do it all. I even recorded an album in Spanish when the record company discovered I was bilingual.

I was contracted for cosmetic and clothing campaigns. Suddenly, my face was everywhere, billboards and tv commercials. I could never get used to it. Ten years later, I had the career that many people dreamed of.

I became a part of many charities and groups, especially anti bullying organizations. I was very body positive, only walking in fashion shows that included diversity with their models. I had walked both Savage Fenty shows, a brand that was all about inclusivity and body positivity. I never scheduled the breast reduction. I wanted to show the World sexy came in all shapes and sizes.

Shuri and I kept in contact as much as possible, but with the touring, studio sessions, video and photo shoots, I couldn't come home as often as I liked. She always kept me abreast of the latest gossip when it came to my high school tormentors. Natasha was married to Bruce, which I never saw coming. (She was so far up Clint's ass she never saw anyone or anything else. Plus Bruce was one of us, a geek.) Sharon and Steve were still together, no ring and no kids. Bucky and Dolores had divorced and they had a kid together, that Ramonda was helping him with.

T'Challa and I got to see each other more, as he was a professional football player for the Seattle Seahawks. Many red carpet events he was my date, if he wasn't training or during the season. He came up with me when I accepted my Grammy for album of the year.

Shuri was still in New York, working for Stark industries in the R&D department. Shuri reconnected with Sam, a former classmate of ours. A year and a half later, and during a FaceTime call, she told me about her wedding date, asking me to be her maid of honor. They were having her bridal shower and engagement party within the same week.

Shuri was disappointed when I told her I would be in Australia during the time. Little did she know, Ramonda, Sam and I concocted a story that I would be on tour, but I would be sending a very big gift in my absence. I would be there for the wedding of course which was a in a month.

One warm night in June, Shuri was dressed in a light pink dress in her mother's backyard. The party started at five PM, but I came around seven to truly surprise her. I was hiding in the kitchen, I texted Sam that I was there. I could overhear her and Sam talking.

"Didn't Cassie say she was sending a present?"

"Maybe it's late. Besides she's a big singer. Her people have to send it for her I'm sure." She sighed sadly.

"Oh dear, I forgot. Cassie's present is in the house. I'm going to go and get it." Ramonda said and walked into the kitchen.

I saw Ramonda smile as she walked in. She reached out for my hand, and she pulled me to the door.

"How's _this_ for a present?"

Shuri let out an inhuman shriek and rushed over to me, both of us hugging tightly.

"Cassie!"

"You really think I'd miss my best friend's engagement party?" I wiped her tears as she wiped mine.

"So this means you'll be here for the whole time?"

"What maid of honor wouldn't be at her best friends shower or engagment party? Duh!"

"Cas!" T'Challa pulled me close.

"Mom! You knew about this didn't you?" Shuri raised a eyebrow at her mother who was wiping her own eyes as well.

"Not a clue." She smiled.

"I helped!" Sam raised his hand, and we laughed as Shuri punched him in the arm.

"That you did!" I laughed and pinched his cheek.

"Cassie! Can you please tell Shuri to let me watch the Fenty show? You are in it."

"I am, but what my bestie says goes." I smiled.

"I saw you. You looked amazing! And I didn't know you had all those piercings!" Shuri grinned at me.

"Aww shucks. Don't make me get all big headed."

"Cassie you're the humblest person I know. Shut up." T'Challa wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Enough of me. Look at you! I grabbed Shuri's hands.

Sam, Shuri, T'Challa and I caught up for a while. A young teenage girl ran up to me screaming.

"Oh my God!!! You're Cassandra!! I'm you're biggest fan! Can I take a picture with you?" She pulled out her phone.

I smiled, "Of course, honey. What's your name?" She had a pair of beautiful blue eyes that were oddly familiar.

"Winnie. I can't believe you're here. Shuri told me you two are friends, and now you're here! My dad and I have your posters in our bedrooms!" She shrieked.

I laughed, "Oh yeah? Who's your dad?" I asked after we posed for a few pictures together.

She pointed to a group of people, and I locked eyes with the man who took my virginity and broke my heart. Bucky Barnes.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deflowering and fighting not a good combo

It was my usual weekend slumber party with Shuri. I was coming out of the bathroom, after brushing my teeth and performing my clearsil regimen. Shuri was already asleep and once I was done I was going to do the same. As I opened the door, Bucky pushed me back in and closed the door behind him. My back against the sink, while he pressed himself against me. Dressed in sweats and a thin t-shirt, his hardened chest pressed up against mine. I had to remind myself to breathe, I'd never been so close to him.

"Bucky. We shouldn't be in here. Together." I whispered.

"I always catch you staring Cassie. I just wanted to know why."

Shit! I'm busted. I wondered when he caught me? At school, or when I saw him here at Shuri's? I stayed behind school once to watch football practice, but I scribbled in my notebook while I sat in the bleachers in between adoring glances at him.

My heart beat so loudly, I was sure he could hear it. I never could've imagined this would happen outside of my dreams, and here I was, staring into the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. I guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought.

"Cassandra. I asked you a question."

His voice was so deep, even while he whispered. His tone sent a gush between my legs. I never experienced that in my life.

"Um. Cause I like you Bucky." I whispered and looked down.

I confessed my feelings for James Barnes. I could just die now at seventeen years old. I anticipated the rejection before he even said anything. The tears were about to fall, cause I just knew once the bitch trio got ahold of this information, they would make my life even more of a living Hell than they already did.

He chuckled, and put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. Then he leaned down and kissed me.

"I like you too.

"

Ok now I've offically died. Like, now I'm dead. I must've hit my head on the sink and I'm hallucinating before the grim reaper comes to collect me. For my first kiss to be from Bucky, I was ok with going at such a young age.

"But Bucky, what about Dolores?"

Bucky ignored my question with a another kiss, and his hands roamed over my body. My brain short circuited, every atom burning at maximum capacity. My mind screamed 'Fuck Dolores! Fuck her and her band of merry bullies who prey on the weak like me.'

Dolores had claimed Bucky to the school on many occasions. They made a few appearances together, but he belonged to her. Or so I thought, judging from the way he was kissing me.

"We could hear you singing in the next room. I wanna make you sing like that."

Is it possible to die from shame? I buried my face in my hands, ready to cry at any moment. I was practicing for the school play of 'Beauty and the Beast' and I was auditioning for the role of Belle the next day. Shuri and I got tired of reading lines and put on the radio when I started to sing along to 'Honey' by Mariah Carey. We laughed while I gave her a one person concert standing on her bed.

This was all too much, too fast. I pushed myself off of the sink, and tried to get past Bucky.

"Where are you going sweetie?"

"I'm embarrassed." I whisper sadly.

He chuckled, showing off that smile that always got me weak.

"Nothing to be embarrassed over."

I sucked in a gasp when his hands pulled down my hello kitty shorts, underwear included. Large, rough hands tickled my legs and ass as he sat me on the vanity. We kissed again, this time I sucked on his bottom lip earning a satisfied hiss from him that I was strangely proud of.

."Cassie, I want you so bad."

"Me too."

The inital shock of pain hit, his hand covered my mouth to hold in the shriek that wanted to be freed so badly. I let Bucky lead the way as I clearly did not have one clue on what to do. My hands instinctively clung to his shoulders, to brace myself and not slam into the medicine cabinet.

Bucky silenced our moans with a kiss. I was beyond terrified someone was going to catch us but someone was watching over us. But the thrill of losing my virginity to none other than Bucky Barnes was exhilarating. 

The pain subsided, and every movement of his hips slamming into me started to build a delightful pressure. Bucky's hand returned to cover my mouth as his sucked on my neck, to cover my whimpers. It was all so much, I was afraid I'd scream from the euphoria I was experiencing. My eyes were shut tight and I saw stars explode from the darkness.

Bucky groaned and shuddered. He straightened himself, and pulled out. We both looked down and saw the blood on the condom. His eyes went wide, asking the question he already had the answer to. 

"You're a virgin?"

I grabbed my shorts and underwear, and redressed quickly.

"Well I was."

The lingering tension filled the air. I decided to rip the band aid off.

"What happens now?"

"I wanna see you again. Have a proper date this time."

I smiled. "Ok."

We snuck out of the bathroom, and I went to Shuri's room while he went to T'Challa's. We shared one more look and gave each other a small smile and went in. I was unable to process my feelings, mixed emotions of excitement, and anxiety filled me. As I laid on the other twin bed, I heard Steve and Bucky talking.

"You did it?"

Then I heard laughing. I couldn't hear Bucky talking, but I could hear him shushing Steve.

"And she was a virgin?! Well that comes to 50 points." Then came laughter.

Points? I was a game to him? I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks. My first time and with the guy of my dreams and he used me. I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't tell Shuri, the shame was too much. I did my best and ignored the pit in my stomach, that seemed to grow by the minute. I had a semblance of hope, Bucky did say he wanted to date me.

That Monday, I opened my locker to a note from one of the bitch trio.

"Only sluts fuck in bathrooms."

They knew. And Bucky told them.

I had to find out. I went through the day totally numb. I fought the urge to cry all day, I was determined not to show weakness. All the Saints were watching over me as the bitch trio and I didn't cross paths. I went to my audition and won the role of Belle. I didn't wait for Shuri by her locker, instead going to the locker room and waiting for Bucky.

"Bucky, can I talk to you?"

Steve and Bucky walked out together, and both turned towards me.

"Can't. I'm running late."

"We _need_ to talk." I whispered, "Please."

"Steve, tell coach I'll be right there."

"Sure Buck." Steve ran off to the field.

"Why did you tell them?" I asked while I forced myself not to cry.

"Cassie, I don't know what you're talking about." He said incredulously.

I gasped, while my heart thumped wildly. The tears did start to fall, and I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Listen it was a fun time that's all. Nothing to dwell on or continue." He shrugged.

"Just another notch on your belt. I didn't mean anything to you did I?" 

I asked but I already knew the answer. I couldn't even look at him anymore. I turned to run away, to hide my shame and embarassment. I went to the only person I could.

"He did what!?!" Shuri roared as I sat on her bed in tears.

"Shuri, I'm so sorry I did that here. I never would've disrespected your house and your parents. I love you all so much."

"Cas it's ok. He disrespected my house and my best friend. He needs to pay!"

"No. I got what I deserved. I was stupid to believe he liked me back."

"Cassie, you don't deserve this." Shuri knelt in front of me and took my hands in hers.

"Can we just pretend it never happened?" I plead, knowing Shuri was thinking of some dastardly deed to do to Bucky.

"Only cause you're asking me, but I don't like this one bit."

"I know. But please."

🏈🏈🏈

"Why did you tell Sharon dumbass?" Bucky hissed at Steve as they got changed in the locker room.

"Sorry! I blurted it out."

"I hurt that girl man. I didn't want to do that. I really like her. " Bucky looked down.

"Girls come and go. Big deal." Steve shrugged.

"Not her."

🏈🏈🏈

I awoke with such fury the next morning, ready for anything the bitch trio had in store for me. I didn't have to wait long. After third period I was at my locker, and I felt their looming presence behind me. I turned, and gave them a blank look. A few people watched the staring contest.

"So Sharon told me you fucked MY Bucky. In a bathroom no less."

I found my gumption. "Sounds like a Dolores problem." I shrugged.

"What did you say?!" Natasha stepped closer to me.

"Y'all heard me."

"Fucking slut!" Dolores moved Natasha aside and pushed me against my locker.

With everything I had been through the past few days, it was safe to say I was the fuck over it. I had endured over seven months of bullshit from these bottom feeders. I thought I could hold out until I graduated next month, but I couldn't. Not anymore.

I growled, like a legit growl. I went feral. I felt my knuckles crack and before I could think, my fist connected with Dolores' face. I heard a symphony of ooh's and yelling, but I looked down and saw Sharon and Natasha helping her up off the floor. Shuri stood there slack jawed that I finally stood up to my oppressors.

"Who, when, where and how I fuck is none of your business. I don't want to have this conversation again. Got it?"

I saw sister Maria looking at me and I walked over to her without a word. Next thing I knew, I was in father Coulson's office, with my mother. Sister Maria informed him that witnesses saw me getting pushed, but he felt Dolores' black eye was too harsh of a reaction, so I was banned from my senior prom next month.

I stood, "Good. I wasn't going anyway."

All of a sudden people referred to me as the one who took down the head of the bitch trio. I relished in my short lived notoriety. Any time I saw Bucky, be it at school or with T'Challa, I wouldn't give him the time of day.

"There! All done." I said as I helped Shuri with her makeup.

"Let me see!" She turned and looked at herself in her vanity.

"Oh my God! Thank you Cass!"

"Anytime love." I smiled as we hugged.

"This is going to suck without you. I don't get why they punished you so harshly. Dolores deserved that black eye." Shuri sighed.

"It's ok. I didn't wanna go anyway. Going to the prom alone was not high on my list." I shrugged.

Shuri's date was waiting downstairs, and we walked down together where he and her parents were waiting.

"You look amazing." Peter smiled.

"Parker you look pretty alright yourself." Shuri smiled back at him.

I stood with Ramonda and T'Chaka while they posed for a few pictures. While they finished I hugged them both, and went out the door to my house. I cried in my pillow all night, finally releasing all the pain Bucky and the bitch trio put me through.

Bucky was sitting in the car, stuck in traffic. He had just left his lawyer's office, finalizing his divorce. 8 year old Winnie was in her carseat, playing with her tablet. The radio played, but he wasn't paying attention. The realization that he was a single father dawning on him. Dot didn't fight him for Winnie, alimony or contest child support. It seemed as though she would pay anything to be done with both of them.

"Coming in at number one: Cassandra In The Dark!"

_**On my waist, through my hair** _

_**Think about it when you touch me there** _

_**Close my eyes, here you are** _

_**All alone dancing in the dark** _

_**Tell me baby if it's wrong** _

_**To let my hands do what they want?** _

_**Late at night I pretend we are dance** _

_**Dancing in the dar** _ _**k** _

The voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it. It wouldn't leave him alone either. Once they got home, he looked up the singer Cassandra. He couldn't believe what he saw, the woman who looked back at him on his screen was the girl who he hurt so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Cassandra speak

Bucky hid in a corner of the backyard with his friends, drinks in hand. Winnie stood close by, bored to death. Ramonda and Shuri were a huge help when he and Dolores divorced, helping him with Winnie while he ran his tattoo shop with Steve. It was hard being a single father and running a business, but he made due.

Bucky had asked Shuri if Cassandra would be at the party. He was disappointed when he was informed that she was starting another tour in Australia. He was genuinely happy for her, she deserved all of her success. Bucky always wanted to apologize to her for how he acted, but he figured he'd never see her again. Until now.

"How's this for a present?"

Cassie was there. She was there in a very tight dress and shiny expensive shoes. More curves than a bottle of Coke. Bucky had to remind himself to keep his mouth closed, Sharon and Steve were staring at him.

"Looks like she made an appearance after all." Sharon said sarcastically.

Bucky watched her descend down the steps, but for some reason he saw it in slow motion. Cassie walked with such a confidence, a contradiction to how she did in St Peter's halls. Bucky was so enraptured by her, he could barely hear Winnie fangirling beside him.

"Did you see her in that fashion show? She was totally exposed."

"It was lingerie Sharon. What else would she be except naked?" Steve shot her an annoyed look.

"Daddy can I go ask her for a picture?" Winnie whined while pulling her father's arm.

"Ask her politely."

Winnie went running over, screaming her head off. He watched as this gorgeous woman posed for pictures with his kid, smiling and laughing. He saw Winnie point in their direction, and they locked eyes. As much as Cassie tried to hide it, seeing Bucky unnerved her. She straightened up and T'Challa wrapped his arm around her again. Bucky walked over, as he knew his child, she would question her to death.

"Hi Cassie. Sorry about that. She waited as long as she could." He put his hand behind his head, and had a sheepish look on his face.

My jaw clenched, I couldn't believe who I was looking at. His left arm was covered in tattoos, and he was still huge. Only difference was he had a little belly. I found it adorable, but I quickly pushed it aside. His hair was longer, tied in a bun. Bucky Barnes was a total dilf. I mean I already did, but you get what I mean.

"Um, hi James. Long time." I forced myself to say.

"The maid of honor and the best man! This is great!" Sam smiled at us.

"Really?!" I furrowed my eyebrows at Shuri who looked away.

"Are you going to sing? 'Fallen' and 'Into you' are some of my favorites. I _love_ those songs. Daddy's favorite song is 'In the dark'. He watches that video all the time." Winnie bounced up and down while Bucky turned red from his thick neck up.

I smiled, "No sweetie. I'm not going to sing. Tonight is about Shuri and Sam."

So Bucky listens to my music _and_ watches my videos? I never would've guessed. I bet 'In the dark' is his favorite video. I was practically naked covered in glow in the dark paint. I gyrated and grinded all over the camera, and became the target of the 1 million moms group.

Winnie interrupted my thoughts with more questions.

"Is it true that you dated Drake?"

"Winnie!" Bucky shot her a look.

It was my turn to turn red. I shook my head and laughed nervously.

"No. I didn't. We are just good friends."

"I love your Instagram! You're always posting the best videos!"

"You are a superfan Winnie! You don't know how much I appreciate you!" I grinned at her, while she she giggled uncontrollably.

"My favorite is T'Challa's video when he couldn't find you so he played a song and you came running out dancing!" She giggled again.

I remember that night, it was after the MTV awards and T'Challa couldn't find me in his house, he played 'Suavemente' by Elvis Crespo and I came running out in my Alexander McQueen dress and started dancing and singing like a fool while he recorded me. It got a shitload of views, and a interview for him on entertainment tonight.

T'Challa and I laughed loudly at the memory. We were always acting fools in award shows together. We got busted sneaking in snacks at the teen choice awards a few years back. It was another reason I loved Shuri so much, for bringing such a great man into my life.

"My favorite video is when you played the piano with the unicorn onsie." Sam laughed.

We all laughed again. I looked over at Bucky who laughed too.

"The Star of St Peter's!" Steve walked over with Sharon and raised his glass.

"Hello Steven and Sharon." I said politely. "T'Challa, they're talking to you." I smirked.

"Bit overdressed aren't you wild hips?" Steve looked at me up and down.

I looked down at my black and gold Versace dress with my gold Louboutins. I looked back at Steve and pursed my lips. Notorious asshole interviewer Brock Rumlow gave me the nickname wild hips when I went on his show. Seems like I had a _few_ fans at this function.

Shuri took my hand in hers, giving me a gentle squeeze. T'Challa still had his arm around my waist, and my anxiety calmed a bit.

"I can't believe you're here! What's a big singer like you doing in Brooklyn?" Sharon smiled fakely.

Even after all these years, she still talked to me as if I owe her an explanation. Obviously, it's my best friend's engagement party.

"Look around Sharon." I put my hand up towards the banner that read "Congratulations Shuri and Sam" and sighed.

T'Challa chuckled beside me and Shuri let my hand go to cover her laughter. Even Bucky let out a chuckle at my answer.

"Are you two a thing?" Steve gestured at T'Challa and I. Who still had his arm around me.

I scoffed, Steve was still an asshole it seemed. T'Challa straightened up, and let me go.

"Why? Mad cause you blew your chance?"

"What chance was that!?" I raised my eyebrow.

"These guys regret being asses to you Cas." T'Challa said without looking at me.

Humility ran and dove right out the window.

"I'm _sure_ they do." I said full of sarcasm.

I gave Bucky a look, and he looked away.

"Kitty has claws!" Steve smiled.

"Like you've never seen before."

"Oh we remember the punch heard around the World." Sharon snickered.

"It could always be heard again." Shuri smirked and we all laughed.

"I need a drink."

I walked off and went to the refreshments table. I poured myself a vodka and cranberry, and threw it back. I was making another one when I heard my name.

"Cassie. Can I talk to you?"

It was Bucky.

"My name is Cassandra. What do you want to talk about?"

"How are you? You look great." His eyes roamed over my body like the predator he was.

"I'm amazing. And yes I know I do." I ran my hand down my dress.

I damn sure wasn't going to ask him how he was doing. He could've been on life support and I'd unplug him to charge my phone. I never expected to see him again, let alone his kid and his stupid best friend with the ditzy girlfriend.

Bucky stayed silent for a moment too long for me, and I wanted to get back to my real friends.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I raised my eyebrow, mentally high fiving myself that I had him squirming.

He sighed, "I never got to apologize for what I did to you in high school. I just wanted to say I am so sorry."

"Listen it was a fun time that's all. Nothing to dwell on or continue talking about. Besides, I didn't and look how I turned out." I smiled smugly.

I didn't feel vindicated or happy that I said what I said. I never thought Bucky would apologize. After all, he didn't think that ehat he did was a big deal. Or did he?

I looked at his shocked face, flipped my hair and strutted back to my friends.

"What was _that_ about?" Shuri pulled me aside, nodding her head at the refreshment table.

"Buyer's remorse. He had the gall to ask me how I'm doing. Like fuckboy we aren't friends. Then he had the AUDACITY to apologize."

"He did!?" Shuri gasped.

"Yup. You wanna apologize nearly twenty years later. Suck my entire ass Sir."

Shuri and I laughed.

"I'm so excited you're here. We have the food and cake tasting tomorrow, I can drag you, Sam and mom along now!"

"Yay!" I said sarcastically and laughed when she pinched me.

"The dress fitting is the day after too. I was going to send the dress info to your assistant. How is she by the way?"

"Mickey's good. She's seeing her family. I bought her a ticket to Chicago to see them when I got the ticket to come home."

"That was sweet of you."

"I still can't believe it. Scrawny Sam Wilson won my best friends heart. I'm so happy for you guys. I can't wait for you to pop out little Sam Wilson's so I can spoil them rotten." We laughed.

Shuri and I walked back to her guests and mingled. Winnie kept to my side, but I didn't mind it, she was a cute kid. Bucky stayed away and I felt vindicated at what I said. As the party ended, Shuri and Sam went home, while I went upstairs to her old bedroom. As of that night, I was currently in vacation mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned:
> 
> Dev- In the dark  
> Mya- Fallen  
> Ariana Grande- Into You
> 
> (Just in case you wanna give a listen :D )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Winnie spend the day together

I awoke after twelve in my best friend's bedroom, nostalgia surrounding me. It felt so naughty and wonderful to sleep so soundly and so late. I looked around, posters and magazine pages taped to the walls. All the memories of sleepovers, gorging on ice cream and sweets filled me happily.

I couldn't go to my old house, my mom sold it after I graduated and moved to Texas. My mom had family out there, and once I was able to I bought her a bigger house in Houston.

Ramonda kept the room the same since Shuri left for college. I had a loft in the Hell's kitchen, but the paparazzi would've reported that I was back in New York. I was hiding out, and Brooklyn was the place to do it.

I walked into the bathroom down the hall, and it all came back. The pleasure, the pain and the heartbreak.

"You fucking slut. Giving it up in a bathroom of all places." I spoke to my reflection and rolled my eyes. I probably wouldn't have thought about it, if I didn't see Bucky and his daughter Bucky Jr.

I brushed my teeth and showered, also washing my hair and undoing all the work my hair stylist had done the day before, blow drying and straightening my mane.

I walked into the bedroom in a towel to see Shuri waiting for me on the bed.

"Hey. Trying to see my goods for free?" I smiled.

"We have a situation."

"What's up?"

"Mom watches Winnie for Bucky and she forgot to tell him about the cake and food sampling today. I don't wanna drag her with us poor thing will be so bored."

"Yeah true. How about I keep her and you guys go?"

I dropped the towel, and grabbed some clothes.

"You sure Cas?"

"Sure. We both know me going would distract the staff at the hall. This is about you guys. I could use a day in. Besides Winnie's a cute kid, I'm happy to spend the time with her."

"But you _do_ know whose kid she is?" Shuri side eyed me.

"So? I don't like James. His kid has nothing to do with that." I slipped on shorts and a crop top.

"You're amazing Cas. I swear."

I flipped my hair and smiled, "I try."

"By the way, when are meeting mystery man?"

"Tonight maybe. I gave him the address." 

Shuri ooohed and smacked my butt. 

"By the way real nice telling me about the best man." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I know and I'm sorry. Hard to believe but Sam and Bucky are really good friends. He's grown up I swear. And believe me he got a tongue lashing from both of us."

"Classy Shuri. Real classy."

We walked downstairs, and Shuri told her mother I would keep Winnie while they ran their errands for the wedding. Winnie overheard, and jumped up.

"Oh my God! Cassandra the singer is actually babysitting me! This is a dream come true!"

I laughed, "First of all, it's Cassie. Secondly, I'm not babysitting you. We're just chilling together til your dad comes home from work." I stood with my hands on my hips smiling at the bouncing teenager.

"Daddy should be home in a few hours. But I hope he gets a big tattoo commission and I can stay longer!" Winnie squealed.

"Thanks again Cas. We'll see you guys later." Ramonda smiled at me.

"No problem mom. Pick a good flavor for the cake." I wiggled my eyebrows.

Winnie and I waved goodbye, and Shuri and Ramonda went to the car where Sam was waiting.

"Well what do you wanna do first? Play Barbies or something?" I smiled at her again, then broke out into loud laughter at Winnie's mortified face.

'She really looks like Bucky.' I thought.

"No way!"

"I know sweetie. Now no one knows I'm here and I really can't be seen. I'm going to order some groceries and we'll make dinner for everyone. How's that sound?"

"Yes!"

After I placed the order, Winnie and I sat on the couch.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Me?"

"You see anyone else here?" I looked around and smiled.

"Well, I'm fifteen, a sophomore at St Peter's. Dad told me you all went there too. Mom lives in San Francisco and I see her on holidays and during the summer. I'm leaving next week." She sighed.

"Wow all the way to San Francisco?" I felt relief the head of the bitch trio was across the country.

"Yeah. Daddy told me you all went to school together. I didn't believe him until he showed me his yearbook."

I smiled, "Yeah that's right."

"You knew my mom too. What were they like in high school?"

'Fuck. Play it cool. This is his kid. Don't tell her that he fucked you in a bathroom and never spoke to you again. And that you gave her mother a black eye.' I thought

.

"Um, I didn't really hang out with them. Your dad, Steve and T'Challa were on the football team and your mom was a cheerleader. I was a drama nerd. So we all ran in different circles."

Winnie nodded, "Daddy always says he should've been nicer to you. Was he a bully?"

"No sweetie. But since I'm famous maybe that's why he said it?" I smiled again.

Winnie laughed.

_Phew_

"So Winnie have any idea where you wanna go for college? What major you would have?" I needed to change the subject and fast.

"I'd love to go to Columbia, then maybe study law, I'm not 100% yet. You went to Juilliard right?"

"Yes I did."

"You learned to play piano there?"

"Yeah. I had a great professor. Prof. Fury. Tough as nails, but I adored him. He drilled in us that we could not be one dimensional. I sang, but what if something happened to my voice? So I got piano, guitar and drum lessons. So don't be one dimensional too ok?" I winked at her.

"Wow that's so cool! I'm going to ask daddy for some musical lessons."

"When you're ready, I'll call my old piano teacher. Set you up for a few lessons. My treat."

"Oh my God! Thank you Cassie!"

"Don't mention it."

🎶🎶🎶🎶

"Hey! You got my text right?" Shuri asked as she got out of the car with Sam. Ramonda was meeting her old friend Zuri for drinks.

"Yeah. That was nice of Cassie to stay with Winnie while your mom and you guys did the cake and food sampling."

"She hates you not your kid." Sam laughed.

"I know. I know." Bucky sighed.

The group all walked in the house together to witness Cassie and Winnie blasting music and making dinner and dessert. Bucky's eyes lingered on Cassie's back which was facing them. Her brown, blonde and black curls bouncing on her shoulders and back. She was in gray mini shorts and a matching crop top, her exposed lower back sported a bright pink, blue and purple owl with it's wings spread.

A new song played, and Cassie started to sing above the speakers. Her hair bounced and shook with every movement of her hips. She was singing Winnie's favorite song.

_**I'm proud** _

_**To you say it loud** _

_**Like an accident it happened** _

_**Out of nowhere** _

_**It just happened** _

_**And I ain't mad at all** _

_**Because I've** _

_**Fallen** _

_**Head over heels** _

_**I've fallen** _

_**In love with you** _

_**I've fallen** _

_**And I can't get up** _

_**Don't wanna get up** _

_**Because of love** _

Heat spread through Bucky, the shy, quiet overdeveloped girl he knew was a grew up into a confident, sexy siren. He remembered how she'd walk the halls, her coloful notebook always clutched against her chest, constantly chewing on her lip nervously. It was like she was always trying to make herself smaller.

The only time he ever saw her smile was when she was with Shuri. With the exception of the time he hid in the back of the auditorium, listening to her practice for her role of Belle in the school play. Her shyness melted away when she performed, her hazel eyes bright and happy when she sang. He watched her videos, interviews and Instagram page religiously. Her bright and happy personality shined bright to all around her. She'd turn the toughest interviewers to mush with her quick wits and funny personality.

Bucky knew that pursuing her in high school would make her even more of a target to the bitch trio who already had it in for her. He decided it was best to stay away, even though he really liked her. Bucky always felt terrible about taking her virginity and ghosting her. He was a coward and he knew it. In his mind, he thought that he could save her from their relentless teasing and bullying.

He didn't know that Dot would get pregnant shortly after they graduated high school, and their parents would force them to marry. And he certainly didn't except Cassie to become the superstar she is today. It was for the best. After everything they all did to her, she deserved her stardom, not to mention she is extremely talented.

Cassie was dancing along to the music, totally unaware of her audience. Bucky stood with his mouth open, while Shuri and Sam stood smiling at the scene of domestic bliss.

"You all done with the dough sweetie?" Cassie asked over her shoulder.

Winnie was happily putting pie dough in a pan and singing along. Seeing Winnie so happy took Bucky's mind off his desire to grab Cassie and show her how he had grown up too.

He smiled at the whole scene. Dolores never spent time with Winnie. She barely knew anything about the child she brought into this world. She was always cold to his babygirl. Never a cute name, she barely hugged or kissed her. His daughter was the light of his life, and he treated her as such. That made Winnie gravitate towards Bucky more, as his daughter was everything to him. He may have done many things he regretted, but he never regretted having his baby with him. 

Their forced marriage made them both bitter and miserable, as they never truly loved each other. After many nights of arguing and screaming matches over Winnie, living in New York and her upcoming promotion in San Francisco, they agreed to divorce. It was for the best. Dolores was freed of any obligations to Bucky and Winnie, and able to pursue her dreams alone.

Bucky got sole custody, and Winnie spent summers with her mother, otherwise she was with him. Hearing Cassie call her sweetie also brought a loud thump of his heart. He'd never seen his daughter so happy. As much as he didn't want to kill her joy, he had to get away.

"Winnie come on now. Time to go home."

Winnie snapped her head to her father, a loud whine erupted from her.

"Dad no! Can't we stay for dinner? Cassie made a lot and were making a pie."

Cassie turned and looked at Bucky, her hazel eyes challenging him. He felt his resolve weaken, Winnie's whine and that seductive stare from Cassie was too much.

"Sorry sweetie, we can't. Uncle Steve is waiting in the car."

Winnie was on the verge of tears, but did as she was told. She gave Cassie a hug, while Cassie gave her a kiss on her forehead and sulked to the car with Shuri and Sam.

"That wasn't very nice James. Why can't she stay?"

Bucky turned to see Cassie walking towards him, her breasts bouncing with each step. He forced himself to stare at her face and that wasn't helping either. Cassie pushed Bucky up against a wall, and pressed her body against his. Bucky's throat went severly dry, and he fought his hands from latching on to her ample curves. Her actions a huge contradiction to how she treated him the night before.

Cassie's hands went to his stubble covered chin, forcing him to look at her. She pressed her body against him harder, leaving no space between their bodies.

"Bucky. I asked you a question." 

Bucky nearly came in his jeans at the tone of her voice. The last time she called him Bucky was the night they slept together, she always called him James after that.

"Uh, I um." Bucky stuttered.

"My. My. My. How the tables have turned." Cassie smiled devilishly.

Cassie's hand traveled down, rubbing the bulge that formed in his jeans. She laughed, a seductive sound that made Bucky hold back a groan.

"I see the way you've been looking at me. I'm not blind you know." Cassie bit her lip. "You still want me don't you?"

"Oh God. Yes."

Bucky couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed her face and pulled her in for the most cliched romantic kiss he could muster. Cassie pulled his hair and bit his lip, driving Bucky crazy. He reached under her crop top and gave her oversized breasts a hard squeeze, making her cry out.

"Please let me make it up to you Cassie."

"Upstairs. Now." She ordered.

Suddenly, Bucky heard Winnie whining about why she couldn't stay. He looked over, and saw Cassie, Shuri and Winnie staring at him from the kitchen.

"Earth to Daddy. You spaced out. Can we stay please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to read my work!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest comes to dinner

Bucky couldn't win against Winnie, Shuri and Sam. Cassie hadn't spoken, she simply filled the cherry filling into the pie dish and put it in the oven.

"Come on man. Let's eat. I'll tell Steve to park the car and come inside." 

"Yeah sure." Bucky grumbled.

"Thank you daddy!" Winnie ran and wrapped her arms around Bucky's neck, squeezing him tightly.

Cassie never changed when dinner was served. Steve and Bucky shared a look as she sat in her shorts and her exposed stomach. Winnie sat beside her, more excited than Bucky had ever seen her.

There were two empty seats and Cassie had one next to her. Winnie was beside her, practically talking a mile a minute as she told her father about her time with her idol.

"How did the food tasting go?" Cassie asked as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Amazing! We picked a steak and a chicken dish and a vegetarian dish just in case." 

"The cake is chocolate with vanilla buttercream." Sam grinned.

Shuri smiled at Cassie, who bounced in her seat.

"Where's T'Challa?"

"With Nakia." Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

"They back together?! Yes Lord!" I laughed.

Nakia was his on and off again girlfriend. She was stunning, smart and a great person to be around. I loved them together, but their work always drove them apart. She was a human rights lawyer and her work often took her out of the country.

"How did it go here? Winnie did Cassie drive you bonkers with her antics?"

"No! It was awesome! Cassie said she would send me to her old piano teacher and she'll pay for it too!"

Bucky looked at Cassie, who actively avoided him.

"That's very generous of you Cassandra." Steve smiled.

"Ain't nothing. Be like 50. Points. Pretty cheap if you ask me." Cassie shrugged and looked at Steve with her eyebrow raised, confronting him.

"Wouldn't you agree Stevie?" Cassie put her elbows on the table, and held her head in her hands still staring him down.

Steve cleared his throat, and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Very generous of you." Steve repeated mumbling.

As everyone was about to start eating, the doorbell rang. Cassie grinned and Sam got up to answer it. Bucky's eyes nearly popped out of his head when famous actor Peter Quill walked in. Cassie got up from her seat and ran and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Peter held her under her ass, while she planted noisy kisses all over his face.

Bucky's gut clenched at the entire scene. She deserved someone in her life to make her happy after everything he did to her. He had no right to be jealous or sad at what he saw, but he couldn't help it. Especially after the vivid hallucination he had a few minutes earlier.

"I know you're on vacation, but have you seen how you look? No makeup, nothing? No effort whatsoever huh?" Peter said not so quietly.

Cassie looked down at her clothes, looking hurt at his words.

"Sorry. We just finished cooking." She whispered.

Bucky felt Steve's hand on his shoulder, making him sit back down. Bucky hadn't realized he had stood up. Hearing how he spoke to Cassandra made his blood boil. Steve looked just as mad as Bucky did, but he knew it wasn't their place.

Cassie introduced Peter to everyone, and the only person who got up to shake his hand was Shuri. All the men gave him dirty looks, including Sam.

Peter sat beside her while she made his plate. Peter's presence set everyone on edge. Cassie sat with her head down, playing with her food pushing it around with her fork. Even Winnie stopped speaking, aware of the elephant in the room.

"Wow! It's nice to finally put a face to the name! She just told me your name was Peter."

"Yeah. Hollywood makes us keep our romance a secret."

"What?" Sam looked at him confused.

"So Peter anything you working on?" Shuri asked politely, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Not at liberty to say." He answered smugly.

I grimaced, even I didn't like how he answered, and neither did anyone at the table.

"Well, we did my new video together." I smiled.

"You have new music coming out?" Winnie asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Should be coming out tonight at midnight actually, so tomorrow I guess." I laughed.

"So how long has _this_ been going on?" Bucky looked at Peter with disdain.

"About 3 months now."

"Six. Peter." I rolled my eyes.

"So Cassie, I need you for the dress fittings tomorrow. So I'll stay here tonight so we can go bright and early."

I knew Shuri changed the subject cause things were getting too tense.

"Sure."

"I wanted Cassie to come back to the City with me tonight. Maybe I can drop her off at the fitting."

"The appointment is for eight thirty."

Peter hissed, "Yikes. That's too early. How about oneish?"

"How about eight thirty?" Shuri snapped back.

I watched my best friend and boyfriend ping pong back and forth over me. It was making me anxious and everyone else at the table very uneasy.

"Pete, honey. I told you I would be busy with Shuri for her wedding." I smiled fakely, irritated that my boyfriend was making an ass of himself in front of everyone.

I dared a look at Bucky and Steve, who both looked absolutely furious. I didn't know why, but I could practically see steam coming out of their ears. Sam had a look of disgust, and I was totally embarrassed.

"I meant to ask, which one of you is good with flowers? I want another tattoo, and you both owe me. On the house right?" 

I looked at the men, trying to get their minds off of strangling Peter.

"Both of us are good." Steve said to Peter and not me.

"More tattoos Cassandra?" Peter sighed exasperatedly.

"Can we talk for a moment?" I stood and went to the back patio. Peter took his time and but he did follow me.

"What's the matter with you? You're acting like a total jackass." I hissed as I closed the door.

"I could ask you the same. Your attire first of all. Secondly, why are you getting all bent over shape over _those_ people? Just cause you're with the common folk doesn't mean you have to look and act like them." 

"Common folk?! That is my best friend of nearly twenty years! You will NOT disrespect her or her house! Then you forget how long you've been in my guts? You need to go Peter. You embarrassed both of us badly."

"Whatever call me when you're done with _them_."

"Fuck off Peter."

I heard the door close, but I couldn't go back inside. It was just too embarrassing. I had no idea why Peter acted that way. I heard Peter saying goodbye, but no one else said anything back. I threw myself on a lounger and sighed. After a while, Shuri came out and gave me a stern look.

After dinner, Sam, Steve and Bucky were cleaning the kitchen while Cassie and Shuri were sitting in the backyard. Bucky could see from the window. Cassie sitting on a lounge chair while Shuri stood in front of her. Cassie's face was hidden by her curls, but he saw her wiping her face.

"Another one Cas? What is with you and these assholes?"

"He's nice to me ok! He just likes me dressed up." She shrugged.

"He's not like Dallas is he? Don't lie to me!" Shuri waved her hands while Cassie wiped her eyes.

"No. He hasn't put his hands on me. I want to retire and he won't let me."

"Won't let you?! You know abuse isn't just physical. I can't keep seeing you with these men."

"My choice in men isn't the best but what am I supposed to do?! All men do is use you! That asshole used me, Dallas used me but Peter doesn't!" Cassie pointed to the house.

"Oh Cassie." Shuri grabbed Cassie and they cried together.

By then Steve, Sam and Bucky were all at the window, watching the argument between the women.

"Seems like you got some ass kissing to do best man." Sam patted Bucky on the back.

Bucky sighed, "Yeah. I do."

"Who's Dallas?" Steve asked.

"Her old manager. He cheated, stole from her and when she opened her mouth he'd shut it. He even made her get plastic surgery, always telling her she needed it."

"What? Where?"

"Her nose. Told her she would be more marketable that way. She believed him, she was young and just starting out. When T'Chaka died, she came for the funeral and Shuri saw the bruises. T'Challa kicked his ass after the service. Cassie was furious, but T'Challa and Shuri made her see the light. She has bad luck with men I guess."

Bucky and Steve missed the funeral as they were in Vegas for a tattoo convention. They paid their respects as soon as they came back to Brooklyn.

"Steve can you and Sharon keep Winnie tonight? I need to make a stop."

"Sure Buck."

"I'm going to send the boys home. You and I aren't finished talking."

"Ok." I sighed.

Shuri went back into the house, and I stayed on the lounger, looking up at the stars. I had no idea why Peter acted the way he did at dinner. Sure, sometimes he acts like a pompous ass, but to forget how long we've been together and looking down on my friends was so uncalled for.

I heard the sliding door open, waiting for the verbal lashing Shuri had for me. Instead, I saw a foam cup hanging over me.

"What's this?" I asked as I grabbed it.

"Black and white with rainbow sprinkles." A man answered.

It was Bucky. What the hell was he doing here with my favorite milkshake? I was hesitant to drink it, but I was sad and had a notorious sweet tooth.

"How did you remember?"

"We had to go to the Bronx to get you and Shuri when you two "ran away"." He made air quotes.

"Ugh. We did not run away."

My parents divorced when I was six, and my father left and started a family with his new wife. His first attempt at contacting me was at my graduation. I wanted nothing to do with him or his new children. But my mother and her forgiving heart tried to convince me to forgive him. I refused. I didn't want to discuss or fight over it anymore, so I left the house in anger. I went to Shuri's, but I knew she'd come looking for me there. I walked to the 2 train, desperate to leave Brooklyn for a while.

As my best friend, Shuri went with me, hiding out in my old Bronx hangout on the Grand Concourse. Shuri of course told her mom where we were. T'Challa came with Steve and Bucky. T'Challa was unaware of my history with Bucky, as I begged Shuri not to tell him as I didn't want any problems with their friendship. The guys walked into Häagen-Dazs where Shuri and I were getting milkshale wasted. That was over fifteen years ago. I just asked to sit in the front over fears of getting carsick, but it was to avoid Bucky.

"Shuri told you which flavor?" I narrowed my eyes as I took a sip.

"No. You ordered one more before we had to drag you out."

"Thanks." I wasn't expecting that.

"You're welcome." He gave a small smile.

"Ugh this is so embarrassing. I don't know what's gotten into him. Got a kick outta that didn't you?" I sniffled.

"Of course not. I'm not a sociopath. If anyone should be embarrassed it's him. Not you."

I looked over at Bucky, with my eyebrow raised. Why was he being so nice?

"When's the bachelor party?" I changed the subject, I didn't want to think about Peter anymore.

"Winnie leaves Saturday. We're taking Sam out afterwards."

"Huh. She told me next week."

"Dolores is here already to see her family, then she's going back with Winnie. By the way, thanks for today."

"No problem. Amazing that she's yours and Dolores' kid and she's so sweet." She smirked.

The summer sun was just setting, and Bucky looked at Cassie on the lounger. She sat with one leg pulled up towards her chest, staring far off. She had a sad look on her face, that reminded him of high school. He couldnt believe what Peter told her. Not a drop of makeup on her face, her hair a mane of wild curls, dressed down in non designer clothes and she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"James?" Cassie said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to any Peter fans out there, I didn't mean to make him out to be a dickhead, but it just flowed that way 🤷


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra gets her answer and Plans are being made

"Honestly, the reason why isn't a good enough to give you. Just know there's nothing I've ever regret more in my entire life."

"What was the reason. I deserve to know." She snapped.

There was a long silence, filled with uncomfortable tension.

"I, I was afraid." Bucky conceded.

"Of what?" She sucked her teeth.

"My feelings for you."

"That was my first kiss. I wasted it on _you_."

Cassie stood up, and went back into the house, leaving Bucky there alone with a spilled milkshake.

Her words were like a knife to his gut, and with her last sentence, she twisted it. He didn't think he could feel worse than he already did. He took so much from Cassie and she didn't deserve it.

"Sam?" I called out, hoping Shuri hadn't sent him home yet.

"Hey, you ok?" He came from upstairs, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks. Where's Shuri?" I looked around.

"She took Steve and Winnie home."

Sam and I shared a look as we heard a car pulling out of the driveway. Bucky must've left from the backyard.

"Your bachelor party is Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, I want to surprise Shuri with hers on the same night. Can you take her out to dinner and then you and the guys can do whatever y'all are doing."

"Sure. Where you wanna do this at?"

"Your place. I'll take care of everything. I'll even throw in some cash for you to throw." I smiled widely.

"Cut the check! Of course!" He grinned and wrapped his arms around me.

Bucky could see Cassie and Sam talking, and she was talking excitedly, moving her hands a lot. He knew when he was defeated, so he went through the backyard into the front and got into his car, and drove off.

Bucky went home to a empty house, Cassie's words still buzzing in his ears. He couldn't believe he was her first in everything, but he was. And even with everything he did, she wasn't cold or nasty to Winnie. He sat in his armchair with a glass of whiskey, and did what he always did when he was alone.

Opening YouTube, he scrolled to his Cassandra playlist. Cassie's voice filled his living room, while he hummed along. His phone rang, and he came to his senses.

"Hi Dot."

Shuri came back and spoke to Sam for a while. While they kissed each other goodbye, I stood behind them making kissy noises and humping motions. Sam was gone and Shuri looked at me, and I got ready for verbal assault number two.

"Bring it on." I sighed.

"No."

"What?"

"I made my feelings on the matter clear enough. Besides, I want the tea. Bucky spoke to you. What happened?" Shuri took me to the couch, and planted herself on the other side and faced me.

"He came with a black and white. He also thanked me for watching Winnie.

"A black and white? He actually remembered? That was a long time ago. I think he still cares about you and _maybe_ you do too."

I sighed and shook my head, "No way."

"Bullshit." A voice came from behind us.

"Mom! Such language!" Shuri smiled at Ramonda who was standing in the hall looking at us.

"You both can deny there's feelings between you two all you want. You aren't fooling _me."_

_"_ Mom. I don't have feelings for him." I looked at her, desperately trying to convince her.

"Everyone can see how much you two like each other. Maybe even love each other. It's been that way since you were teenagers. Last night both of you kept sneaking glances at the other. I'm not a fool my girl, I see."

"Ma, you're not a fool. But there's nothing between us."

"Hmm hmm. Sure there isn't. Have a good night my loves. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight mom." We both called out to her.

Shuri and I shared a look, and laughed out loud together.

"Come on. You made this fitting at the ungodly hour of eight. Let's get some rest."

"Nope! Your new video should be out soon. We're staying up to watch it."

"Ugh no!! Today has been exhausting. We'll watch it tomorrow morning!" I whined.

"Fine!"

Bucky laid in bed, his arm over his head. He couldn't sleep. His phone pinged and it was from YouTube.

"New music from Cassandra."

"What the hell? I can't sleep anyway." 

He spoke to the air. He opened the notification, music poured over the speakers.

His jaw dropped.

Cassie was in a see through rhinestone dress. He could see everything. EVERYTHING. The theme was set in the 70's, judging from the clothes and furniture.

**_Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment_ **

**_I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?_ **

**_Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with_ **

**_You got to keep me focused, you want it, say so_ **

Then Peter showed up. Bucky rolled his eyes at their flirting in the video and solely concentrated on Cassandra.

**_It's been a long time since you fell in love_ **

**_You ain't coming out your shell, you really ain't been yourself_ **

**_Tell me what must I do (do tell, my love)_ **

**_'Cause luckily I'm good at reading_ **

**_I wouldn't bug him, but he won't stop cheesin'_ **

She actually came out in a rhinestone Elvis suit. Open down the middle. The woman knew what she ws doing.

**_And we can dance all day around it_ **

**_If you front then I'll be bouncing_ **

**_If you want it scream and shout it, babe_ **

**_Before I leave you dry_ ** **_…_ **

Bucky fell asleep, dick in hand after rubbing one out to Cassandra's curves and dance moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics are from "Say So" by Doja Cat. 😊


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else from Cassie's past shows up. Confessions are made

Bucky awoke feeling like a total creep. A satisfied one, but a creep none the less. His phone was ringing, and he opened one eye to see who it was. He used his clean hand to answer the phone.

"Hey Shuri."

"White boy. I need help with something. You in?"

Clearing his throat, "What you need?"

Shuri awoke me singing my new song and bouncing on me.

"Ughhh! Get off of me!" I whined.

"You really outdid yourself Cas. Now get your ass up. We gotta go."

I showered and dressed in jean shorts and Stitch t-shirt with sneakers, and ubered it to Bergdorf Goodman. The reservation was under Shuri's name , so I kept the giant sunglasses and hat I had on to disguise myself.

"Follow me ladies."

I barely paid attention, constantly texting and sending and answering emails as the consultants sat us down and discussed the color scheme of the wedding. As the maid of honor I really should've been paying attention, but as she was planning her wedding, I was planning a epic night of debauchery. I had less than two days to get everything together.

"Cassandra!" Shuri smacked my arm.

"Yes?" I snapped my head to her, with a fake grin.

"Pay attention! You have to pick a dress."

"Sorry _ma'am."_ I removed my hat and sunglasses and rolled my eyes at Shuri then I looked at the consultant, "You have anything that can hide these melons here? I don't want any of the attention the bride should be getting."

"Of course Ms Alvarez. I will pull a few items for you."

The consultant recognized me, but remained professional.

"Thank you!" I smiled at her.

I put my phone down and focused. After all, I was planning a surprise party. So I had to play it cool. I decided to play a little music to distract Shuri. I would stand on the podium and model the dress, then begin to twerk or dance in them. I had Shuri laughing hysterically, and it reminded me of our teenage antics. She even took her phone out and recorded us.

"This dress isn't twerkable. Next!" I laughed.

"Cassie! Focus!" Shuri giggled.

"I am! By the way send me those videos. I haven't posted on IG in a while."

"Ok."

After a few hours of trying on dresses, Shuri and I picked a beautiful silver off the shoulder dress with a slit. It had maximum 'twerkability' as I called it and it hid my chest well.

Her cousin Okoye and T'Challa's girlfriend Nakia would get similar dresses, but in different styles. After my fitting, I dragged Shuri down to the jewelry department and we picked out her wedding jewelry. It consisted of a tiara with a matching necklace and earrings. I also got Winnie a present. Bucky's child or not, I was fond of the kid. She reminded me a lot of myself at her age.

"Cassie No! This is way too much!" She pulled on my arm.

"Shut it! This is my gift to you. Now let's hurry up. I booked a spa package for us." I winked at her while her gifts were being wrapped, and I put my hat and sunglasses on again to face Manhattan. The spa was a few streets down, but I didn't want to risk being seen, so we caught another uber.

"A luxurious spa day and those amazing presents! What did I ever do to deserve all this?" Shuri sighed as she was getting a massage.

I sat beside her getting my nails and hair done.

"Oh nothing. Just loved me like a sister. You deserve the best cause you're amazing and dammit, we are going to have the most bougiest wedding ever! I love you and Sam."

"I love you too."

My phone rang in the middle of us getting pedicures. I looked down, and saw it was my manager.

"Hi Benny darling. How are you? You know I'm on vacation." I giggled.

Shuri looked at me, as my face became very serious.

"Ok. Ok. When would I come back? I'll call you back." I ended the call, and sat back and exhaled.

"What happened?"

"Shuri." I gasped for breath.

"What!? What!?"

"Who's my favorite singer ever?"

"Mary J Blige. Duh. You ran through her CDs all the time." Shuri shrugged, cause she knew the answer immediately.

"They are doing a tribute concert to her, I was asked to perform one of her songs live!" I screamed and yanked my foot away from the woman applying polish on my toes. I apologized, but I was shaking with excitement.

"What!? Are you serious?!" Shuri screamed back.

"I just have to go to L.A. for a week on Monday. Is that ok? I'll turn it down if it's not."

"Are you kidding me?! You HAVE to say yes!"

I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. This was a dream come true. The 'Whats the 411, My Life and Share my World ' albums got me through some of the worst times of my life. Now I could perform for the woman who helped me stay stong when everything was going wrong around me.

Shuri and I spent the rest of the day in the spa and she took a cab home while I went back to her mother's. Me and Ramonda had dinner together, where we discussed the fitting and other things.

"Shuri told me about the wedding jewelry you bought her. Very fancy I heard." She smiled as she fixed me a plate.

"It was just a little something to show my appreciation. She didn't have to make me the maid of honor."

"You knew she would. You two have a sisterly bond. You three have made me a very proud mother."

"Mom, you guys are too good to me." I sniffled.

"She also told me about you wanting to retire. You ready for that?"

I nodded, "I want to start a family. I thought with Peter we could. But he can't even remember how long we've been together."

"That's cause you don't belong with him. You belong to Bucky." Ramonda sang.

"Ew. Pass." I made a face.

"Sam told me about her surprise party. How are you pulling that off?" She smiled at me.

"Come on mom. I'm Cassandra." I winked.

We laughed and finished dinner together. I went upstairs, showered and dressed in my cookie monster romper and got into bed.

I awoke to a large box by the door, covered in gold wrapping paper. There was a card beside it and I bent down to get it.

"To my best friend, maid of honor and one of the best women I've ever had the privilege of knowing! You deserve everything! I love you! Shuri."

I unwrapped the present to find a purple guitar. It looked just like my old guitar, that Prof Fury gave me after I graduated Juilliard. Dallas took it from my house after we broke up and smashed it into pieces. I cried so much, but I never replaced it. Now I stood over the bed, sobbing uncontrollably, looking at it's replica from Shuri.

"I take it you like your present?" Ramonda stood at the door smiling.

"Oh mom, it looks just like lucky!" I sobbed, and covered my face with my hands.

I felt her warm embrace, and melted into her.

"Shuri knows it's not easy for you with your past constantly showing up, and she wanted to show you how much she appreciates you being here."

I sniffled, "I love you all so much."

After my morning routine, I rushed downstairs to see Winnie at the table with Ramonda.

"Wow! Awesome guitar!"

"Thanks! Shuri got it for me. Mom I'm going to the backyard, Winnie wanna come with?" I smiled.

Bucky awoke to a note and a text from Winnie that she was at Ramonda's house to hang out with Cassie before her mother came to get her. Dot said she would be there around noon, and of course, showed up at his house at eleven AM. Bucky explained that Winnie was at Ramonda's saying goodbye to her friend, and would be back soon. Dolores wouldn't have it, and inisted on getting her from the house. Bucky surrendered and they went together. Ramonda opened the door and pointed Bucky to the backyard. Dolores stayed by the door as Ramonda didn't really like her.

Cassie sat in the backyard with Winnie, strumming on her guitar. Her head was down and her hair was straight again, hiding her face. She was humming softly to the melody she played. Bucky watched them from the sliding door.

"What are you humming?" Winnie asked.

"One of my favorite songs, this was my final exam with my prof. Fury." Cassie smiled, looking up at Winnie, who was inching closer. Cassie patted the cushion and Winnie sat next to her, placing her head on her shoulder.

"Would you sing it?"

"Sure."

_**Saying I love you** _

_**Is not the words I want to hear from you** _

_**It's not that I want you** _

_**Not to say, but if you only knew** _

_**How easy it would be to show me how you feel** _

_**More than words is all you have to do to make it real** _

_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me** _

_**'Cause I'd already know** _

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two** _

_**More than words to show you feel** _

_**That your love for me is real** _

_**What would you say if I took those words away** _

_**Then you couldn't make things new** _

_**Just by saying I love you** _

_**More than words** _

_**La di da, da di da, di dai dai da** _

_**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand** _

**_All you have to do is close your eyes_ **

**_And just reach out your hands and touch me_ **

**_Hold me close don't ever let me go_ **

**_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_ **

**_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_ **

**_'Cause I'd already know_ **

**_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_ **

Winnie wiped tears from her eyes, although some fell down Cassie's shoulder.

**_More than words to show you feel_ **

**_That your love for me is real_ **

**_What would you say if I took those words away_ **

**_Then you couldn't make things new_ **

**_Just by saying I love you_ **

**_La di da, da di da, di dai dai da_ **

**_More than words_ **

**_La di da, da di da, di dai dai da_ **

**_More than words_ **

Cassie was cut off by a loud voice.

"What is MY daughter doing here with her?!"

"Mom!"

I looked up to see the head of the bitch trio, up close and personal. She was scowling at me, which brought me back to high school.

"Well, hello Delores. Still a frigid bitch arent we?"

I totally forgot Winnie was sitting beside me. The Lord was truly testing me. He put nearly everyone who hurt me in high school in my path within a week.

"Still looking like a whore as well?" She retorted, pointing at my romper.

As far as I was concerned, it was just me and her. I guess she didn't learn her lesson the last time I beat her ass. I put the guitar down and walked up to her. Before I could say anything, a voice yelled out.

"Dolores! Enough!"

Bucky stood between us.

"Still sticking up for her?!" She shook her head.

"Still mad? Cause your man likes me. It's ok. My man likes me too."

"Only cause you're a talentless whore who shakes her ass!"

"I won't disrespect this house. But don't push me bitch. I'll black your other eye."

I didn't even realize Bucky had his hands on my hips, holding me back as I tried to put my finger in Dolores' face.

Winnie gasped behind me, and I came back to reality. I turned and faced her, my face apologetic.

"Cassie you and my mom fought?"

I was surprised she asked me not her mother. I sighed, and nodded my head.

"Winnie, meet my tormentor in school. Pushed me into lockers, called me nasty names and left me vile notes. Apparently she's still mad your father and I liked each other back then. At least I thought so. Until he broke my heart. I couldn't take her bullying anymore, and I punched her. What happened between us doesn't have anything to do with you. You're a great kid." I looked at her.

Winnie's eyes darted back between me and her parents.

"Dolores! This was almost twenty years ago. Let it go already. Winnie, it's time to go. Dolores you owe everyone here an apology. You're acting like a fool."

"Typical. You take her side."

What side was there to take? She _was_ acting like a ass. Winnie and her parents went back into the house, and out into the front yard. Winnie was saying goodbye to Ramonda who was standing in the hallway looking very unhappy.

I went to the living room and took the present I had gotten for her.

"Winnie. Hold on.

"

I handed her a black box and she opened it to see a eighteen karat music note necklace.

Winnie gasped, "Cassie! It's beautiful. Thank you."

Winnie wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back tightly.

"I'm sorry about you hearing that. I'm going to miss you. Remember don't be one dimensional."

Bucky walked back in to see us hugging. Winnie crying silently on me. Something clicked in Bucky, as he watched them embrace.

"Fuck!"

The tone in his voice made everyone stop what they were doing and look.

"Cassandra. I love you."

"What?!" Cassie and Dolores said at the same time. Winnie grabbed Cassie and held her tighter.

"I have to make this right. I could never love her because it was always you. I've loved you since the day I caught you staring at me at Shuri's locker. I was a idiot. You were the best woman I ever had. I hurt you so badly and that has been my karma. To see you shine like the star you are. You deserve so much more than I could have ever given you. Please forgive me."

Bucky sounded so sincere, and I felt myself trembling. I looked around, and saw everyone's eyes in the room looking at me. I never expected Bucky to confess love of all things to me.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much again for giving my story a read! I truly appreciate the comments and kudos! Happy Halloween and stay safe ❤
> 
> Song Cassie sang: Extreme- More than words


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelor and bachelorette parties

"No?"

"Do you even have the slightest idea of how badly you hurt me? What did you expect? Me to leap into your arms and kiss you? Some cheesy cliched romantic shit?"

Bucky nodded slightly, hoping no one noticed. He didn't think out a plan of attack. His only plan was to attack.

"You wouldn't know what love is even if it went and bit you in the ass."

Winnie was still by Cassie's side, holding her hand tightly. Dolores fumed on the front lawn as Ramonda sipped her hypothetical tea.

"You're such a asshole James." Cassie sniffled, and gave Winnie one last kiss before going upstairs and disappearing.

"Winnie come."

Winnie hugged Ramonda, and left with her father.

"Look at that! You made yourself look like the ass you truly are and she rejected you anyway!" Dolores laughed bitterly.

"Mom!"

"Stay out of this!" Dolores yelled.

Bucky sat in the driver's seat, stoic. He stayed quiet for some time, then calmly turned and faced his ex wife.

"Dolores, I do not regret what I just did. What I do regret is hurting that wonderful woman in there. I got my comeuppance, because I ended up with a miserable bitch like you. You of all people know what we all did to her was wrong. You couldn't even be mature enough to just apologize."

Bucky turned and started the car. Dolores stayed shut, as Bucky had never taken that tone with her, nor had he ever called her out of her name, even during their worst fights. Winnie sat in the backseat, horrified at everything she had just seen and heard.

"I'm fine Ma!" I yelled from inside the bedroom, wiping my tears.

"Open my door young lady!"

"Yes ma'am." I grumbled, and walked to the door and opened it.

"Well, that was _interesting_ to say the least."

Ramonda smiled and embraced me in her arms.

"Love!? He actually said he loves me?! How much lower can he go?"

"I don't want to say I told you so but." Ramonda chuckled.

"Ma, he's such an asshole! Sorry language." I cried on her shoulder.

"He is not dear. What he is guilty of is bad timing, yes. That woman always brought out the worst in him."

"Poor Winnie. I feel terrible for saying those things in front of her." I stood up and wiped my eyes.

"That child knows her mother is a monster."

"Still, it was wrong of me." I whined.

"Relax, Cassie. You still have to prepare for tonight."

"Oh God, you're right! Thanks Ma." 

I couldn't dwell on what had just happened, nor would I dwell on it. I did what I always did. I pushed all my feelings inside and focused on other things. Shuri deserved a great night. And that was just what I was going to give her.

I grabbed my phone and started confirming the party planner and decorator. There were bigger things to worry about at the moment. Shuri deserved a epic night and this was just what I needed to get my mind off of what just transpired.

"Of course." Ramonda turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The ride to the airport was tension filled. Dolores had never seen Bucky so angry, she was afraid to breathe too loudly in fear of getting left on the side of the highway.

"Daddy, I'm proud of you." Winnie hugged her father as they stopped at the airport.

"Thank you baby. I'm going to miss you." Bucky squeezed Winnie tighter.

"I'm going to miss you too. I love Cassie too." Winnie whispered in Bucky's ear as they let each other go.

Bucky watched his daughter walk off, and the usual overwhelming sadness filled him. Dolores walked behind, still reeling from Bucky's words.

Bucky got back into his SUV, and mulled over what had happened. Watching Cassie on her guitar singing and Winnie laying her head on her shoulder. Seeing the hurt in Cassie's eyes when he finally confessed, it was all so much.

"Sam, Steve. I messed up so badly."

"He said WHAT?!" Shuri screeched on the other line.

I was instantly transported back to seventeen years old, sitting on Shuri's bed, crying over asshole Bucky Barnes. Deja vu was in full effect.

"Shuri, you do know I can never see him again. Tell Sam to get another best man."

"I knew it!"

"Shuri! Focus!"

"I'm sorry. Sam booked dinner reservations for us but I'm going to cancel them. Then he has that stupid bachelor party. We can have a men suck night."

"No! No. Have dinner with Sam. I have to get ready to head back to L.A. anyway. I'm heading to my apartment in a few. Oh God, I totally forgot. Thank you so much for lucky number two. You're amazing."

"This wouldn't be a good time to tell you Bucky helped me get it for you is it?" Shuri asked in a high pitched voice.

"I.... Hate..... You..... Both." I dragged out each word.

Shuri laughed again, while I exhaled deeply.

"You sure you don't want me to cancel?"

"Cancel and I kill you. I have so much to take care of tonight. I leave tomorrow afternoon."

Ok, I was lying. But it was a good lie. I was leaving Monday morning, but she didn't need to know all that.

"Ok. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok enjoy dinner."

I hung up and texted Sam.

"Hey. Whatever you do, DO NOT let her cancel dinner tonight."

"I heard what happened. You ok? And 10-4 on tonight."

"Ugh. You know? Anyways I'm fine. Stick to the plan Wilson or I will hurt you."

"Ok! Ok! Save the threats for Barnes."

"Fuck.... Off!"

The preparations were all coming together. I had decorators come and transform Shuri's living room with penis confetti, balloons and even a giant dick pinata. I filled it with tiny vibes and mini bottles of alcohol. I also got a giant banner that read "Same dick forever" and hung it on the wall. The strippers were coming later, and the bar was full stocked with top shelf booze and a sexy male bartender. I even had the decorators set up a small photo area, with props and fake mugshots. Sam was helping me surprise her as the guys were taking him to a strip club later that night. Amateurs! My party would be one for the books.

I called Okoye and she was bringing Nakia. I passed it along that it was a sexy lingerie party, sexy costumes and or lingerie was a must. I told Sam to invite Sharon's ditzy ass only being polite. I really hoped she wouldn't make me regret it later. He also gave me the names of some of her co-workers, whom he invited as well so I'd know to let them in.

Just in case someone did not to adhere to my lingerie and costume rule, I had a whole assortment of outfits ranging in different sizes. Shuri's costume was in a garment bag, and I went to the bedroom to get dressed. The guests would be arriving soon, so I got ready so I could greet everyone properly.

As I fixed my horns in the mirror and applied my red lipstick, I smiled at my reflection. Dressed in a red corset and boyshorts with a tail, nude fishnet stockings and red glitter pumps. I looked like the adorable little devil I was. As I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup, the doorbell rang. I went to open it and it was Okoye and Nakia.

Nakia had on a black leather catsuit with a whip. Okoye had on a catsuit as well, just in red. I grabbed both of them, giving each a warm hug that they returned.

"You guys look great!"

"You little devil! Literally." Nakia smiled at me.

"At your service. I'm so glad you both are here! Can you help me with my wings?" I pouted.

"Sure. Turn around." Okoye helped me with my wings and I looked at myself in the hallway mirror.

"Have a seat and relax my loves. Gavin is your bartender, he can make anything." I showed them where he was, and waited for the rest of our guests to arrive. Sam would be bringing Shuri in about a hour.

Sharon came next. Her lingerie was very unsexy, it was a long white nightgown.

"There's a coat rack down the hall with costumes. Please change out of that hot mess."

"What's wrong with it?" She looked offended.

"We're going for sexy. Not virgin on her wedding night. You can keep whatever you pick. Just change please."

"Thank you. I was surprised you invited me. After everything that happened between us." She looked down.

I stepped closer to her, "Don't let this nice shit fool you. I never wanted to see _any_ of you again. But maybe I'm here for a higher purpose."

"Which is?"

"Shuri first of all. I'd do anything for her. I guess she'd want you here. Secondly, maybe I can get you a ring too. Cause if you think you seduce Steve in _this_ , you are sorely mistaken. Lastly, I'm going to say this as humbly as I can. You can bask in my ambiance then go back to those trollops and tell them how with everything you all did to me, I persevered. Now go change." Sharon turned a shade lighter as she walked away and did as she was told.

I walked over to the door. A pretty blonde with a lip piercing was there, introducing herself as Lillian. She came as a french maid, and I complimented her on her choice of costume. Laura and Maria arrived, both from Stark industries. Laura was a schoolgirl and Maria had on a cowgirl get up. Within twenty minutes, the rest of guests arrived. We had a celebratory shot or three while we waited for the guest of honor. Sharon changed into a teddie with jeweled pasties. I gave her a thumbs up.

I looked down at my phone, "Ok ladies! They are pulling up! Everyone get into the kitchen and turn the lights off!" 

I rushed everyone to the kitchen and turned off the lights in the living room.

"I can't believe she didn't want to hang out tonight. That whore! I'm going to kill her when she comes back from L.A.." 

Shuri was talking to Sam as they stood in to the hallway by the front door. I fought to keep my giggle in.

"She'll throw you a great party when she comes back. Can you grab me a bottle of water honey?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Shuri grumbled.

Shuri walked to the kitchen, and flicked on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

We all screamed, making her clutch her chest and scream back. Shuri looked around, seeing all of us in varying degrees of sluttiness. I stepped forward and hugged her.

"Got you didn't I?" I grinned.

"What? What's going on?"

"Your bachlorette party. Let me get rid of Sam. Okoye, can you give the guest of honor her costume?"

"Sure Cas."

I walked over to Sam, who was standing in the living room laughing at my decorations.

"Great job devil lady!"

"Right back at you. Thanks for making her come home."

"Man, that was a mission."

I laughed, "You did good Wilson. Now let me get you what I promised."

I walked over to the closet and went into my purse and handed him a stack of money. I stood in front of the front door, where Sam was waiting on the steps of their brownstone.

"Thanks! Enioy yourselves!"

"You too." I leaned over and gave Sam a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Holy shit! You see Cassandra?" Steve nudged Bucky from the car where they were waiting.

"Yeah I saw her."

"Cassandra the singer?" Scott, Sam's friend jumped up from the backseat.

While Steve and Scott were busy ogling Cassandra as she spoke to Sam, Bucky snuck a side glance at the lack of clothing she wore. She was a devil for what she was doing to him.

"Cassandra! I am going to kill you!" A yell came from upstairs.

Sam raised his eyebrows at me, and a slow grin spread on my face.

"Oh it's nothing. She just put on her costume that's all. Have fun! I love you!" I kissed Sam on the cheek and went back into the house.

Sam walked into the car, Cassie's perfume filled Bucky's SUV. Bucky inhaled the sweet scent discreetly.

"Wilson, you got lipstick on you." Steve teased as he started the car.

"What was Cassandra doing at your house dressed as sin incarnate?" Scott whistled.

"That's Shuri's best friend." Sam said as he swiped a napkin across his cheek.

"Clint and Thor are meeting us at the strip club?" Bucky asked to get the conversation away from Cassandra and her devilish curves.

"Yeah Loki is coming also. From what I heard."

Bucky's phone dinged, showing Cassie had posted on Instagram. He held the phone close and opened the notification to see Cassie in her devil costume on Shuri's steps with a pair of handcuffs and a pitchfork.

"Return of the Mack." #bachloretteparty #sexylittledevil

Bucky stared out of the window, imagining using those same handcuffs on Cassie. Or even better her using them on him and having her way with him.

"Cassie!" Shuri groaned.

"Need help with your wings my love?" I giggled as I went into Shuri's bedroom.

"I've never shown so much skin in my life!"

Shuri's costume consisted of a white dress with a deep neckline, and high slits on both sides.

"This is a night of freedom! Come on. Let's have Gavin make you a drink. I have some fun games for us to play until the entertainment arrives.

We went downstairs, everyone cheering at Shuri's costume. I had Gavin make her a strong tequila sunrise while we played some party games. Bachelorette bingo and never have I ever were big hits. Even Sharon was laughing and having a great time. We all posed for pictures at the photo wall while downing shot after shot. By the time the strippers came, we were wasted. I gave one a extra tip to grind and pick up Sharon and Shuri. Both screamed at me while I laughed hysterically. It was nearing three AM when everyone cleared out. I put everyone in uber's, as we were all very drunk.

"Thank youuu for suc a great parry Cas." Shuri slurred and hiccuped as I put her to bed.

"You got it babe. I hope you liked it."

"I d-" Shuri was snoring as soon as her head hit the pillow.

I heard the door open downstairs, I kicked off my shoes, and carefully maneuvered myself down the steps. When I got there, I saw Bucky bringing Sam in.

"Wild night?" I giggled loudly.

"Not as wild as yours looked." Bucky said as he looked around.

I shrugged, and didn't respond. I was far too drunk to remember I wasn't talking to Bucky.

"Come on. Let's put him to bed."

Bucky and I got Sam upstairs and in bed. Well mostly Bucky but I helped a little.

"You staying here tonight?"

I shook my head, "I can't. I have to go home and pack." I hiccuped and giggled again.

"Can I take you?"

"I guess so. I should be safe with you cause you love me right?" I slurred.

I got into the plush leather seats and gave him my address. Bucky helped me upstairs to my loft and I went to lay down on my giant bed. When I awoke a few hours later, Bucky was on the floor asleep, holding my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Shuri's costume. I don't feel like I described it well enough 
> 
> https://www.yandy.com/Angel-Diva-Costume.php?gid=412363&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=10166225672&utm_content=99936223857&utm_term=412363&gclsrc=aw.ds&&gclid=CjwKCAiAnIT9BRAmEiwANaoE1bHZOMXSBKKWUhKcXduQ4lzyC_HJtkUU6HJDEv_DqxvXwGJlXdjhKxoCBSMQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and Cassie has a friend for support

Ugh the Sun. 

Curse you! You bright bastard! I popped a eye open. I realized my black out curtains were open.

'Oh. Well that explains the Sun dummy.' I chastised myself.

My eyes felt like bricks, my body heavy and itchy from the body glitter I slathered on last night. My head pounding, a jackhammer going off as the tequila and Hennessey worked it's way out of my system. I wanted to rub my eyes but I couldn't.

Wait my hand. What am I holding on to?

I look down and see my hand tangled with Bucky's. What in the shit was going on? Why was this man asleep on my floor? I looked at his face, he looked so handsome. Cause he wasn't talking shit or lying. I was able to see some of his tattoos up close. He had Winnie's name on his forearm and what looked like a large wolf over his chest and shoulder. I thought I saw a red star, but I couldn't make it out with his sleeve. I felt myself staring too much and I yanked my hand from his, desperately wanting to free myself from him.

My movements awoke him, and he quickly got his bearings. He looked at me, while I sat on the bed with a perturbed look on my face.

"Sorry. I know I overstepped. It's just that you were so drunk I didn't want to leave you here alone."

His voice was deep and kind of raspy, which momentarily distracted me.

I stood and kept my back to him.

"Thank you."

"Are you alright? Do you need anything? Water? Aspirin?"

"No. I'm ok." I lied, wincing at the pain behind my eyelids.

"Cassandra. You're not ok. Let me help you please."

"No. I just need to shower and change." I fixed my breasts in the corset and pulled my wedgie out of my butt.

"You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes. Thanks again for last night." I finally turned back around and faced him.

"Don't mention it. I'd do anything for you." He gave a boyish grin and looked away.

"James. Just don't."

Bucky and I walked to the front door in silence. I just wanted to lock the door and get him out as soon as possible. We stood at the door together quietly. His big blue eyes were locked onto mine, weakening my defenses.

"I'll see you around I guess."

I nodded. I went to hug him for staying with me. The hug was awkward, and as we tried to move away, we kissed. Bucky's lips felt so warm and inviting and he immediately reacted, and deepened the kiss. My hands went to his chest, the hard muscles flexing under my touch. Strong, rough hands made their way across my body, pulling me closer to him. He gave my ass a hard squeeze that I liked a bit too much. No one ever kissed me the way he did. Our first kiss wasn't even this passionate. My thighs pressed together, desire pooling between them. When I heard myself moan into his mouth, I pushed him away.

"Get out of my house James."

"But-"

I slammed the door in his face, and locked the door.

"Fuck!" I yelled to the empty house.

I had to call Shuri. I messed up and I messed up bad.

"Ughh hello?" Shuri groaned into the phone.

"Shuri..." I said near hysterics.

I heard rustling, "Are you ok? What's wrong!?"

I told Shuri what had happened, and the kiss that still left my lips tingling.

"Hold on. Sam your phone's ringing!" Shuri yelled and moaned at her volume.

"It's him isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I kissed him Shuri! Why!?"

"Would you get your head out of your ass already? You two still care for each other! You need to sit down and talk to him! Please!" Shuri winced again.

"Sorry. Stop yelling at me. Did you enjoy your party?" I asked tearfully. 

Shuri was right, but I wasn't ready to have that conversarion with Bucky. I did what I did best. Change the subject.

"Amazing! Sam woke up and loved my costume. I mean he _really_ loved it." She giggled.

"I'm so glad my love. I'm going to take a shower and hydrate myself. I'll call you in a bit ok?" I looked down at my attire and shook my head.

"Ok love you!"

"Love you more."

Of course I should've taken Shuri's advice and spoken to Bucky, but all the stubborn bones in my body wouldn't budge. I focused on killing my hangover and scrubbing myself clean. Once that was done, I packed my bags and laid in bed. I had to catch the red eye, and I needed my rest. I popped a melatonin pill and drifted off to bed.

Bucky sat in his SUV, his lips on fire from having Cassie on them. He finally had her soft curves in his hands. Her sweet taste on his tongue. He was intoxicated.Then all of a sudden, she shoved him out and slammed her door.

He called Sam, and asked for advice. Keeping the phone on speaker he held his head in his hands.

"Damn man. Y'all kissed. That's gotta mean something."

"Then she kicked me out. I don't know what to do."

Before Sam could respond, a FaceTime call from Winnie appeared on his screen.

"Winnie's calling me. I'll call you back."

"Hi daddy!" Winnie smiled at her dad, then seening his expression she asked "Are you ok?"

"Hi sweetie. Yeah I'm ok." He lied. He looked at his child and gave her a small smile. He noticed a gold chain hanging around her neck.

"Winnie. Where'd you get that chain from?"

Winnie looked down and held the charm in her hand.

"Oh! Cassie gave it to me. Look it's a music note. Isn't it beautiful?" Winnie gushed.

"That's a beautiful present honey."

Bucky kept his emotions at bay, seeing how happy Winnie was at the mention of Cassie's name made him yearn for her more. The thoughtful and beautiful present for his daughter showed him just made him fall harder for Cassie.

"You thanked her right?"

"Of course! I just wanted to say hi and tell you I miss you daddy. You look tired."

"Yeah I am honey. I love and miss you too. I'll speak to you later."

"Ok bye daddy." Winnie smiled at him.

"Bye baby."

He thought back on last night. Steve ran out on them after Sharon sent him a picture of her costume. He dropped Scott off then went to take Sam home. Only Thor showed, as Loki felt strip clubs were beneath him. Being the designated driver for a bachelor party was as fun as it sounded. He was able to get a lap dance or two while they were at the ass factory. While the men were tossing back shots, he was on his phone on Cassie and Shuri's Instagram. They were posting pictures and videos all night. She and Shuri looked amazing as the devil and a Angel. Her smiles and laughter was contagious. There was only video he couldn't like, that Shuri posted, which was of Cassie and a very burly stripper who was dressed as a cop grinding on each other.

Monday afternoon I arrived at LAX. I had lived there for a few years and had a beach house in Malibu. It was the first place I wanted to go but I had a meeting with Benny to go over the details of the tribute concert.

"My darling. How was your flight?"

"It was good. How are you?"

Benny grabbed my hands and kissed me on both cheeks. Benny had been monumental with my career after Dallas and I broke up. Also in helping me to keep my assets, and helped me get a restraining order against Dallas while keeping the media out of the whole situation.

"I am well. Now let's go over everything."

I was to stay in L.A. for a week, the concert was on Friday. I was asked to sing not just one but two songs, I would open and finish the show. 

In between rehearsals he had scheduled me for a photoshoot with Guess. It was for swimwear and he knew I'd be down with that. He booked the shoot at the house, so we could use my private beach. After the meeting ended, I called Shuri to see how things were going over there.

"Good day hooker!" I shouted into the phone.

"When are you coming back!?" Shuri whined on the other line.

"What's wrong!?" I panic.

"Oh nothing. I miss you." Shuri laughed.

"Shuri! You scared me!" I sighed.

"Seriously when are you coming back?"

"I'm leaving after the concert. I'll be there Saturday afternoon."

"This couldn't be any more perfect! The bridal shower is Saturday night. So come dressed nice!" 

My phone beeped, indicating I had another call.

"Someone's on the other line. I'll call you back." I made kissing noises.

"Ok. Miss you!" She blew a kiss back.

I was walking out of the building when I answered the other call. I heard the clicks of cameras, the damn paparazzi. I had my large shades and a black sunhat, all the cameras could get were my legs cause I was in short shorts. I walked over to my car where my driver Luis was waiting.

"Hello?"

"My baby's back!" The voice on the other line spoke.

"Peter?"

"TMZ informed me that you landed at LAX today. Shame that they told me and not my girlfriend."

"You're back? Wait scratch that. Who cares? I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Besides, it was only three months. Hollywood kept it a secret right?" I said with attitude.

"I'm sorry baby. I miss you. Can we have dinner tonight to make it up? What do you say? Nobu?"

"Peter, I'm not sure. I have so many things to do for this upcoming week."

"I'll get you at seven." He hung up the phone before I could object further.

"Everything ok ma'am?" Luis looked at me through the mirror.

"Yes. Please take me home." I sighed.

"You got it."

I sat on the beach, watching the waves. It was my favorite pastime, which is what sold me on the house in the first place. My mind was a jumbled mess. Bucky's and now Peter's words ran through it at the same time. I still couldn't get over what he said. I couldn't get that kiss out if my head.

"Well welcome home!" I saw a flash of a camera.

"Wan! Why are you always taking pictures of me! I'm convinced you're going to sell them one day." I snapped my head at her and scowled.

"Consider it revenge. Cause my friend came home without telling me."

Wanda was a award winning actress. We met in Juilliard, in a dance class. She kept complimenting how well I did, while she didn't have enough rhythm to do a two step. I gave her some tips and pointers and in doing so we became close. Shuri was the Angel on my shoulder while Wanda was my devil. They kept me in balance and I loved them both.

"Wanda, I'm sorry. There's so much going on." I sighed.

"Ooh chisme! (gossip) Spill it hoe!"

I sighed, "Why did I teach you Spanish?"

"Come on! Something big happened in New York. But first how's my Shuri?"

"She's good. Possibly still hung over from Saturday." I smirked.

"I saw the pictures." Wanda laughed.

"If you weren't so _busy,_ you woulda been there too."

Wanda looked at me wide eyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated." I sniffled, and a rogue tear escaped my eye.

Wanda still didn't speak, she just grabbed me and pulled me close. I let it all out, she knew about James from our days in college and we exchanged our first time stories. I told her about the engagement party, Winnie and the dinner Peter ruined. I went into detail of the showdown with Dolores and Bucky confessing his love to me. I ended with me waking up with him in my apartment, and the kiss we shared.

Wanda listened intently, rubbing my back as I cried on her shoulder.

"Cas. You still have feelings for this man. Stop being pig headed and sit down and have a honest conversation. There's many obstacles between you two. But it's not something you cannot handle."

I looked up at her, "Shuri told me the same thing."

"That's why we are your best friends." She smiled smugly.

"What am I going to do about Peter?"

"Tell him to fuck off. But after dinner. Make sure you run up his bill." 

Wanda and I laughed while I was in her arms.

"I guess I better go get ready." We stood up, dusting the sand off of ourselves.

"I'll help you get ready." Wanda grabbed my hand and we walked into the house.

**The Next Day**

Bucky sat opposite the couch with Sam and Steve, Sam passing beers to the men.

"Whens the game coming on?" Steve popped the top off of his beer.

"Right after TMZ." Sam said as he opened his beer.

"So how's the plan coming along?" Steve asked.

"Good so far. Shuri confirmed she'll be home Saturday afternoon. Everything else is confirmed." Bucky answered after taking a swig of his beer.

"You're doing a awful lot for a woman who wants nothing to do with you." Sam laughed.

"She deserves it. Maybe she will see how she means to me."

"Well I told you whatever you need, I'm here for you Buck." Sam grinned.

"Me too. Even though I think its hopeless. She hates you." Steve snickered into his beer bottle while Bucky shot him a look.

"From cast mates to lovers!? Cassandra and Peter Quill seen going into Nobu in L.A., hands entwined." The correspondent reported.

All eyes went to the TV. Cassandra surely was holding Peter's hand. But more importantly, she was dressed very sexy. A white and nude dress that hugged every curve perfectly. Bucky's heart sank at the sight, their hands tightly together and the smile that lit up Cassie's face.

"Not only hand holding. They kissed too!" Another person said.

The TV showed them mid kiss indeed, while sitting at the table.

"Oh man, Bucky. What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'll win her over. That kiss doesn't mean anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for giving my story a read. I truly appreciate the comments and kudos! If anyone wants to message me I have tumblr tisiphone0711 😊
> 
> For some reason, I feel like I can't accurately describe clothing anymore heres Cassie's dress: 
> 
> https://www.chicme.com/product/Glitter-Mock-Neck-Long-Sleeve-Sequins-Bodycon-Dress/0d28309e-4213-49bb-a37d-23a146817f0f.htm?color=Aprico


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie breaks up with Peter, her performance and a surpise from someone she never expected

"You look amazing tonight." Peter smiled at me as we were seated.

Now normally, I would've blushed and accepted his compliment with a sweet kiss. But I remembered his not so kind words in Brooklyn about my casual appearance, so I looked over and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. I know."

"Thanks for coming. I missed you."

"I know."

"Didn't you miss me?"

"Nah." I answered while playing with my nails.

"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked politely.

"Hi. May I please have a large sake? ($55)The Chef’s Choice Omakase ($125) and Ribeye with Truffle Butter Sauce($70) and the cheesecake. ($15). Thank you so much." I smiled politely back to our server.

I zoned out while Peter ordered his meal, truthfully not caring about what he wanted. I had no intention of eating any of what I ordered, but he didn't know that. I was there to look good and break up. I already conquered the first part.

"I'll get your order started."

"Thank you so much." I smiled again.

"Why are you being so mean to me sweetheart?" Peter took his hands into mine.

"Cause you're a asshole. You embarrassed me in front of my best friend. My family. I don't want to be with you anymore." I yanked my hands back.

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry Cassandra. My manager told me us being in a public relationship is good for our images. Besides, you know how much I care about you." He leaned over, grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Peter. Peter! Were you even listening to me?" I gasped as he let my face go, after that horrible kiss.

"What did you say honey?" Peter asked sweetly.

"I said I'm leaving you asswad. I do not care about your image. Fuck you and that "image". " I rolled my eyes.

"Cassandra, stop. I care about you."

"You care about yourself."

"We just stepped out as a couple! The paparazzi got us!"

"You think that's what I want? I want kids, marriage, the fucking goddamn happy ending I deserve!" I stood up. "You want me to be your chew toy!" I was getting some stares but I didn't care one bit.

"Cassandra, no one knows you like I do." He smiled smugly.

I started to walk away, and turned around. 

"You _do_ know I don't have a problem getting dick right? I cared about you. That was the difference between us."

I shook my head. I gave my best "watch this ass walk out of your life" strut I could give. I asked the maitre d' to have a car pulled around the back exit for me. He escorted me to the back where a car service was waiting. I sat in the car, and I started to cry.

"Hey." I sniffled.

"Hi baby. Everything ok?"

"No. I left Peter." I wiped a tear that fell.

"Thank God! He's such a jackass."

"Ma! Be nice" I whined.

"I never liked him Cassandra. He was always so cocky. His loss anyway. You have such a good heart my baby, I hate when you get hurt. But that means your happily ever after will be that much better."

"I guess. How's everything?"

"Eh, it's ok. When are you coming to visit?"

"Soon ma soon. I have a concert on Friday, then I'm going back to New York for Shuri's bridal shower."

"That's right, I'm coming up for the wedding. I can't believe I forgot. Well you know your mama is old." She chuckled. "My little Shuri. I'm so happy for her. Regardless, you have a busy week ahead of you. Focus on that right now. Everything will fall in place. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you ma. I love you."

"Love you more."

I hung up the call, and leaned against the window. I thought back on the time I spent with Peter. I thought he was different. He was handsome, established and funny. Or so I thought. I sighed and felt a bit better, my mom was right. Everything would fall in place.

All day Tuesday was perfect, as I was learning my songs and choreography. I was so busy I didnt dwell on my shattered love life. The studio kept me until nine PM and then I went home and crashed after showering.

Wednesday morning, I was up around 4 AM with makeup artists and stylists for the photoshoot. Wanda came around 6 with bagels and coffee for us. Wanda being her always annoying self, took a few candid shots of me in between takes. I modeled about ten bathing suits, including just two sets of just the bottoms. I don't know any women who swim topless, but whatever. After the shoot wrapped up Wanda took me to lunch to discuss what happened with Peter. As we sat in Spago, Wanda asked the burning question.

"How did it go?"

"Can you believe this jackass told me that his manager told him for us to go public to help with our images?"

"I'm sorry what!?"

"Yes. I was livid. Then he grabbed my face and kissed me. Ruined my damn lipstick." I sucked my teeth.

"I know. TMZ caught that kiss."

"Well did they report his ass left alone? I left him there after ordering a whole bunch of shit. Then he tries to insutiate no one knows my body like he does. Sir, go right to Hell."

"Ugh!" Wanda said in disgust. "Thankfully that's over. It'll all work out you'll see. And by the way, did you ever speak to whats that man's name. James?"

I grimaced, "No. I haven't. I'm sure I'll see him soon when I go back. I'll talk to him. Besides, I'm positive Shuri will make sure of it."

"Good. If not I will hop on a plane and we can double team you." She laughed.

"Ooh. Sounds kinky." I laughed back.

Bucky opened his phone Wednesday evening to just scroll and see how many pictures Winnie posted with her new necklace. She had posted many selfies with it during the past few days already. His heart leapt into his throat as he saw Cassandra laying on a beach chair in nothing but a red bikini bottom and black heels. She laid at an angle, her curves the highlight of the shot. One arm behind her head and the other carefully placed over her well developed chest. A dark smoky eye with her lips bright red and slightly parted, her hair damp fanning over the chair. She was the living embodiment of a Goddess.

"Good girls never get wet."

She was wet.

Dripping wet, to be exact.

"Oh God, that woman will be the death of me." He groaned into his hand.

After lingering on that picture for a while he scrolled down and saw another, Cassandra in the Ocean, her back to the camera. Her head was slightly turned, with the same seductive look. The sun gave her caramel skin a beautiful glow. She wasn't covering her chest, both hands in the water, calm serene and beautiful.

"California dreaming" she captioned the photo.

Bucky sat looking at his phone, unable to believe that the beauty looking back at him was once his. That she was crazy about him. She gave herself to him willingly. He fucked it all up. But he was given a second chance and he would NOT mess it up again.

_**"**_ Mom! You set this to record right?" Shuri yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes dear! Now hurry!"

"I'm coming!"

Shuri walked into the living room with a tray of drinks and set them on the coffee table.

"You said she's opening the show?" Sam asked he reached for a glass.

"Yeah and closing it too. Cassie is the only one performing two songs."

"That's impressive." Bucky raised his eyebrows.

Before anyone could respond, the TV went black and music started to play. The camera showed a woman's hands playing on a piano. 

"That's Cassie!" Shuri shrieked.

Everyone's attention zoned on tv as she stood at a piano and started to hum.

**_Round and round I go_ **

**_Where I stop_ **

**_You will never know_ **

**_Round and round I go_ **

**_Where I stop_ **

**_You will never know_ **

Cassie was dressed in knee high heeled boots, leather pants and a black wife beater. She had on a large silver chain and white gold and diamond hoops. Her hair was on one shoulder, curled at the ends.

"She looks amazing!" Ramonda smiled.

**_I just don't understand_ **

**_What is your master plan_ **

**_What did you have me do_ **

**_Confusion in my mind_ **

**_Been hurt a thousand times_ **

**_Now I know you're not true_ **

**_(That's why I can't be with you)_ **

**_You don't know what it meant to me_ **

**_Just to make you happy_ **

**_All this time I've waited_ **

**_Now our love has faded_ **

**_Please tell me why it's gone_ **

**_So my life can go on_ **

Shuri shot Bucky a look, but he was too enamoured in the TV. Someone sat beside Cassie and took over playing the piano. Cassie grabbed the mic went to the middle of the stage, and sang to the camera.

**_Round and round I go_ **

**_Where I stop_ **

**_You will never know_ **

**_Round and round I go_ **

**_Where I stop_ **

**_You will never know_ **

Cassie walked around the stage, her hips moving to the music. There was a whole band behind her, and all Bucky could see was her. Her stage presence was amazing. She knew how to captiavte and hold on to a crowd.

The song ended, and everyone in the house cheered loudly as if they were there. Cassie smile evoked the joy she felt when she performed. Nothing made her happier.

"Look at my baby! She did wonderful." Ramonda wiped her eyes.

"That was awesome!" Shuri stood as if she was right in front of Cassie and applauded.

"I have to call Patricia. I know she's so proud."

Everyone watched the rest of the show in silence. Shuri yelled, when she heard the last song start to play.

"This is Cassie! She loves this song!"

**_We are lovers through and through_ **

**_And though we made it through the storm_ **

**_I really want you to realize, I really want to put you on_ **

**_I’ve been searching for someone to satisfy my every need_ **

**_Won’t you be my inspiration?_ **

**_Be the real love that I need_ **

Cassie game out in a baseball jersey, a fitted hat, shorts with another tank and knee pads. She turned around and the jersey read "BX & BK BRED." She had the biggest smile while she sang and danced with the dancers behind her.

**_Real love, I’m searching for a real love_ **

**_Someone to set my heart free_ **

**_Real love, I’m searching for a real love_ **

"That's the dance from the video! Go ahead baby!" Sam pointed at the TV smiling.

"Not only that she has the same outfit Mary had too!" Ramonda clapped and sang along.

**_Ooh, when I met you_ **

**_I just knew that you would take my heart and run_ **

**_Until you told me how you loved for me, you said I’m not the one_ **

**_So I slowly came to see all of the things that you were made of_ **

**_And now I hope my dreams and inspiration lead me towards a real lov_ **

**_e_ **

Bucky was still in a daze watching Cassie dance and wind her hips to the music. Sam pulled him out of his stupor.

"Hey Buck. Pick your jaw up!" He laughed.

Bucky shot him an annoyed look, and turned his attention back to the TV. Cassie finished her song with a huge smile and a wink to the camera, and the crowd and everyone in the house watching went wild. Mary J came up on stage herself, and gave Cassie a warm hug while she cried. The commentator announced the end of the show, the screen faded to black.

The show was a huge success. I ran into my dressing room to cry. My wildest dream just came true. I sang for one of my peers and judging by the hug and compliments she gave me, I did a good job. Wanda was waiting for me in there, holding me while I cried.

"You did amazing sweetie."

"Thanks Wan."

Everything I had been through recently just didn't matter anymore. Like my mom said, everything was falling into place. I was so exhausted and giddy I didn't attend the after party. Wanda spent the night with me and drove me to the airport the next morning.

"I'll see you in two weeks. Have a safe flight." Wanda kissed my cheeks as I checked my luggage.

I landed in JFK and on my way home, I called Shuri.

"Hey my love."

"Cassie! You were amazing! What's better than amazing!? Well whatever it was you was that! Are you here already?"

I laughed, "Yeah I'm in the City. What time does this thing start? Also I need the address. Unless you want me to go to the house and leave with you?"

"Oh no! No. Because we are already on our way there. Starts in about two hours. It's called midtown loft and terrace."

"Oh ok. I'll see you guys in a bit."

"K. Bye!" Shuri hung up on me.

I narrowed my eyes at the phone. Shuri was up to something. I've known her for too many years. Unfortunately I had to be in attendance, so I'd find out just what the hell she'd be up to when I got there. I got home and got ready for tonight's festivities.

I showered, did my hair and makeup. I put on a off the shoulder black dress with a asymmetrical cut. The dress also had one whole sleeve on one side. I slipped on some black strappy heels that tied around my ankles and got into my hired car. I was there pretty quickly, even with New York traffic. I was late, but only by a half an hour. I texted Shuri, asking her which room was hers. She answered, and I went to the front and asked to be directed.

I went through the closed double doors and heard people scream.

"SURPRISE!"

The room was packed. My eyes went wide in terror. I was worried I walked into the wrong room and ruined someone's surprise party. Until I looked at the banner hanging.

"Cassie's senior prom."

"What the hell is going on!?"

Bucky stood forward, dressed in a tux.

"Welcome to your prom doll. Would you do me the honor of being my date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> Round and round  
> Real love   
> Both by Mary J Blige
> 
> Thank you all who give my little story a read. I appreciate it so very much stay safe everyone ❤❤


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the Prom!!!

I stood in disbelief. Shuri and Sam ran over, caging me in a bear hug. Shuri let me go to place a sash that read "Prom Queen" around me and a tiara on my head.

"What is going on?!"

"Buck set this whole thing up. All I did was lure you here." Shuri smiled wickedly.

"I'm trying to right my wrongs doll." He shrugged.

Tears pricked my eyes. I couldn't believe Bucky did all this for me. So many people were there. Sharon and Steve(meh, I knew that was coming) Peter Parker, Carol Danvers my old drama buddy. Clint, Loki and Thor to name a few.(a few football players). T'Challa, Nakia, Shuri and Sam of course. Everyone smiled at my dumbfounded reaction, taking delight in getting me so good.

"James, this is so unexpected. Thank you."

"I meant what I said. I'll do anything for you. I broke your heart. I just want to fix it."

In my usual one upping manner, "What if Peter came with me?" 

"Well I wouldn't have asked to be your date. I would've just done what me and everyone else are going to do tonight."

"Which is?" I raised a eyebrow.

"Celebrate YOU." He looked me right in the eyes, and I felt myself needing to look away immediately.

Shuri pulled me aside for a moment, wrapping me in another bear hug. I hugged her back just as tight, I missed her so much.

"Do you like it?"

"You evil little wrench! I never expected _you_ to be a part of this evil plot." I laughed while some tears escaped, and Shuri wiped them quickly.

"I'm not sorry in the least. When Bucky came to me with the idea, I couldn't say no. You're not the only one who missed the prom experience. I missed having you with me. Bucky gave that both of us. How could I not help him?"

I openly cried at that. I never realized Shuri was hurting from my absence. Shuri dabbed my cheeks, and we walked around hugging and speaking with our old classmates.

"Carol!" I ran over while and we squeezed each other tightly.

"Cas!"

"You look amazing!" I ran my fingers through her short hair, loving her new hairstyle.

"Not as good as you superstar! I have to take a picture with you. None of the girls at my gym believe we were friends." She smiled and pulled out her phone.

"Gym?"

"I'm a professional boxer. I own a gym." She smiled.

"No way! That's amazing! Blow these up and put them all over." I smiled while we posed for a few pictures together.

Steve walked up to me dressed in a tux as well, his pink lips in a hard line. I tentatively stepped back, due to the frown on his face. I had no idea why he was even coming near me.

"Cassandra, may I talk to you please?"

"Don't worry. If he gets out of hand, I'll sock him." Carol whispered in my ear.

I giggled at Carol, then looked at Steve.

"Ok."

"I wanted to thank you for the other night with Sharon. I left the guys at the club when she showed me what you gave her."

"Oh. No problem."

"She also told me what you said."

"Oh." I frowned.

"No, no. She deserved it. So did I. Cassandra, I can't change what happened but I am so sorry. I can't use the excuse I was a dumb kid cause I'm a grown man now. I'm Winnie's uncle. If someone did what we did to you to her, I'd kill him." He shook his head, and looked back to me.

"You have every right not to forgive us, but please forgive Bucky. You're it for him. His only regret was what he did to you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, taking in what Steve said. I never expected any of this. I chose to forgive them all years ago, even without apologies. I knew in order for me to heal, I had to accept the sorry's I never got. Now, everyone was tripping over themselves to make things right. I stood quietly, but my mind was screaming.

"Cassie!" Peter distracted us.

"Parker!" I grabbed him and we hugged.

"You grown up!" I smiled and pinched his cheek as we let each other go. Steve walked off to be with Sharon. I saw a beautiful woman standing behind us, smiling.

"Cassie, let me introduce my wife Mary Jane." She came foward, and shook my hand.

"Oh stop! We all hug here!" We gave each other a polite hug.

"It's amazing to meet you! I'm a huge fan. The Mary J tribute was sensational!"

"Thank you so much!" I blushed. "Parker! I like her! In addition to being beautiful she has great taste in music!" We all laughed.

Bucky walked over and took my hand.

"Excuse us for a moment." He smiled politely.

"Sure Barnes."

"You never answered my question." Bucky whispered in my ear, raising goosebumps on my arms.

"Which was?"

"Being my date tonight."

"Why cause you're the prom King?"

"Nope. There's no prom King. Only Queen. This is all about you."

I bit my lip. I know I was supposed to hate him, but this was one of the most thoughtful presents anyone had ever given me.

I nodded, and went off to dance with him. Of course he went to the middle of the dance floor. Bucky looked to the DJ, and a new song played.

I kept my head down, away from the stares of everyone in the ballroom. I felt it, but I damn sure wasn't going to look.

**_I don't know what he does to make you cry_ **

**_But I'll be there to make you smile_ **

**_I don't have a fancy car_ **

**_To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles_ **

**_I don't care if he buys you nice things_ **

**_Does his gifts come from the heart, I don't know_ **

**_But if you were my girl_ **

**_I'd make it so we'd never be apart_ **

I looked up at Bucky with wide eyes, who was smiling down at me.

"Winnie gave me some pointers. She showed me a video of you two singing this. She also made the playlist for tonight."

"I miss her. Beautiful kid." I smiled.

Bucky leaned closer, and sang in my ear lowly.

**_But my love is all I have to give_ **

**_Without you I don't think I can live_ **

**_I wish I could give the world to you_ **

**_But love is all I have to giv_ **

**_e_ **

My shoulders were moving up and down and Bucky reached under my chin to look me in the eyes. His face grew concerned, until he heard a laugh erupt from me.

"Bucky you can't sing for shit." I giggled.

"Can't fault a guy for trying. Besides you're the singer here." He smiled sweetly. "Thanks for calling me Bucky."

"I did? Holy crap." We laughed together.

His thumbs brushed over my tears wiping some of the tears that escaped as I laughed at him. I felt that same clench in my stomach that I felt seventeen years ago, sitting on Shuri's vanity. But I wasn't a naive teenager this time. I'm a grown woman now, and I wasn't getting hurt again.

"What's are your intentions with me?"

Yeah. I busted the happy little bubble, but I had to know. Cause I'd be damned if he hurt me again.

"I want to take it slow. You have your career, I have Winnie. But I want us to see if the people we grew up to be can be together. Only if that is what you want." 

He sounded sincere, and I really wanted to believe him. 

"Can you give me a moment?" 

"Sure." 

I looked for Shuri, and yanked her and Sam away from each other. 

"Sorry Sam. I need her." 

"Sure Cas." 

Shuri and I walked out of the ballroom into the main lobby. Before I could say anything she spotted a very handsome man and called him over to us. He barely said anything, just staring at me the whole time. I felt myself blush under his gaze, and didn't hear them speak.

"This is my friend Cassandra." Shuri's voice took me out of my stupor.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you and you are?"

"Billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Backstreet Boys: All I have to give
> 
> And 
> 
> Dum Dum Dum lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Bucky have realizations

"Quite a mouthful." I smirked at the handsome stranger.

"Cassie, this is my boss, Tony Stark." Shuri corrected.

"Ah." I bit my lip.

"Cassie the prom Queen."

"In the flesh." I smiled.

"Stark." A voice came from behind us.

Bucky.

A large arm wrapped around me, bringing me back to reality. My prom date stood by side, showing his fangs to the other alpha male in the vicinity. Tony just smirked, keeping his cool.

"How do you guys know each other?" Shuri looked between the men.

"Barnes and I used to go at it year after year on the field. Sacred Heart and St Michael's were arch enemies. I was quarterback of my team. "

"Oh. No wonder we never saw him Shuri. We always skipped the football games."

"Such a shame." Tony looked at me, and Bucky's hold went tighter around my waist.

"I came to check on you, _doll_ _."_ Bucky said it to Tony and not me.

Bucky said it so sugary sweet, I'd need a insulin shot. Was Bucky getting jealous? Mr "Lets take it slow"? Wanda appeared on my shoulder dressed her in devil horns laughing maniacally.

"You can't forgive him just yet. Mess with him first!"

I smiled widely.

"It was lovely meeting you Mr Stark. I was supposed to have a conversation with my friend and we got sidetracked."

I stuck my hand out. Tony grabbed my hand, placing a kiss upon it and I used my other hand to cover my giggles.

"Pleasure is all mine prom Queen. I hope to see you again soon. Shuri, I'll see you Monday."

"I hope so too." I smiled, while Bucky's hold on me tightened again. I wiggled out of his hold while Tony walked away coolly.

"Sorry James. Shuri and I need to talk. I'll be right back." I kissed the tip of his nose, watching him turn bright red. He walked back into the ballroom, and I turned to Shuri who was giving me major side eye.

"What was all that about?"

"Hell if I know. Your boss is cute though." I smiled.

"He introduced himself as a playboy."

"I can turn him into my _plaything._ Besides, I already have a date. I can't juggle two men you know that. _"_ I laughed while Shuri shook her head.

"What you wanna talk about?"

I told her what Steve and Bucky said to me. As the Angel on my shoulder, I knew she'd tell me to sit down and make a rational decision. Today, my best friend shocked me.

"No."

"No what?"

"He cannot call the shots on this. If he is truly repentant, he has to deal with whatever you throw his way. You've made some horrible choices in love and men because of him. You call the shots."

"You're right. You're absolutely right." I said after I listened to my besties epiphany.

"You cannot ask for forgivess then negotiate the terms of how you atone for your sins. We were in Catholic school you know this. After confession the priest gives you a penance. Give him one. What he did today is a great step in the right direction, which is why I helped him."

Before I could mull it over a voice distracted us.

"You're hiding from your own prom?"

"T'Challa. Me and Cassie are having a serious conversation." Shuri narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok. You guys have been gone a while. Come back let's take shots."

T'Challa smiled while Shuri grimaced and I bounced up and down.

"That's a great idea!"

Bucky walked back into the ballroom, without his date. Tony Stark of _all_ people had to set his sights on Cassie. Not that he could blame Tony, Cassie was a goddess. But she was _his_ goddess. Only he could worship her properly. Sure Tony had the means to spoil her but he couldn't love her the way Bucky already did.

"Everything ok?" Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"Tony Stark just put the moves on my girl."

"Tony!? What was he doing here?"

"I don't know. The way he was looking at Cassie..." Bucky shook his head.

"She's a beautiful woman. And she's famous. If you're really serious about being with her, you have to accept that it comes with the territory. You think you're the only man who finds her attractive? I saw those pictures on Instagram." Steve smiled.

"Fucking perv." Bucky smirked.

"At your service." They laughed.

The sounds of cheering took the men away from their conversation. They looked for the source, and saw Cassie, Shuri and T'Challa at the bar. The three were downing shots and a small crowd formed to join them. She was laughing and wiping some of the alcohol from her chin that she missed from throwing the shot back too fast.

A new song started to play, and Cassie grabbed Shuri and dragged her to the dance floor. Bucky and Steve watched the women dance, laughing loudly as they kept messing up. Cassie's smile lit up the room. She was genuinely happy. Bucky felt his heart thump loudly in his chest. He was happy to give her the night she always deserved.

"Blink man!" Sam snapped his fingers in Bucky's face and laughed at him.

"What Wilson?" Bucky was irritated his attention was diverted off of Cassandra for even a second.

"You're eye fucking my girl's maid of honor!"

"Sam's right Buck." Steve chuckled.

"Isn't she the most beautiful woman you ever seen?" Bucky asked, looking back at Cassie laughing with Shuri.

"You want Sharon to castrate me?! I'm not touching that one."

"Same here. Shuri will kick my ass. That's all you man." Sam shook his head.

"So what are your intentions for her?"

"You sound like her. She asked me the same thing a little while ago."

"Of course she did stupid. You broke her heart. You're lucky she forgave you. I wouldn't." Sam shook his head.

Bucky didn't want to admit it, but Sam was right. Cassie would be better off with someone like Tony. Tony wouldn't hurt her the way he did. He didn't deserve her. His insecurity lit up inside him.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was having an amazing time at my "prom". A few of us took a celebratory shot (or three) and I dragged Shuri to the dance floor with me. The liquor went straight to my head, making me a giggling mess. I saw the men off to a corner talking amongst themselves. Bucky's eyes following my every move. I turned around and focused on Shuri.

"You have to talk to him. He's your date after all."

"Yeah I know." I sighed.

My buzz was officially killed. I straightened my boobs in my dress and walked over to the group of men.

"James, aren't you my date? Where you been?"

"Watching you enjoy yourself."

We walked off to a secluded corner, away from everyone. Bucky seemed solemn, and it was probably because of Tony and me keeping away from him.

"I know I said it before but. Thank you again for tonight. No one has ever done anything like this for me. I really appreciate it." I bit my lip.

"Of course doll." He gave a small smile.

"Wanna go dance or have a drink?" I gave a small smile.

Ok, ok. I should've had him on all fours like dog he is. With my Manolo's on his throat. But with the abundance of shots in my system and the delectable way Bucky filled out his tux, I wasn't thinking with the right body parts.

"Sure."

We walked to the bar, and Bucky ordered us some tequila sunrises.

"Cheers." We clinked glasses and smiled at each other.

**_I was all alone_ **

**_I was feeling rather low_ **

**_I needed someone to lift my spirits up_ **

**_So I dropped in on a dance_ **

**_Just to take a glance_ **

**_And there this lovely thing was_ **

**_She was more than enough_ **

**_I asked her for her hand_ **

**_Said would you like to dance_ **

**_So pleased that I had asked_ **

**_She quickly took my hand_ **

**_And we danced and fell in love_ **

**_On a slow ja_ ** **_m_ **

I looked at Bucky and laughed.

"Pretty slick playing my song huh?"

Bucky grinned and we went to the dance floor again. I had to admit that was smooth. As our bodies became one dancing together, I felt everything falling into place. Just like my mom said. My back pressed against his front grinding slowly, sister Maria couldn't break us up and make room for the Holy Spirit as she loved to say. My hands went around his neck, his hands went to my hips trying to keep up with me. I heard his breaths coming in shallow, and I laughed at the bulge that formed in his tux.

All the pain and anger I had just didn't seem to matter anymore. We were different people now, and _maybe_ this could work between us.

Lightheaded from all the sensual grinding and dancing we did, I happily got into Bucky's SUV with him after some bittersweet goodbyes from my former classmates. Bucky drove me home, and I was waiting for him to park the car and come upstairs with me.

"I'm not going upstairs."

"Huh? Why not?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Did you enjoy your prom doll?"

Confused, but I answered. "Of course I did. So much so, I thought you were coming upstairs with me. I know you wanna take it slow, but that hard on that was pressed up against my ass proved otherwise."

"That's not a good idea Cassandra."

"What isn't?" I asked annoyed.

"Us. I made a mistake."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't shoot me! Aim for Bucky lol 
> 
> Song mentioned: Slow Jam Monica and Usher
> 
> Today is my mothereffing birthday!!!! I'm thirty(mumble) years old!!! I'm so blessed to see another year especially with what's going on in the World and I'm so blessed for all the people who give my corny little story a read! I appreciate yall so much❤❤❤


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

"You made an entire fake prom, and I stupidly fall for you and your let's take it slow bullshit! Now you to say it was all a mistake!?" I screamed in the cabin of the SUV, my voice echoing.

Bucky said nothing, instead he just gave me this stupid face as I felt the tears spill.

"Thank you James. For wasting my time again. At least this time you didn't fuck me and leave again. You and your merry little band of assholes still want to torture me seventeen years later. You asked Steve to beg me to forgive you? I was a pet project of you guys huh?" I sniffled.

"No. Don't forgive me. I don't deserve it."

"That's for fucking sure."

I wiped the tears that fell down my cheek and nodded. My hand moved all on it's own, and slapped him. Hard. The numbness that I felt back then crept in. I couldn't even feel the pain in my hand from hitting him. I didn't say another word, simply exiting the car and going upstairs alone. I walked into my house, kicking my shoes far away from me and took my dress off. I walked into my bathroom, turning the shower to it's hottest setting. I should've known it was too good to be true. Bucky Barnes was a monster through and through. As I stood under the molten spray, my emotions erupted. Tears blurred my eyes along with the water pressure pounding on me.

Thankfully, I had the whole floor so none of my neighbors could hear me crying.

I let him in.

And he hurt me.

Again.

She let me in.

And I hurt her.

Again.

To see those beautiful hazel eyes have so much sadness in them, Bucky felt physically sick. He deserved every bit of that pain. Especially the pain he felt when she slapped him. Her dainty hand packed a powerful hit. What he didn't deserve was her. 

Cassandra had fans, a successful career, incredible talent, and a great heart. Her light was too bright to be dulled by someone like him. His baggage was too much to unpack on her. She could have anyone she wanted, she deserved better.

He sat in the car, unable to move. All that was on his mind was how could he hurt her again? His ringing phone pulled him out of his daze and the pain in his cheek.

Winnie.

He debated answering, but did anyway.

"Hi daddy! I wasn't sure you were going to pick up."

"Hi sweetie." Bucky said sullenly.

"Dad, what's wrong? She didn't like the prom?" Winnie's volume raised slightly panic in her voice.

"No, no. She loved it. She said she misses you."

"Dad, you're hiding something."

"Winnie, I let her go. I told her I made a mistake."

"What!?" Winnie screeched on the other line, temporarily making him go deaf.

"How could you dad?" Winnie sobbed.

"I'm..... Not good enough for her."

Winnie cried loudly, and stayed quiet for a moment.

"You don't hurt people you love dad." Winnie said through her hiccups, then the phone call ended.

Bucky went home, to his empty house. His sadness turned to anger as he threw a lamp at the wall. He sat on the hardwood floor, head in hands for God knows how long.

My body was so emotionally exhausted that I succumbed to sleep as soon as I laid in bed. I didn't want to think about the heartbreak he put me through again. The next afternoon, my doorbell rang. I was terrified it was Bucky until I heard the man yell that he needed a signature for his delivery. I silently walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. Sure enough, there was a delivery man there.

"Good morning, Alvarez right?"

"Yes."

I looked behind him to see his hand truck filled with flowers. Daisies, Roses, Lily's, Tulips, Carnations, you name it. In so many different colors.

"Sign here please."

"Who sent this?" I finally managed to ask after picking my jaw up.

He looked down at his clipboard, "Says the sender's name is Stark ma'am."

He wheeled everything in, and I signed. I handed him a hundred dollar bill and thanked him for his help.

There was one card, in a vase of red roses.

"Hope you enjoy your flowers prom queen. Call me."

His number was right under the message. The card feels hot and heavy in my hand, so I drop it. This wasn't the right time to open a new door, _but_ the old one just got slammed in my face. At the very least, I had to thank the man. It was a very sweet gesture after all. I figured a text can't hurt. Can it?

"Thank you for the flowers. That was....something. LOL"

"I'm glad you like them. Are you free tonight?"

"For???"

"Dinner and a business proposal. Italian or Mediterranean?"

"Should I bring my lawyer for this???"

"Maybe later. Just a friendly dinner."

"Italian's fine. What time?" 

"Eight. Can't wait prom queen. I'll send a car for you."

"See you then."

Honestly, I found Tony attractive but that was where it ended. His reputation as a whore did preceded him, and I wasn't about to be another trophy to add to his collection. Regardless, I was intrigued, wondering what the hell this man wanted from me. I told myself I had to wait until dinner, and after finding places for thirty vases, I went to my bedroom and picked up my Lisa Frank notebook from my luggage and started to write. Writing was always therapeutic for me, turning my pain or joy into lyrics. I had been doing it since my freshman year in high school.

The text and email notification sounds constantly beeped on my phone, but I ignored them all. I'm sure it was Shuri or even Wanda. I wasn't ready to talk about last night and how Bucky hurt me, so I shut myself off from everyone. Besides, I was so immersed in what I was writing, before I knew it, it was time to get ready. I got up, showered and dressed in a pink bandage dress and black heels. As I was fixing my makeup, my phone beeped again. This time it was Tony.

'Hi prom queen. My driver is downstairs when you are ready.'

Ten minutes later, I came out to see a large surly man was standing outside of a beautiful black Maybach, waiting for me.

"Hi Ms Alvarez, I'm Happy Hogan. I'll be taking you to dinner." He deadpanned.

His name totally contradicted his demeanor. I reached out my hand to shake his.

"Hi Happy. Thank you so much."

He didn't speak for the rest of the trip. I checked my phone and Shuri was texting me, asking how many times Bucky and I did it after the prom last night. I would answer her later, cause I didn't want her to call me and freak out and reopen my wounds. I had to put on my happy face, and just try to move on.

We pulled up to Cipriani's and Happy helped me out of the car.

"Thank you." I smiled at the grumpy man.

"Welcome."

I walked inside and spoke to the hostess, telling her I was a guest of Tony Stark. She smiled and took me to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. Tony wasn't there, so I sat down and ordered a drink. I was on my second drink, mindlessly scrolling through my phone, and avoiding my best friends messages when I heard a voice.

"Prom Queen."

"Keeping a lady waiting? Not polite."

"For that I am sorry. Did you order yet?" He looked apologetic as he sat across from me in his navy three piece Tom Ford suit.

"No. I'm courteous enough to wait."

"I'm sure you're wondering what business proposal I wanted to discuss."

"Yes."

A waiter came and took our orders, and we resumed speaking.

"There's a woman I adore. And she's a big fan of yours."

"Oh." I said raising my eyebrows. "So what was with the whole playboy line?"

"My fragile male ego. But believe me, if Barnes and Pepper weren't in the picture, you and I would've made headlines last night. I can handle multiple women fawning over me but I know it's bad karma to come in between two lovers."

"Oh, there is nothing between James and I." I looked away.

"Not with the way he looks at you. That man is smitten and head over heels in love. So are you."

"Strictly from a fan standpoint. Believe me." I tried to play it off.

"Nuh uh." He teased.

"Anyway, the special woman you mentioned. What do I have to do with her?"

"Pepper is a woman of ambition. She handles my company and countless others and now it is only logical to delve into the music industry. Now imagine her shock and awe when her favorite singer EVER is signed to us? Your contract is up this year correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Do you had any desire to continue? But it would be with us?"

"Tony, I'm flattered and this is one of the sweetest things I've ever seen a man do for a woman, but I want to retire. I want the kids, marriage, family life. How can I run around the World and do that?"

"I totally understand. If for any reason circumstances change will you give us a call?"

I smiled, "Absolutely."

I was relieved that this was actually a business dinner. I felt all the love Tony had for Pepper in the way he spoke about her and it made me smile and hope someday a man would talk about me like that. And just as a show of good faith, Tony and I spoke with Pepper on the phone, laughing at how she fangirled over me and became flustered.

After dinner, Tony and Happy dropped me off home.

"Thank you for dinner."

"Don't mention it." He gave me a crooked smile.

"By the way, give up the playboy line. It doesn't suit you anymore. You're smitten. Tell you what, I'll sing at your wedding." I smiled.

"We'd like that very much. Take care prom Queen."

"You too playboy." I smiled again and got out of the car and back up to my house.

I went in and sat on my bed, and took my phone out. I dialed a number, and waited for her to pick up.

"Woman it's about time! No one has seen or heard from you or Bucky in twenty four hours! You can't have been having that much sex can yall?!" She laughed.

"He left me Shuri. Told me it was a mistake."

"Are you kidding me?! Are you ok?"

"I just need some time."

I hung up the call, and turned my phone off. I packed my bags and hopped in a car to the Airport.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Cassie?

"Honey what's wrong?" Sam asked he hurried into their bedroom after hearing Shuri scream.

"He did it again! Oh my God!"

"Who did what? What's going on?" Sam stood confused.

Shuri tried calling back repeatedly to get in touch with Cassandra, only getting her voicemail instead.

"Sam, you and Steve go see that white boy and find out what he did to my best friend! I'm going to her apartment."

Sam called Bucky a few times, but there was no answer as well.

Sam called Steve and they met up at Bucky's house. All the lights were off, and the house seemed empty. Steve used his key to gain entry.

"Buck! You here?" They called out to the darkness. Sam gave Steve a concerned look as they saw glass all over the floor and a broken lamp lying in ruin, and the table overturned.

The smell of vodka and stale beer filled the air as they walked upstairs. They found Bucky passed out in bed, with empty bottles surrounding him.

"Bucky! What the hell man?" Sam groaned, as he tried to shake him awake. Steve got frustrated, and left the room.

Bucky awoke with a yell when Steve dumped a glass of cold water on him. Sam laughed and jumped back.

"Jesus!" Bucky yelled and jumped up, grabbing blindly at the air.

"Care to explain why you're passed out drunk and there's glass and bottles everywhere?" Sam asked with his arms crossed.

"And care to explain why no one can reach Cassandra after you two left the prom?" Steve added, also with his arms crossed.

"Where is she?" Bucky slurred.

"No one knows genius! Everyone thought you two were spending the weekend together after the lengths you went to." Sam shook his head.

Holding his head, "No. I dropped her at home. I broke her heart again." Bucky groaned.

"Wait. Wait. You went through the whole night to get her home and break her heart?" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And you pushed her away and the wedding is in two weeks. Shuri is going out of her mind right now! Did you not think of anyone else except yourself?"

"I begged her to forgive you. Begged her Bucky! What is wrong with you?" Steve continued.

"I'm not good enough!" Bucky yelled to the men.

"Did _she_ tell you that?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"No she didn't but still."

"You're a idiot. An entire idiot. But not many people can say they've made a international superstar go into hiding." Steve said sarcastically.

"We gotta find her." Bucky slurred, and tried to get up off the bed, instantly falling back.

"No. You need to find the shower and we'll find you some coffee. You stink man." Sam grimaced.

"Come on Sam. Let's go clean up downstairs while he gets in the shower." The men exited the room, leaving Bucky alone.

Bucky sat with his head in his hands, guilt tearing at his insides. He managed to drag himself to the bathroom and shower. Steve and Sam cleared up the glass and bottles, opening the windows to bring some fresh air in. Bucky stumbled down the steps, freshly showered and a bit more coherent.

"Where is she?"

Before anyone could answer, Sam's phone rang.

"Hey baby."

He listened intently, and said goodbye.

"Shuri's at her apartment. She's gone. Her luggage is gone."

I knew better than to book anything to LAX. The paparazzi would've reported that I was back in a instant. I booked a flight to San Diego instead. I just wanted to be in my safe place, on my beach. No one but the ocean and me. I just needed a few days, that was all. 

I just needed to decompress and remove Bucky from my mind and heart. I really thought he changed this time. He was still the same immature asshole he was when we were seventeen. 

I sat on the sand, listening to the roar of the ocean. I wiggled my toes, and stared up at the blue sky. Marveling at the beauty around me. This was truly my happy place.

I hated myself for believing his lies again. Still that didn't stop the butterflies I felt every time I thought back on the way he looked at me. The way he held me. His heart thumping loudly as we held each other close. I really believed he finally cared and I was able to get the love I thought i deserved. Ramonda was right, there was feelings between us. _A_ _lot_ of feelings, in fact. Well on my end anyway.

I came home to bury my seventeen year old pipe dream. He never cared. He made a mistake. As much as it hurt, I needed the truth. As much as I hated him, I had to respect that he told me that much.

My home phone rang, but I could hear the answering machine pick up.

"Cassie! It's Wanda. If you're home please pick up. We just want to make sure you're OK."

"Shit."

I didn't expect Shuri to reach out to Wanda. Well played my genius friend, well played. I knew I would have to do some serious apologizing for leaving her at this time. I felt shitty for doing it, but I needed to clear my spirit. The last thing I wanted was to ruin her day by upper cutting the best man at the altar.

I didn't have much time. Wanda would be here soon. Thankfully my bags were still by the door, I ran to the garage with them and threw them in my SUV. I went to the Beverly Wilshire. I turned my phone on once, to make one call.

"Hi Benny. I need a favor."

Cassie went radio silent. She appeared online again when Guess released the swimsuit shots she took the week prior. Bucky was able to rub out a few to those pictures, he convinced himself it was to help him sleep as he was so worried. Seeing her in those tiny bikinis and bikini bottoms only further proved the fact that he was a fucking idiot.

No one heard from Cassandra for a week, after her cryptic call to Shuri. Shuri even called Wanda who stopped at her Malibu house and told her Cassie wasn't there. Wanda even went a step further, reaching out to her manager Benny, who told them he spoke to her earlier in the week, and nothing more. Shuri was wreck with worry, crying non stop. Sam, Shuri, Ramonda and Bucky were all at Ramonda's house, trying to console the bride to be. 

"This is your fucking fault white boy! My best friend is missing! My wedding is next week!"

"Shuri I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt anyone!" Bucky pleaded, but to no avail.

"Mom did you speak to her mother?" Sam rubbed Shuri's back in a attempt to calm her.

"Patricia hasn't spoken to her since before the Mary J concert. She called her too and the phone went to voicemail." Ramonda sighed sadly.

Bucky's phone dinged, and he grabbed it quickly.

"New music from Cassandra." Bucky read aloud.

"What the hell? She released a video today." Sam said as he took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

_**All I hear is raindrops falling on the rooftop** _

_**Oh baby, tell me why'd you have to go** _

_**'Cause this pain I feel it won't go away** _

_**And today I'm officially** _ _**missin** _ _**' you** _

_**I thought that from this heartache, I could escape** _

Cassie was sure enough on Sam's screen, laying in bed and clutching a pillow. Dressed in a pink tank and tiny pink shorts. Sam opened YouTube on the TV, and everyone's eyes went straight there.

"Give me that." Shuri yanked Sam's remote from his hand and raising the volume.

Bucky could see her, she was getting dressed and trying on a bunch of different outfits. The saddest hazel eyes he'd ever seen stared back.

**_But I've fronted long enough to know_ **

**_There ain't no way_ **

**_And today, I'm officially_ ** **_missin_ ** **_' you_ **

**_Ooh, can't nobody do it like you_ **

As she walked through the City in her video, men would approach her, but she wouldn't give any of them the time of day. She sang about the man she missed, who wasn't there any more.

**_Said every little thing you do, hey, baby_ **

**_Said it stays on my mind_ **

**_And I, I'm officially_ **

_**M** _ _**issin** _ _**' you** _

"I can't believe it. She wrote this song in high school. After what you did to her." Shuri scowled at Bucky.

Bucky swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen.

"This is about me?" Bucky finally managed to squeak out.

"Why else was she carrying that stupid Lisa Frank notebook for all the time? It kept all her song lyrics she wrote."

"'Fallen' is about Shuri and me." Sam looked at Bucky.

The colorful notebook. She always had it. Clutched against her chest, clinging to it for dear life.

"Isn't that lucky?" Sam pointed to the screen.

The purple guitar laid beside a couch as Cassie walked by.

"She just did this video. I just gave her the guitar."

_**17 years earlier** _

"What you working on now? You're supposed to be paying attention to me! What looks good for this date tonight!" Shuri put her dress down and smacked Cassie with a pillow.

Cassie laughed, and threw the pillow back.

"A song."

"New one? Let me see!"

Shuri was always supportive of Cassie as Cassie was with her. They would ping pong ideas while Cassie wrote in her Lisa Frank notebook.

"All I hear is raindrops falling on the rooftop?! Baby tell me why'd you have to go!? Cassie this is so depressing!"

Shuri looked down at the notebook, and kept on.

"Two ears full of tears? I'm confused."

"You know when you lay on your back crying and the tears slide into your ears? No? Just me?"

Cassie laid back on Shuri's bed and demonstrated what she meant, earning another smack from a pillow. Both girls laughed again while Cassie sat back up.

"It's a break up song."

"A break up song? You've never had a boyfriend." Shuri raised her eyebrows at her.

"But I've had my heart broken. I didn't think it was possible to miss someone who hurt you so badly. Even though it was for a little while, he was mine. It's pathetic I know." Cassie sighed and looked away.

Shuri sat beside Cassie and took her hand in hers. "Cas. It's not pathetic. That's why you're going to become a big Star and never have to deal with a douchebag like him ever again." They both laughed.

"From your lips to God's ears." Cassie smiled sadly. "Come on let's get you ready for your date. You always keep Parker waiting."

**_Now_ **

"All those men, and she just wanted one. I am a fucking idiot." Bucky slumped against the couch.

"NOW he gets it." Shuri sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Shuri. My insecurities ruined everything. Winnie won't talk to me, Cassandra is gone. I messed everything up."

Shuri screamed as her phone went off.

"It's Cassie!" She nearly dropped her phone as she grabbed it.

Shuri read the message, typed something back and looked at everyone.

"Well what happened?" Ramonda asked impatiently.

"She said she's ok. She'll be here for the wedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who comments and kudos' hell whoever just reads this hot garbage I write I love you all!!! I legit tear up when I read the comments and see the kudos thanks so much!!!❤❤❤
> 
> Song: Tamia officially missing you


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding away and coming home?

After a week of hiding out in a hotel room, I was getting cabin fever. I only left to do the video and some studio sessions. Benny got it released immediately, and I knew I had to tell Shuri I was ok. Seeing that I released a song, I owed her _that_ much.

But I wasn't ready to come back home so soon. I needed to detox, and that's just what I was going to do. I had to go back of course, but I wanted to be mentally clear. This was my best friend's wedding and I would never do anything to destroy her day. I knew Shuri just wanted to know that I was ok, she probably would've forgiven me if I didn't show. I would never do that to her though. This was her day and I was going to be there to celebrate it.

My tenth day of hiding, I was sitting on the beach of the hotel, on a white lounge chair. Getting myself lost in thought, I didn't notice a woman sat down on the chair about three feet from me.

"Well, look what the fates brought together." A eerily familiar voice spoke.

I looked for the source of the voice.

Natasha.

I looked up at the sky, and rolled my eyes. The Lord must've thought I had it too easy and decided to throw these ragamuffins back into my life.

Dressed in a white bikini with large black sunglasses. Even after all this time, the wrench had the audacity to still look good. With her porcelain skin and red hair, looking like a old Hollywood pinup.

"Why God why?" I mumbled.

"Hi Cassandra."

"Hello yourself."

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Likewise. I didn't know this hotel let trash in."

Now I'm not like this. I'm a sugary sweet angel. But between having my heart choke slammed and running away from NYC, I was what you call "bitchy". My poor mama Patricia would die over my rudeness.

"I deserved that." She replied coolly.

I snapped my head back to her, not expecting that answer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked full of attitude.

Couldn't a bitch wallow in peace?

"Bruce and I are on vacation. The girls told me about the events of this past week. About time metal man admitted his feelings for you."

"Metal man?" I knew who she was talking about, but I couldn't find the correlation between him and the nickname.

"I called him that cause he had no emotions. Unless it was about you. The man had it bad for you. Seems he still does. He used to give it to us if he heard we did anything to you. To confess to you in front of Dot was gargantuan. She called me crying."

"Boo freaking hoo! I'm supposed to feel bad? Did you all feel bad for torturing me day in and out? Seems like me and her are even." I narrowed my eyes at her.

I totally ignored what she said about Bucky. This trick was trying to get me to pack my bags and go on a guilt trip over _Dolores!?_ I think the fuck not!

"No. You shouldn't feel bad. Green was always her color. Jealous little thing. Dolores cried cause Bucky _gave_ it to her. I believe the words he used were "miserable bitch." I told her karma comes back in all kinds of ways. She's alone, Sharon is stuck in relationship limbo and maybe that's why Bruce and I can't have kids."

In that moment, my anger totally dissipated. My heart hurt for her. I would never wish something like that on anyone, even them. That was the saddest thing I ever heard.

"Damn Natasha. I'm so sorry." I looked at her.

"Don't be. I didn't tell you to guilt you. Honestly I never thought I'd see you again. I am so sorry for what we put you through. Part of our karma was to see you flourish and excel in life. I told Dolores that too. That's why Bucky could never love her. But honestly, she never loved him either."

"Why are you telling me this? Are you his representative?"

"No. But when you get a chance to make things right, you take it."

"I appreciate that but there is no James and I."

"Maybe not, but there is love there."

She got up and smiled down at my bewildered face.

"Take care Cassandra."

"You too. Good luck to you and Bruce."

I went back to looking at the Ocean, my thoughts focused on the conversation I just had. Maybe the universe was telling me something, I just had to listen. I got up, ran to my room and booked my flight home. I came home two days before the wedding, when I had actually planned to come back the day of. Walking out of LGA, I turned my phone back on and called Shuri.

"I'm home. Where are you?"

I went to her and Sam's house. Shuri was waiting on the steps of her brownstone, bouncing impatiently. She didn't even let the cab come to a full stop before she ran to the street. Yanking the door open and pulling me into her arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was so worried."

"Cas. Thank God you're ok." After Sam took my bags out of the trunk he wrapped me in his arms as well.

"I'm ok. I'm sorry." Was all I was able to say.

"Stop apologizing! Our moms are here."

I looked up and sure enough Ramonda and my mom were there, standing at the door. Both of them had the same concerned faces, but they wouldn't push the issue.

"Hi moms." I smiled as Shuri and Sam let me go.

My mother came down, and embraced me. I had to move her waist length chocolate braids to wrap my arms around her. I looked back at her dark brown eyes and full pouty lips that I inherited from her and saw the worry she had over me.

"It's ok baby. You're home."

And to that I let it out. I ugly cried as they brought me and my things into the house. I sat down with everyone, my mom holding one hand and Shuri with the other and told them everything after the prom. Everyone listened intently, my mom passing tissues periodically.

"That was a sign my love. It is time to forgive. Let it all go for you and your happiness."

"Yeah. You're right."

My mom and Ramonda prepared dinner while Shuri and I stayed upstairs to talk.

"I'm so sorry. I ruined your wedding."

"My wedding is in two days. You didn't ruin anything." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're too good to me. I fucked up. I ran away. When you needed me."

"No. _He_ fucked up. If everything wasn't already paid for I'd kick him out of the wedding."

"No. It's ok. He's Sam's friend. I'm sure we can behave."

"For his sake and his balls, he better." Shuri growled.

I laughed, "Well as a token of forgiveness I did something for you."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"After dinner, we need to go. I booked me, you and our moms rooms at the hotel. Tomorrow we have spa days. All day. Friday we have hair and makeup people coming to beat that face!" I snapped.

"Cassie! You shouldn't have!"

"Oh yes I should've. Now pack your shit! We have a wedding coming up!"

Dinner was a loud, loving affair. Our mother's shared embarrassing stories of us to Sam while he cackled with laughter. After dinner, we all hopped in a SUV, and went to the Four Seasons.

The spa day was heavenly, they worked out every kink and pain in my body with various massages. My mom and Ramonda opted for facials and massages, while Shuri got the whole bridal body treatment. We all dragged ourselves upstairs to get ready for the big day.

The hair and makeup crew were sensational, and I sat with Shuri as she got her pre wedding jitters. Okoye, Nakia and I all took turns helping her calm down. The photographer came and took some shots of us in our dresses, then it was time to head downstairs to the grand ballroom. Nakia and Okoye went downstairs as the photographer took some shots of me and Shuri. I was buttoning the pearl buttons along her back and placed the veil over her bun.

"Let's go get you married." I smiled and we walked down to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @shoddyhatter for the jealous line about Dolores. When I read your comment I was like I love that line! The end is near! Its just sooooo long I broke it up. Thank you again to everyone who reads this! I appreciate you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Beginnings

I had to keep my composure, as I was going to see Bucky for the first time since he broke my heart. Again. But I trusted the universe, and knew everything would be ok. More than anything, I had to keep my composure for Shuri, who had been freaking out for hours already.

"What if he isn't there? What if I get stood up?" Shuri's voice croaked and hands trembled, and she gently tugged on her necklace.

"Shuri. He's there. He loves you. You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Just breathe." I said as calmly as I could, as I adjusted her tiara.

"Do you remember that FaceTime call last year? When you told me you were in love?" I smiled as I held her hand.

"Yeah." Shuri said as we exited the elevator.

**_A year prior_ **

"Cassie he's the most romantic man I've ever met! He's so perfect!" Shuri sighed wistfully as the FaceTime call started.

"Gross. Sounds like someone's in love." Cassie teased. "It's only been six months."

"I know! I know! Did I tell you he got me a necklace with dad's picture? It has his birthstone too!"

"Now _that_ is adorable. Ok. Ok. You've convinced me. Could you say you've fallen in love?" Cassie said in a sing song voice.

"Maybe... I don't know! He's just so amazing!" Shuri sighed.

"Methinks someone has fallen. And she can't get up and don't wants to get up." Cassie laughed.

"Ok. Ok! I love him!" Shuri yelled to the room.

"This is awesome. My besties in love, and my creative juices are flowing. I need to write this down!"

Cassie jumped up, leaving the camera focused on the ceiling. Shuri could hear her mumbling for her notebook.

"You still have that notebook?!"

"Shaddup! Now tell me more about scrawny Sam Wilson." Cassie opened her notebook, pen in hand.

**_Now_ **

Bucky was at the altar with Sam, fixing his silver tie as Sam was shaking with excitement and anxiety. Bucky was nervous too, he hadn't seen Cassandra since he pushed her away. No one had even told him if she came back. He was wreck with worry he ruined his friend's wedding breaking the maid of honor's heart. As Steve and Okoye walked out then Nakia and T'challa, his heart thumped, worrying it would just be Shuri next. Relief flooded his system as Cassandra walked down the aisle, holding Casablanca lilies in her hands. The silver dress accentuated her curves and the slit was just a cherry on top. Her makeup wasn't heavy, and highlighted her beauty. Bucky's eyes went straight to hers as she actively avoided him. She looked to Sam and smiled, continuing her sensual slow strut towards the altar. Cassie took her place, and shook some hair off her shoulder, drawing Bucky's attention to her exposed shoulder and neck.

Since when did a neck and shoulder become so sexy?

'Focus Barnes!' His mind screamed.

His eyes and everyone else's focused on the bride coming down the aisle. Ramonda and Shuri arm in arm, coy smiles on their faces. Bucky heard Sam sniffle, and looked over at him, seeing him wipe tears at the sight of his bride. Cassie was looking at Shuri with a smile, unshed tears in her eyes. Ramonda handed Shuri over to Sam, and everyone took a seat.

The priest spoke:

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend."

Love was all that could be felt in the air. From the way Sam teared up at seeing Shuri walk down the aisle to the loving glances they shared.

Bucky surely didn't feel any of this on his wedding day. He shuddered at the memory, Dot was six months pregnant. Neither of them smiled, cause both of them were downright miserable.

"A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy.

Bucky dared to look over at Cassandra, and was shocked to see she was already looking at him. Her hazel eyes boring into his. She had the seductive stare down to a science. There was so much he wanted to say, but of course it was not the time nor the place. They both looked back at to their friends.

"Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish."

I looked at Bucky finally, and admired how he filled out his tux. His eyes caught mine so I kept staring to assert dominance. I won, as he looked away bashful. I went back to looking at my friends.

Shuri and Sam repeated their wedding vows, and I handed her Sam's ring while James gave Sam Shuri's. The priest told Sam to kiss his bride, and that's just what he did.

Everyone applauded and stood for Sam and Shuri. Everyone went upstairs, and the wedding party needed to pose for pictures as the guests were being seated. The groomsmen and bridesmaids all posed face to face, but Cassie gave Bucky her back, going back to her ignoring tactics. After a few shots, the wedding party went upstairs as well.

The DJ announced the wedding party, and dinner was served. Cassie sat on one side of Shuri, and Bucky sat on the other side of Sam. Due to the seating arrangements, Bucky couldn't steal glances at Cassandra inconspicuously.

Sam and Shuri cut their cake, and sure enough the smeared frosting over the others faces, and proceeded to lick it off. The photographer caught me stealing more cake. Hey, I love sweets. 

After dinner and desert was done, it was time for the first dance. I went up to the stage, and waited for Sam and Shuri to get into position.

**_When your legs don't work like they used to before_ **

**_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_ **

**_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_ **

**_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_ **

**_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_ **

**_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_ **

**_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_ **

**_Maybe just the touch of a hand_ **

**_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_ **

**_And I just wanna tell you I am_ **

**_So honey now_ **

**_Take me into your loving arms_ **

**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ **

**_Place your head on my beating heart_ **

**_I'm thinking out loud_ **

**_Maybe we found love right where we are_ **

**_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_ **

**_And the crowds don't remember my name_ **

**_When my hands don't play the strings the same way,_ **

**_I know you will still love me the same_ **

**_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_ **

**_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_ **

**_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_ **

**_Maybe it's all part of a plan_ **

**_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_ **

**_Hoping that you'll understand_ **

Bucky felt a punch to the gut at the lyrics. He stood on the sidelines watching Cassie, not paying the dancing couple one bit of attention.

**_But baby now_ **

**_Take me into your loving arms_ **

**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ **

**_Place your head on my beating heart_ **

**_I'm thinking out loud_ **

**_That maybe we found love right where we are,_ **

The song ended, and everyone gave Cassie a standing ovation. She handed the microphone back to the DJ and rejoined everyone on the dance floor. Bucky watched Cassie dance by herself, enjoying the show she was giving with her sensual movements.

A short time later, Bucky saw Cassie dancing with an attractive older woman, genuine joy on both of their faces. He was so preoccupied staring, he didn’t see Thor stand next to him.

“Who’s that with the prom queen?” Thor motioned with his hand.

“Her mother.” Bucky answered.

“Ah. I see the resemblance.” Loki stood beside his brother.

“Well, I heard you ruined your chance with her Barnes. So, I’m going to ask her to dance. Maybe we’ll end up dancing horizontally later.” Thor gave a smug smile to Loki and Bucky. 

“Charming Thor.” Loki sighed.

“Stay away from her.” Bucky growled.

“Now gentlemen, no need to be barbarians. She is a single woman, free to dance with whomever she pleases. Treat her like a lady, not a conquest. Both of you.” Loki looked sternly at both men and walked over, and asked to cut in with Cassandra and her mother.

Cassandra smiled, and looked at her mother if it was ok, Patricia smiled, and walked off to find Ramonda. Loki held Cassandra close, and they swayed to the music as Thor and Bucky fumed on the sidelines.

My mother and I danced, I relived my childhood when we would move the living room furniture and would dance on Friday nights. I held my mother close, my hands clinging to her chocolate skin. I just needed to be held by someone who loved me.

A short time later, Loki appeared and politely asked if he could cut in. My mom smiled and gave him my hand and went to find Ramonda.

“I just had to get a dance with the prom queen.” Loki smiled.

“Not anymore.” I sighed, saddened by the memory of my prom.

“No sad faces love. This is a happy occasion.” Loki smiled.

Loki and I talked while we danced, until the wedding planner interrupted us and told me it was time for the speeches. I gave Loki a kiss on the cheek and went to the stage with her. She got the crowd’s attention, and handed me the microphone.

The crowd went silent again, as Cassandra walked across the stage and grabbed the microphone. As she went up the steps, her slit exposed more of her long tan legs making Bucky bite back a groan. Flashbacks of seeing Cassie on the beach in the tiny bikini flooded his brain. But it wasn't the time nor the place for that. Keeping his dirty thoughts at bay, he focused on the maid of honor.

Clearing her throat, "Good evening everyone. I'm Cassandra, Shuri's best friend." She smiled as everyone cheered.

"No one knows Shuri the way I do. Because Shuri is not only my best friend, she is my hero. She saved me from the moment I met her. She always believed in me, especially when I did not believe in myself. She has been with me through so many highs and lows. I would not be the woman I am today without her." She sniffled, and wiped a tear that fell.

Looking directly at Shuri, "You are a truly beautiful, wonderful person. Inside and out. And I am so grateful you found someone who cherishes you the way you deserve.

Sam, I love you so much. You are a good man. You knew Shuri was a package deal and you handled having me as her best friend very well. You never complained when I stole her from you for days or when we sandwiched you between us when we danced. And now, I can finally confess that it was me with the fake mustache and hat in the back of the restaurant on your first date." She looked down and laughed along with the crowd. Sam jumped up laughing.

"I knew it!" He yelled and more laughter ensued.

"You two found each other in this cold, cruel World. The love you two have transcends time and space. I pray for nothing but years of bliss and happiness. Your love gave me a hit song. And on that note, I have one last thing to say to the happy couple."

**_Fallen_ **

**_Head over heels_ **

**_I've fallen_ **

**_In love with you_ **

**_I've fallen_ **

**_And I can't get up_ **

**_Don't wanna get up_ **

**_Because of love_ **

The crowd stood and gave Cassie standing ovation, while Shuri and Sam got up and ran over to her embracing her in a tight hug. Both women cried, and wiping the others tears.

Bucky felt his knees buckle when Cassie sang. His legs were jello as he walked to the stage. Shuri had pulled Cassie away, still locked in their tight embrace. Cassie didn't look as he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to follow that." A few people laughed.

"I'm Bucky the best man. Sam and I were not the best of friends a long time ago. We constantly butt heads. Over time, we developed a real friendship, one that turned to family. Shuri, you always kept me in check. I thank you both for your love and support. I hope one day I can experience the love you two have. You two have a once in a lifetime love. The love that people dream about."

Bucky looked at Cassandra, who still wasn't looking at him.

"May you have enough trials to keep you strong and enough happiness to keep you sweet. I love you guys. Congratulations."

The crowd applauded again, and Sam, T'challa and Steve went over to hug Bucky. Bucky looked over at Cassandra again, who was clapping but not looking. She let Shuri go and walked over to the bar area.

He had to make his move, so much was riding on this.

I stood at the bar, my back go the guests. I nursed my drink, wanting to be alone in the crowded room. I danced, I sang and I felt the love in the air between the bride and groom. Both of my mom's were having a wonderful time. Wanda met some man from Shuri's job, his name was Vision I believe? They were dancing and flirting since they saw each other. Shuri had a genuine smile on her face the whole wedding, so I knew she was enjoying herself. I was having fun but that wouldn't get rid of the elephant in the room. I was determined for my friend to have the best wedding ever, and I surely wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

"Cassandra?" My blood ran cold at the voice.

Why was he here? He had already broke my heart. What did he want next my soul?

"Just go away James." I said without turning around.

"Please."

"The one thing I will NOT do it make a scene at this wedding. Neither will you." I still hadn't turned around.

"I saw you looking at me at the altar."

"I have eyes James." I sucked my teeth.

Next thing I knew, I felt something around my waist. I looked down to see Bucky on his knees, arms wrapped around me. People were looking at us, and I felt my face getting hot.

"Get the fuck up now!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Not until you talk to me. I'm so sorry."

I looked around for Steve, Sam, T'challa, hell, even Shuri. The only people around us were distant relations who had no flipping idea what was going on.

"No! Let me go!" I tried to wiggle free, but he was too strong.

"Please! I'll do anything. I just need to explain myself."

I pulled on his ear, making him stand upright. He winced loudly, and held on to his injured ear after I let him go.

"James, I said no. I am a person with feelings. Not your fucking plaything. Go dance. Listen to the universe. Maybe the answers will come to you."

I stormed off to the reception area, desperate to put space between us. I felt my defenses weakening at his puppy dog eyes. Shuri grabbed me and yanked me to the dance floor.

"About time I found you! We are throwing the bouquet!"

"Oh ok."

I really didn't want to partake of this, but I was going to be a good little maid of honor. All the single women gathered around and Shuri stood ahead of us with a giant smile. I saw many hands go straight up looking for their shot at being next to walk down the aisle. My body moved on it's own, everything blurred and next thing I knew, I had Shuri's bouquet in my hands. Shuri turned and screamed loudly, while I came back down to Earth and realized what I had done.

Why was I laughing? I didn't want no parts of this. I had the flowers grasped so tightly, I'm sure one or two died in the struggle.

"Damn girl. You yanked it from Sharon." Okoye said in my ear.

"I did? Oh well." I shrugged my shoulders and laughed with Okoye.

Now it was the men's turn. Fuck. I didn't think that through. Bucky was right at the front lines ready to attack. That garter was his. No one was touching Cassandra. Thor was beside him, talking excitedly.

"That garter is mine! Have you seen those pictures of her on Instagram? Sexiest woman alive!"

Steve made a face, amused at Bucky's anger.

Bucky felt fire in his veins, tempted to punch his longtime friend. He was already furious with Thor’s disgusting comments. He just wanted to talk to her, but she wanted nothing to do with him. Bucky got desperate and fell to his knees. Did he regret it? Not at all.

'Calm down. Focus.' He thought to himself.

"I have never seen so many men wait for the garter." I whispered to Shuri.

"Some of them are married!" Shuri yelled out some names and they scattered.

"Oh Fuck. Why is he there?" I whined.

"You really thought he wouldn't be there?"

"Yeah. You're right." I sighed.

Sam threw the garter, and it was a mad dash for the tiny thing. I'm sure I saw some shoving and pushing, and most of those men were big dudes. From the dog pile Bucky emerged with the garter in his hands. I hadn't seen him that happy. Ever.

"I have NEVER seen men fight over a garter like that ever!" Wanda appeared beside us, Vision glued to her side.

"Of fucking course! Why couldn't have Thor won?!" I complained to my best friend who was laughing hysterically.

I handed Shuri back the bouquet and walked over to the chair Sam had set up on the dance floor. I stood, looking anywhere but at Bucky. I could hear the cheers and the laughter but I blocked it out. I looked over at Shuri and Wanda, and I saw Wanda's smirk and an idea popped into my head.

Bucky was kneeling in front of me, ready to put the garter on. I put my foot on his shoulder, digging my heel into him. I finally looked at him and his pupils were so big that all I could see was tiny rings of blue around them. The cheering and hollering was thunderous and it egged me on more.

I sat down, "Use your teeth." I commanded him.

Bucky's jaw dropped, but sprang into action. With the garter around my ankle, his hands held my leg up and sure enough, he used his teeth to drag it up my leg. Bucky dragged it up a tad bit too high, nearly all the way up to my hip. Even with all the cheering and whistles, when he got right to my pussy, I heard and felt him inhale deeply and then sighed. I couldn't hold back at his perverted antics and laughed. I had to admit, seeing him down there was very gratifying and honestly, I was turned on. 

“Thanks for the fun time.” I said as I stood and straightened out my dress, leaving Bucky on his knees. The music resumed, and I took turns dancing with Sam and Shuri. Well, mostly Shuri and I. Sam knew our antics, we had choreographed dances from high school and we were going to put on a show tonight. I was having so much fun, I didn’t think to look for Bucky. I had one dance with Thor, but the second he grabbed my ass, I sicced T’challa on him. I even danced with Steve, while Sharon laughed at his lack of rhythm.

The wedding was a total success, and I was so grateful and happy to be a part of it.

As Shuri and Sam walked from the hall to the lobby, we all stood outside the hotel cheering loudly. As Shuri stood at the door to the limo she turned to look for me. Our eyes met, I gave her a smile and blew her a kiss, with teary eyes she smiled back and gave a small nod. We had a whole conversation that no one knew about. Shuri was moving on to a new stage in her life, and even though things were changing, she'd always have me and I'd always have her. We just had to bring Sam along. The newlyweds drove away, and people started to head on home. I stood, watching the 'just married' sign until I couldn't see it anymore.

"Aren't you glad I dragged you to Brooklyn?" My mother came from behind me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Very glad Ma." I kissed her forehead.

"What a beautiful and eventful wedding I must say." My mom looked at me while we walked back inside, arm in arm.

" _Oh yeah."_ I laughed.

"Thank you for the room here. This place is so fancy. Too bad I couldn't stay at your place. Fumigated you said?" She smiled knowingly.

"Ma. Stop it." I made a face.

I walked my mom to the elevator, and gave her a kiss goodnight.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too baby."

I walked back to the main entrance, and caught a cab home. As I undressed I realized I still had the garter around my thigh. I laughed, and went to take a shower.

Bucky and Steve sat at the bar of the hotel, nursing whiskeys. Sharon was in the restroom freshening up.

"I've never seen grown men fight over a garter belt before." Steve laughed.

"Well I won."

"What did she say to you?"

"Use your teeth. That's why I did."

Steve blew air out of his mouth, "You sure did, and you nearly put the thing around her waist. You are one dumb son of a bitch. She could've been yours."

"Yeah. I know."

Bucky turned on his phone, seeing notifications pop up. The one that got his attention was from Spotify.

"New music from Cassandra."

Cassandra's words still in his head.

"Listen to the universe."

He popped in one airbud and played the song.

**_Won't you come over and make love to me,_ **

**_'Cause I haven't seen you in a while._ **

**_Really miss your smile, oh._ **

**_Won't you come over and make love to me._ **

**_Baby I want ya._ **

**_Every time we're together, I feel a special part of me,_ **

**_Drawing me closer...closer to you, baby._ **

**_I can't explain....it's just a magic that we share._ **

**_Something between us two._ **

**_Sitting here in my window, thinking of nothing but your face._ **

**_Oh, baby, I try to remember how it used to be,_ **

**_When you used to love me,_ **

**_Love me everyday._ **

**_I don't want to fight ya. I just want you to see,_ **

**_That you are the one, the only one_ **

**_That's for me._ **

**_Baby, let me show ya, there's no greater love._ **

**_Baby I love you for the things you,_ **

**_And I want you to come over._ **

Bucky jumped up from his seat, and took off running. Steve had an amused smile, already aware of where and who Bucky ran off to.

Bucky hailed a cab, and it was the longest ten minutes of his life. He ran up the stairs, not bothering for the elevator. Out of breath, he banged on the door. The door opened to reveal Cassandra in only a very short robe, hair wet and slicked back and a garter on her thigh.

"Bout time you figured it out." She smiled.

Bucky's jaw was unable to close, leaving him with a weird half open and closed expression.

"Is this really happening?" Remembering the strangely realistic fantasy he had about her previously.

"I mean if you come inside, yeah." She bit her lip.

Still afraid that he was only dreaming, Bucky reached over and pulled Cassandra into his arms, pressing her body against his. Feeling her warm skin and smelling the sweet scent of her hair and body wash, he was satisfied he wasn't hallucinating anymore. 

“Cassandra, I’m so sorry. I let my insecurities come in between us.” Bucky spoke in her shoulder as he held her tighter.

“I know. But you had quite a few representatives over the past few days profess your love to me. The best ones were Natasha and Loki.” Cassie held him back just as tight.

Leaning back to look at her face, “Natasha? Loki? When did that happen?”

“In California. Natasha showed up on a beach and told me everything from when we were teenagers. Loki and I had a nice chat while we danced tonight.”

They finally let go, to look at each other. Bucky stared at the love of his life, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen looking back at him, with just as much love in her eyes staring back.

“Can you ever forgive me?”

“I have some plans for that. A penance, if you will.” Cassie grinned. 

“I love you Cassandra.”

“Cassie.” Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him.

Deepening the kiss, Bucky picked her up and closed the door with his foot. Mentally cursing himself for hurting the beautiful woman in his arms, and thanking every deity known to man that she forgave him. He laid them down on her giant bed, and slowly opened the robe, marveling at her beauty. Both nipples pierced along with her bellybutton. All bright crystals reflecting the dim light of the moon. There was another tattoo, right under her bellybutton above her pussy. It looked like a road sign. But he couldn’t focus on that now. He was elated to finally make love the right way. He would take his time, savor every moment, and put her pleasure before anything and everything. 

Bucky’s hands shook as he held himself up over her. Cassie’s delicate hands stripped off his tux jacket and loosened his tie. Bucky removed his tie himself, and not wanting to waste time, ripped open his button down, making Cassie giggle beneath him. Cassie pushed the shirt off his shoulders, and pulled him down to her. Their next kiss was carnal, tongues and teeth clashing. He finally got to touch the woman he loves body after seventeen years. Bucky wasn’t a fumbling teenager this time. His calloused hands roughly grabbing as much of her soft skin as possible while Cassie dug her nails in his chiseled back.

Although, it seemed Cassie had other plans. Breaking the kiss, she pushed him back. Bucky panicked, worried she had changed her mind.

“You’re not in control this time.”

All his words died in his throat, he never had a woman take charge. 

“Strip.” The words fell from her lips sinfully.

Bucky did as he was told, shedding the remaining garments as fast as he could. Cassie moved to the head of the bed, desire etched on her face.

“Eat it.” Cassie ordered.

Bucky dove between her legs, ready to make her see stars. Every lick was slow and deliberate, as he was intoxicated with her taste. Cassie moaned loudly, clenching her thighs around his head, while he lapped at her juices. Bucky slid a finger in and twisted upwards, in search of that sweet spot. Cassie screamed loudly, and he knew he found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. In between his feasting, fingering and occasional biting, Cassie couldn’t take it any longer, and came all over his face. Her thighs shook as he held them, his face emerging with a glazed grin.

Bucky’s dick ached painfully the entire time, but this was not about him. He endured the discomfort as long as Cassie was satisfied.

Cassie sat up, and kissed him, sucking the taste of herself off of his tongue. Cassie pushed him away again, forcing him on his back. She sunk down on him, her velvet walls gripping him tightly. He pulled her hips down until she was fully seated. Both of them breathless and overwhelmed at the same time. Cassie placed her hands on his chest, and they stayed there staring at each other. The silhouette of their bodies in the pale moonlight added to the intensity of their pleasure. Cassie started moving slowly, winding her hips in various directions and speeds, making Bucky unable to keep up with her. He could feel her arousal dripping between them, and the loud squelching noises their bodies composed as they moved together. Drunk with ecstasy, watching her breasts bounce with every movement and their bodies coming together as one. Bucky could stay like this forever.

“Baby, I’m close.” He gritted through his teeth.

“Me too.” Cassie whined back.

Bucky flicked his thumb over her clit, making her clench around him. Within a few minutes of their shared efforts, they both felt the shockwaves and aftermaths of their orgasms. Cassie came with a wail, while Bucky groaned loudly, throwing his head further into the mattress. Both unable to move, Cassie laid on Bucky’s chest as he held her tightly, both feeling the pounding of the other’s hearts.

“I said it before and I’ll say it again.” Bucky smiled as he rubbed Cassie’s back.

“Hmm?” Cassie looked up, smiling at the dopey grin on his face.

“Best I ever had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who kudos, comments and reads my work! Immyowndefender you are an amazing person and thank you for all your constructive criticism! I thank everyone who commented as well. ❤❤❤❤
> 
> I'd love to be friends! I have tumblr tisiphone0711 hit me up😊
> 
> Songs: Ed Sheeran thinking out loud  
> Faith Evans come over


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning and afternoon after

Bucky awoke to find a sleeping angel in his arms. A wild mess of brown, black and blonde curls hid her face as she slept on her side, her back facing him. She was breathing softly, sounding like music to his ears. He ran his hand over her smooth skin, remembering the events of last night. His body still deliciously sore from it.

Bucky moved his hand and pinched himself, making sure he wasn't dreaming again. He felt the pain, and smiled down at Cassandra. _The_ Cassandra, was in his arms. He still couldn't believe she forgave him. He didn't deserve it. He pushed those thoughts aside, he wasn't letting his insecurities get the better of him again.

Last night they made love for hours, switching positions, and going painfully slow. Each torturing the other with slow, deliberate movements. After their third round he finally asked her what the tattoo on her pussy meant. She smiled, "Slippery when wet."

Oh, this woman would be the death of him. But for now, he'd enjoy every second with her. And if she was the cause of his death, Bucky would go with the grim reaper happily.

He kept grabbing and caressing Cassie, causing her to stir and turn to him. Her hazel eyes somehow lighter with the sun coming in from the windows.

"Good morning. Rather, afternoon." I smiled, looking down at my watch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. But it's a good sore." I whined as I stretched.

Bucky laughed, coming down closer to me, his thumb brushing up against my nipple ring, making me moan softly. His lips sucked on my neck, and felt him growing hard again against my leg.

"James, wait. We need to talk." I put my hands on his chest, and moved him back. Bucky's face fell and he looked very worried.

I grabbed Bucky's ruined button down, covering myself while he found his boxers in the heap of clothes on the floor. After all the fucking we did last night, seeing each other naked wasn't a issue, but it would be a distraction. After freshening up in the bathroom, we walked to the kitchen, he sat at the table, while I stood.

"Coffee?" I asked nicely.

"Sure. Blacks fine."

I went and made our coffees and sat down across from him. We sat there awkwardly for a moment, until I sighed.

"Listen, we have to discuss us. Are we going to date exclusively or other people?"

"I want to be with you." Bucky stated with conviction.

I shook my head, "I'm a strong woman James. I dont need or want you bitching out because of _who_ I am. You've done it already. I will not tolerate you running away like a pussy again. Just because I forgave you doesn't mean you can yo-yo me."

"I'm sorry about that." He looked at me apologetically.

"I need to you understand that when you and I step outside as a couple, you are going to be in the spotlight. I get photographed and followed everywhere I go. Your life is in Brooklyn, and right now mine is everywhere. If you cannot handle it, we can walk away now. No hard feelings."

"Cassandra, I told you I love you and I mean it. What I need to know is that you accept that I am a full time father and my daughter comes first." He countered back.

I had to think about that for a second. If Bucky and I started a relationship, I would be Winnie's stepmother. I felt weird about that. Even though I wanted children, it was weird to think of myself as someone's stepmother. Winnie was a great kid, and I cared for her very much.

"Yeah. I know. Can I say the same about you and my career?"

As if on cue, my phone rang. It was Benny's ringtone. I looked at Bucky.

"Excuse me. I have to get that."

I stood and answered it.

"Hi Benny." I looked at Bucky, and saw the annoyance on his face. I'm sure he didn't know who Benny was, but he'd have to get over it. I listened to Benny and stood with my hand on my hip.

"You called the twins? When should I be expecting them? Of course." I laughed. "Benny, I'm busy right now. They can stop by tomorrow. I'll call you back later." I blew a kiss into the phone and hung up.

"Who's Benny?" Bucky asked as I sat back down.

"My manager." I looked at him.

"Oh. Everything ok?"

"Well, yes and no. I start touring soon. Nationally. Also, I was asked to do Coachella."

"Oh." Bucky said again looking down. "Isn't that in two months?"

"Yup. I have five months left on my contract and they were going to use me to the fullest. I haven't taken any action to extend or renew because I want to retire."

"You're retiring!?" His eyebrows flew to his hairline.

"I want to. But, Tony approached me to sign to his upcoming label. I'm a little torn."

"Tony? When did that happen?"

"I went out to dinner with him after the prom."

"Dinner?" He crossed his arms.

"Hold up. You had just broken my heart and I am still single. We had a business dinner James. Business. Slow the fuck down." I rolled my eyes.

I couldn't believe this man was jealous. I crossed my arms as well, but all that did was give me awesome cleavage with Bucky's torn shirt.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Is this my penance?"

"Oh shut up. But now that you mention it.. No more sex. You are going to date me. You talk all this love shit but you don't know me. I wanna be swept off my feet with romance fucker. And let me clarify, romance doesn't mean money. So don't use that as an excuse. And one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I want my tattoo."

"We can do it today if you want."

"Let's go."

I gave Bucky back his ruined shirt and got dressed in a shorts and a t-shirt. I had a large hat and my sunglasses to shield myself from the New York paparazzi. Sure enough, we got downstairs and I could hear the clicking of cameras. We ran into Bucky's SUV and drove off.

"I told you."

"You did. Do you mind if we go to the house and I get some clothes?"

"Of course."

We made our way to Brooklyn, and up to a nice house in Canarsie. It wasn't too far from where we all grew up in Crown Heights. He gave me a brief tour of the house, it was totally decorated by a man. All solid colors, no patterns. I smiled at the pictures of him and Winnie on the walls. Not one trace of Dot. It was like she never lived there. I smiled big at that. We went upstairs to his bedroom, and sure enough I saw myself on his wall.

"I hated that photoshoot." I laughed as I walked closer, seeing myself in the leopard bikini holding a black guitar across me. My twenty five year old face staring back at me, attempting to be sultry and sexy.

"Why?" Bucky stood beside me.

"The wind machine was so high I fell twice." I laughed again.

Bucky laughed and kissed my neck. I whined at the loss. But no sex. At least no more. I made the mistake with Dallas and Peter. Getting to know the person's body before anything else. I sat on his bed while he got in the shower.

Even though I shouldn't have forgiven the asswad, I couldn't deny there was love there.

Unlike Dallas and Peter, Bucky always gave me the butterflies. 

"Ready to go?" 

Bucky emerged from the bathroom, shirtless and damp. His jeans hugging him just right. I was very tempted, but I stood and nodded my head. We got back in the car, and drove to the shop.

"Captain and Sergeant tattoo parlor" was on the window.

"Really? Captain and Sergeant?" I asked as we walked in.

"Football days." Bucky smiled.

"Cassie! Good to see you!" Steve smiled from behind the desk.

"Hi Steve." I smiled back.

"Steve, we're going to the back."

Bucky and I went to a back room and he pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil.

"You wanted flowers right?"

"Yeah but is there anyway to combine that and music?"

"I saw the concert. What about piano keys?"

I nodded excitedly, and he got to work. I was so enraptured in his skills, I barely blinked.

A few minutes later, he showed me a finished product.

"Bucky, I love it!"

"You called me Bucky." He gave me a cheesy grin.

"This is amazing!"

"Where do you want it?"

I stood, and pulled my shorts down, leaving myself in my thong and t shirt. Bucky's eyes went wide, pupils dilating immediately. I smiled and laid back down.

"Thigh please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving/Native American Heritage Day! It was my first without my mom since she moved away.. I was totally bummed but I sucked it up and had a zoom dinner with her😢😢
> 
> Here is the tattoo idea I found and loved: https://scontent-lga3-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t31.0-8/fr/cp0/e15/q65/28235560_1824817070885550_3032218903032710254_o.jpg?_nc_cat=105&ccb=2&_nc_sid=0be424&_nc_ohc=e3fh_xYfr38AX8Py7Yp&_nc_ht=scontent-lga3-2.xx&tp=14&oh=413f8b06c0d7c8876d79d0973f62c047&oe=5FEA10E6


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Cassie open up about their past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: mentions of physical abuse, domestic violence and troubled relationships

The anticipation of what was about to come made me giddy inside. I loved tattoos, the buzz of the needle, watching the pain turn into artwork on your body. It was very therapeutic to me. The physical pain would offset any emotional pain I had.

I laid down on my side, horizontally in the leather lounge chair. Bucky was having a hard time focusing, which I didn't find amusing because he was not about to fuck my skin up. Bucky kept staring at me like a hungry wolf, with the stencil in his hand.

"You think Steve can do this instead?"

"Huh? Steve? Why?" He looked at me wide eyed.

"Cause you can't focus homey."

"Right. Sorry. Sorry." He shook his head and placed the stencil on me.

"See if you like the placement."

I stood and walked to the mirror, and turned back.

"I like it." I smiled.

I laid down again, and saw Bucky put the signature black gloves and a pair of glasses on the tip of his nose.

"Glasses on James. I never thought I'd see the day." I giggled.

"Ha. Ha. They are readers, I like to make sure I can see up close."

The machine turned on, and I took a deep breath.

Cassie took her large tattoo like a champ. Only distracting Bucky a few times with her moans when he went over a sensitive area. He made sure to avoid looking at her face, it reminded him too much of the night before. Cassie bit her lips, to hold in her discomfort. It was similar to how she bit her lips previously when she was on top of him.

Cassie's face contorted in pain, but she stayed still making sure Bucky was able to do his job. Her caramel hands turning white from gripping the old leather lounger.

He still couldn't believe the events of the last twenty something hours that had passed. He made sure to give her the best he had last night, in an attempt to keep her forever. He had alot to take in, she would be starting a tour soon, and Coachella. He was not ready for a long distance relationship, but he knew he loved her and would never jeopardize her again, he would just have to deal with it. Unlike his relationship with Dot, it was different this time. He actually felt wanted this time.

The dinner with Tony made his jealous side come out a little. Ok, a lot. But he watched TMZ, he saw the gossip magazines, Tony was a whore. Cassie deserved way better than that.

When he came to a particularly sensitive spot Cassie moaned loudly, distracting him. He needed to distract her back.

"So, tell me what's your favorite song?"

"What?" She grit through her teeth.

"Too many to count." She whined. "Yours?"

"'Is this love' by Whitesnake. 'In the dark' is a favorite in the Barnes household as well." He smiled at her.

"Oh my God! I love that song! The guitar solo gets me every time." She smiled through her pain.

"I know you love the color Orange, but not any kind of orange, the color of sunset is your favorite."

"Oh my God how did you know that? What about you?"

"Red for me. A interview you had with Jimmy Fallon. Then you guys did egg roulette. Very funny stuff." He stopped the machine and smiled at me again.

"Cracking eggs on your head isn't funny when you're picking shells out." I laughed.

"Everything ok in there?" Steve popped his head through the door.

"Cassie isn't dressed!" Bucky yelled.

"It's fine. I've shown enough on Instagram." I giggled.

Steve walked in, inspecting Bucky's work.

"Not bad Buck. Needs more shading." He smiled at his friend's aggravation.

"By the way, nice butt." Steve laughed as he left the room. Bucky stopped the machine and stood.

"Thanks! I work out!" I laughed loudly.

"Fucking perv." Bucky snarled.

"Oh please. Like you aren't getting your rocks off to those topless pics of me online?" I raised a eyebrow at him.

Bucky's face flushed, he realized he was busted.

"N-no. I don't."

" _Sure ._ "

"You hungry? I can order something."

I realized we hadn't eaten, nodded eagerly.

"Pizza ok?"

"Yes please!" I whined.

"What topping?"

"Sausage!" We both yelled, then laughed again.

"While you order that, I need to make a phone call."

"Ok."

I sat up carefully and took out my phone. My leg was emitting so much heat, and I groaned at the movements.

"Benny, listen keep the twins on ice for at least a week. They can torture me later. They can forward the routines to Mickey. I just got a tattoo, and I need some healing time. Ok. Bye."

"The twins?" Bucky raised a eyebrow at me.

"My choreographers. Evil biatches." I laughed.

"I know I'm asking a lot of questions, but who's Mickey?"

"My assistant."

Bucky opened his mouth and I already knew what he was going to ask, so I beat him to it.

"Mickey is a girl. Her name is Michaela, I named her Mickey." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. Ok."

I laid back down, and Bucky turned the machine on while we waited for our pizza.

"So tell me about Dallas."

"Dallas? Why?" I winced as he went in with the orange ink to my flower.

"Sam told me the condensed version. I wanna hear it from you. If you're up to it."

I wasn't expecting that. I knew if Bucky and I were going to be in a relationship, there would have to be total transparency. I sighed, and looked at the wall.

"I was 25, I just started. 'In the dark' went to number 1 and I was on top of the World. Then all of a sudden, he appears at a party looking good and talking even better." 

I shuddered, remembering the night vividly. Bucky stopped the machine, and kept eye contact with me.

"He was so supportive, doting and attentive. Everything I never had in a man. Two months in, we were living together. He managed me, so I figured who better than someone who loved me to have my best interests at heart? A few months later, he changed. Criticized everything. From my hair to my clothes to how I spoke. If I didn't make a interviewer laugh enough, I was boring. If I made them laugh too much, I was being fake or phony. The first time I spoke back, he backhanded me so hard, there was blood in my mouth. He apologized, and swore he'd never do it again. Wanna know why I hate that photoshoot that you have posted on your wall?" Cassie sat up, and looked at Bucky.

"Why?" Bucky was fuming, but he did his best not to let it show. Cassie was being open with him, and he loved her even more for it.

"The guitar that I'm holding was hiding the bruises. That's why it was across my body. I caught him cheating, _again._ When I confronted him and told him I was leaving, he hurt me so bad. He told me I needed to fix my nose so more people could like me. I loved him, so I believed him. It went on for two years until Shuri found out. She saw the bruises and when she went to touch me I flinched so bad, it made her break down. I felt so guilty. Seeing T'challa kick his ass did little to comfort me. But that was how Wanda and Shuri got close, they became my coast to coast support system, I went to therapy and Wanda helped me find Benny, who helped me keep everything I had and was able to get a restraining order on him. Not before he broke into my house and smashed my guitar. The one you helped Shuri replace, so thank you for that." Cassie smiled.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry. What he did to you.." Bucky seethed.

"I've made peace with it."

Bucky grabbed Cassie and held her in his arms. She held him back, getting lost in his large warm arms, inhaling his cologne and sighing contently. Bucky felt all the pain raditating off of her, which made him squeeze a little tighter. They stayed that way until his phone rang that their food was there.

Bucky left to retrieve their pizza while Cassie stared at the ceiling, stuck in disbelief that she told someone about Dallas.

"Here you are doll." Bucky returned with the pizza box, plates and napkins. I sat up, eagerly grabbed a slice and started to eat.

Bucky sat across from me again, eating quietly.

"So.... What happened with Medusa?" I asked as I finished the first slice and was reaching for another.

Bucky grimaced, and looked away. He hated thinking about those days, but Cassie was open and honest with him and he would be the same.

"

We dated in high school but we broke up after the prom even though we were going to the same school.

My junior year in Fordham, I had a knee injury and there went my dreams of playing professionally. I was worried I would lose my scholarship, and Dot was a student there too. After my surgery, she helped me out a lot. I really appreciated her being there for me. One night we got carried away, and we slept together."

"Wait you guys didn't sleep together in high school?" Cassie asked she wiped her mouth a napkin.

"On prom night. She loved telling everyone in the school I was her boyfriend. It made sense, head cheerleader and football player I guess. We got together in senior year. Because I was too stupid to ask out the beauty who stood at Shuri's locker staring at me with her mouth wide open."

"Shut it Barnes." Cassie rolled her eyes.

He smiled, then turned serious.

"Well Dot got pregnant and I had to drop out. Her parents were adamant that we get married. She managed to graduate. Even before Winnie was born, we just started to hate each other. We couldn't be in the same room without feeling tension. I started the shop with Steve, and she constantly criticized and put us down. When Winnie was seven, the fights were constant, multiple times a day over any and everything. A.I.M offered her a job in San Francisco. She told me I had to sell my half of the store to Steve, so I could take care of Winnie while she worked. I refused and we got a divorce."

"How did Winnie take it?" Cassie asked empathetically.

"Winnie had a tough time at first, but she adapted quickly. Dolores was hardly around anyway. She barely had time for me or our daughter. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"When I saw you two in the kitchen cooking together, I saw the future I never got. You showed her more love in those five minutes than I've ever seen Dolores show her. She's never been so happy around another woman unless it was Ramonda."

"Wow." Cassie bit her lip.

"That's why I can say I love you. Even with everything you've been through, you are still that same kind hearted girl. I remember when Thor beat up Bruce and I saw you in the hallway, cleaning up his face. Then you sat on the floor with him, and held him. Sister Maria gave you detention for being in the hallway after the bell rang."

"Oh my God. I remember that."

Cassie's phone rang again, she excused herself from the conversation.

"Hi Ma. I'm sorry I didn't call..... No.... I'm getting a tattoo right now. Yes another one! Ok. Ok. Ok. Brunch tomorrow? Yes ma'am. Love you too. Bye."

Bucky chuckled as she hung up and sighed.

"Shut it."

"Makes me miss my ma."

"Sorry about that."

"No worries. Come on. I just need to finish the shading and then we're all set."

We resumed, and sure enough ten, fifteen minutes later we were done.

"Ok go see."

I hopped up, ignoring any pain. I ran to the mirror, and let out a loud high pitched squeal that had made Steve run to the back. I turned and grabbed Bucky, thanking him with a sloppy kiss.

"Everything ok?!"

"Jesus Steve!" Bucky groaned as we let go.

"Sorry. Sorry. Continue." He backed out as we laughed.

"It's beautiful thank you!" I gushed as I stared at the orange, blue,yellow and pink flowers that surrounded the piano keys. It was girly, musical and so very me.

"I'm glad you like it doll. Let's get it cleaned and wrapped up." Bucky smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about my delay in updating. My fiancé was sick over Thanksgiving and while I nursed him back to health, I caught what he had. Thank god it wasn't COVID. I'm a bit better and I hope everyone is good out there too 😘


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie gets some news makes a decision Bucky starts his romance tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just say I HATE this chapter. Loathe, despise the shit but it had to be done comments and kudos are always welcome! ❤❤

Bucky carefully cleaned and added antiseptic ointment to my thigh, then wrapped it in saran wrap.

"There all done." Bucky smiled up at me.

"How much do I owe you James?"

"Oh I can think of something." He grinned devilishly.

I nodded, and bit my lip. Bucky was just as gorgeous now as he was back then. My stomach fluttered and he leaned down to kiss me again. I knew that his lips were the last lips I ever wanted to kiss again. My hands went around his shoulders, while his locked on my waist and ass. As our kiss deepened, I didn't realize I was moving backwards to the lounge chair. I carefully laid back, staring at the prominent bulge in his jeans.

"God Bucky, I can't wait."

Ok. I said no sex, but can't blame a girl with the raging hormones and pent up sexual frustration.

Bucky said nothing, just giving me that predator stare he loved to do. Being very careful to avoid with my freshly tattooed right thigh, he grabbed my left untattooed thigh and put it on his shoulder after he pulling his jeans and boxers down, and leaned over me. Pulling my thong to the side, and in one smooth thrust, he was fully inside of me. Both of us groaning loudly. Even after last night, I had to adjust to his size.

I was so far gone I didn't think about who could hear us, Steve, any customers, _any_ _body_ for that matter. My hands went behind my head, grasping the worn leather as tight as I could. Bucky stayed inside me unmoving, while my body accommodated his. After a few agonizing moments he pulled out and slammed into me, making me cry out again. He pulled my shirt up, baring my chest to him, and roughly pulling the cups of my bra down. Large hands fondled me as he fucked me relentlessly. Bucky released me and leaned down, his face centimeters from mine.

"God, I love you." Looking me dead in the eyes.

I damn sure wasn't saying it back, regardless of the mind blowing sex I was having in a tattoo chair. Granted I said no sex, but I wasn't about to lie cause his dick was in me. A good one none the less, but nope.

I grabbed his face and brought his closer for another kiss. Our tongues tangled together, while Bucky drove me to heights of esctacy. My hands went under his shirt, my silver nails digging into every piece of muscle they could grab. Bucky pulled away and I looked at him like he lost his damn mind. 

"Face down. Ass up." He commanded.

I smiled, "Yes papi."

We scrambled to move, and Bucky lowered the lounger, scaring me for a moment. I felt him get behind me, a hand on each hip. My nerves on fire for what was about to happen. Slamming into me again, I let out a loud moan at the feeling. I was so deliciously full again, and I arched my back to accommodate him. I made sure to push back against him with every thrust of his hips.

"Perfect. You're perfect for me." Bucky muttered behind me.

"You too." I said between moans.

Bucky fucked me at an unforgiving pace. His grunts and the sound of my slick filled the small room. I was so close, tears streamed down my face at the euphoria I was feeling. 

"Say it again. Call me papi."

"Papi!" I yelled as I came, nearly falling foward, but Bucky held me up. He's close too, as his motions started getting sloppy. Bucky yelled out loudly, spilling into me. I did end up falling foward, both of us breathing heavily.

"Jesus. That was amazing." I panted as I turned over looking at my sex on a stick boyfriend.

"I bet it was!" Steve sang behind the door.

Bucky and I looked at each other, totally busted. I covered my face with my hands while we both erupted in laughter.

"Come on dollface. I'll make you dinner."

Bucky helped me put my shorts back on carefully, and we cleaned up as best as we could. I put my hat and sunglasses back on, and we did the walk of shame out of the tattoo parlor. Steve was grinning at us, while he was setting up his station for a customer.

Ever the gentleman, he helped me in his SUV and closed the door. As he started the car he grabbed my hand and placed a kiss upon my knuckles. I sighed, basking in our post sex ambience.

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine. I have to meet my mom by eleven tomorrow."

"Ok. I'm just going to stop by my house for some clothes."

"Sure."

The entire drive his hand was wrapped around mine, making my stomach do flips. I waited in the car while he grabbed a "spennanight" bag, and as soon as he got back in, his hand returned to mine. We drove on in comfortable silence again, until we got to my building.

As we walked in, I heard the cameras and saw the flashes, but we kept our heads down until we went inside.

"They don't give up do they?" Bucky asked as we went inside the apartment.

I sighed, "No. It's highly annoying."

I started to strip, carefully pulling my shorts down, leaving myself in my underwear, and picking them up to take everything into the bathroom. I slowly turned to see Bucky standing behind me with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

"Yes?"

"Why are you getting naked in front of me?"

"I'm going to shower you deviant. I smell like you." I smiled.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Bucky smirked.

"Shut up." I smiled at him.

"Do not-" He started but I cut him off.

"Get it wet! I know!"

I needed this shower badly, I was so sore. I turned my attention to the small collection of love bites and bruises that were sprinkled all over my body, smiling at Bucky's handiwork. I showered carefully keeping my right leg out of the way of the spray of water. I got out and dried myself carefully, putting on some lotion and perfume. I grabbed a emerald green bra and matching boyshorts and went back out into the kitchen, where Bucky was standing over the stove, and wolf whistled at me.

"Smells amazing. What are we having?"

"Lasagna."

"Hmm. I'm going to my studio. Come get me when everything's done."

"What studio?"

"The giant room with the mirrors at the end of the apartment." I smiled and pointed down the hall.

"Oh."

With the tour and Coachella coming up, I needed to stay limber and flexible as I possibly could. I stretched and looked at myself in the mirror. Besides, I loved to dance, it was what I was put on earth to do. Whenever I felt down or sad, I would stay in my studio and let the music play until my body and emotions were exhausted.

"Alexa. Put on my practice playlist. Shuffle."

Alexa answered back, and the music played over the speakers. Whenever I was alone I'd always practice to the music my mom played when I was a kid, old school R&B.

I danced for a little while, and one of my favorite songs started to play. I had a idea and paused the song. Angling my phone against the wall, I went live on Instagram and resumed the song.

Bucky could hear the music down the hall, but he stayed put. He was taking the lasagna out of the oven to cool when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He left Cassie in her studio, he didn't want to be a distraction, and he didn't want to burn food for her the first time he cooked for her. He and Winnie would have lasagna night every week, as it was their tradition. He wanted to bring Cassie into it as well.

His phone buzzed again, and he saw it was Steve calling him.

"Yeah Steve?"

"Are you with Cassie right now?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Steve chuckled, "She's giving Instagram quite a show."

Bucky hung up, and looked down at the screen. The notification that Cassie had went live was there. Clicking on the notification, he saw his girlfriend dancing slowly and provocatively.

_**Somebody told me** _

_**There'd be trouble at home** _

_**'Cause we never talk a lot** _

_**When we spend time alone** _

Laying on her back, arched impossibly. Winding her hips to the slow sensual beat.

_**So how are we supposed to know** _

_**Know when something is wrong** _

_**Well, we've got a way to communicate** _

_**It keeps a happy home** _

_**And no one does it like me** _

On her knees, running her hands down her body. Every movement fluid as if she had practiced this dance many times over.

_**And no one but you** _

_**Has that kind of whip appeal on me** _

_**Keep on whippin' on me** _

_**Work it on me** _

_**Whip all your sweet sweet lovin' on** _ **_m_ ** **_e_ **

"Bout time you showed up." Cassie turned her head to Bucky who was standing at the door out of view of the camera. As Cassie reached to turn off the video Bucky's tattooed arm appeared, and Cassie could be heard giggling.

"It must be time for the food!" She squealed as the video ended.

Throwing me over his shoulder like a caveman, and sat me down at the table.

"Hold on."

I stood and grabbed a romper to cover myself, since eating in my underwear wasn't as sexy as it looked.

"I hope you like it doll. This is a weekly tradition in our house."

"Aww Bucky." I smiled at him.

"So, was that a preview of tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up. I was keeping myself limber. Besides with you feeding me carbs and all."

"So what's the tour schedule like?"

There it was. The harsh reality. It was like every unpleasant thing that I loved to push aside or changed the subject he was bringing up."

"I haven't gotten the schedule yet, but considering Coachella is soon, I will probably be out on the West Coast for a while then finish over here. I tend to end my tours in New York so I can stay home for a while. Once everything is confirmed, we can see if you can come out for some of those dates." I smiled at him as I cut into my food.

Bucky nodded, "Should we tell anyone yet?"

"It's a dead given that Steve knows. As far as Winnie, let that be something we do together. I'd rather talk to her in person. So it may have to wait awhile. Besides, the tabloids may tell her before we do." I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't help that my shirt was open." Bucky smiled.

"Yeah that too. Hmm. Bucky this is delicious!"

We ate and talked, having a romantic dinner. After dinner, we laid in bed and made love until we passed out.

"Shit!" I jumped up hitting my phone silencing the alarm. I jumped up and ran to get myself ready for brunch with my mom. She was a prompt woman and I wasn't trying to hear her mouth. My loud yell woke Bucky with a start.

After showering together, he unwrapped my leg to give the tattoo a look.

"Looks good. You should let it breathe a little, just keep it out of the sun."

"Yes Sir." I rolled my eyes.

"Can I see you later?" Bucky asked after we got dressed. 

His red Henley was doing things to me, but I was a good girl. Unlike him, who harrassed me the second I got my short shorts on.

"Um. Sure." I smiled.

"Ok. I'll see you after work."

Bucky offered to take me to the resturant, but I knew my mom would make him stay with us. I wanted to spend some time with her alone. We kissed goodbye and I jumped in a uber while he went to Brooklyn. Thankfully the paparazzi were not out as of yet.

Thw driver let me out at Norma's where my mother was already waiting. I adjusted my sunhat, and took off my sunglasses.

"Hi mama." I smiled and bent down to give her a kiss.

"Hello my child. Only fifteen minutes late. A new record."

"Ha. Ha."

We walked in and was seated in the back.

"So, there's some new developments I saw on the shaderoom about you."

"Ew Ma."

"It's ok Bucky's cute. That ripped shirt was a nice touch."

"What?"

She laughed and showed me the picture on her phone. I sighed and put my head in my hands. The waitress came over, and we both ordered French toast, mine was cheesecake filled while hers were covered in chocolate and strawberries, she also ordered waffles.

"Are you happy with him?"

I smiled, "Yeah. I am."

"Then that's all I needed to hear. Just make sure you both work for it to work." She grabbed my hands.

"I know ma. So, anything new in boring old Texas?" I let go, and sipped my mimosa.

"Actually, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"I met someone." She turned red.

"Mom! That's wonderful! Who is he? Matter of fact where is he? Down in Texas?" I bounced in my seat.

Mom stayed single since she divorced my father. She worked tirelessly to keep me in Catholic school and in all my dance and singing lessons. Whixh is why when I was able to, I made sure she never worked again. Even after I was signed, she didn't mention any men. I always told her to find love again, Lord knows my father did with his new family.

"Actually, you know him." She looked around nervously.

"I do? Who?"

"Nick Fury."

My jaw dropped. "My teacher!? Since when did this happen?!" I whisper screamed.

"For a while now. Since your graduation, we always kept in touch. He is retiring next year and we decided to make it official."

"Woooow."

"How do you feel about it?" She grabbed my hand.

"I'm not mad or anything. More so shocked."

"He's here. He's been sitting at the bar. Can he come over now?"

I nodded.

Fuck now _that_ I wasn't expecting.

"My star pupil." His stern voice was above me.

"Prof Fury. It's been a long time." I looked up, my jaw still unable to close fully.

He sat down beside my mom, and took her hand.

"I know this is a bit of a shock, but we wanted your approval."

I looked at both of them, I'd never seen him so happy. My mother was positively glowing. 

"If you make my mother happy, then there's nothing more I can say." I smiled. "Come on. Let's eat!"

My mother and professor both shared a look of relief, and our food was brought out shortly after. I told them about the upcoming tour and Coachella.

"I always knew you'd make me proud Cassandra. You have drive unlike any student I've ever seen."

It was my turn to glow bright red. I covered my face with my hands, he was always so tough and stern and to hear him say he was proud of me nearly drove me to tears. 

I sniffled, "Thank you. So, is this going to be long distance?"

"Umm no. I'm staying in New York with Nick."

I raised my eyebrows at her, I wasn't expecting that answer.

"Alrighty then."

We sat and ate, talking a bit more about mom coming back to New York and his last year of teaching. I saw my hard ass professor in a whole new light, and it was adorable. My mother deserved this happiness, and I was so glad he gave it to her.

My phone chimed, and I looked down to see who it was.

'Benny said you need a week. We are giving you one day. No compromise. Be there at 10 AM sharp. G.'

"Fuck." I said out loud as I typed back a OK.

"Everything ok?" My mom looked worried.

"No. No. Everything's fine. It's work stuff."

We finished eating, and I went back home after we made sure to try to squeeze a dinner date with us three ASAP. I came home, and laid in bed until Bucky came with dinner. 

It was Chinese tonight, and I had no complaints. As we sat at the table, I told him about my mother and the twins, so he was bummed when I said he would have to be out of the house early.

As we cleaned and put the food away, I noticed Bucky was acting weird. He kept grinning at me, and turning red.

"Ok! What's going on with you?!" I stood with my hands on my hips.

"Me? What? Nothing."

"James..."

"Ok. Ok. I got you a present. And I really want to give it to you."

Bucky walked off to his bag, and pulled out a small gift bag. He was practically giddy as he handed it to me. I opened it up to see a small black box. I immediately got nervous, worried he was going to propose. Inside was a gold ring with a orange stone in the shape of a heart. I gasped as he slid it on my hand.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!" I felt my heart beating hard in my chest.

"It's a promise ring. You can have a piece of me with you wherever you go." He kissed my lips gently.

We didn't have sex that night, just laying in bed together until we fell asleep. Bucky kissed me goodbye early and told me he'd see me later tonight. I turned and went back to sleep.

I awoke to my phone ringing incessantly, and I reached blindly to grab it and shut it up. When I saw the name flashing on the screen, I knew better than to not answer it.

"Hey G. Yes I'm up." I lied, and winced at the pain in my thigh. "You guys are downstairs? Ok come on up."

Fuckkkkk. The twins were here. And I'm not dressed or alive enough to deal with them. I rushed to the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth. As soon as I finished, they were pounding on my door.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" I hollered at the door.

I opened it to find the twins, Gamora and Nebula. Gamora with her green and red hair and Nebula with her blue hair and matching evil smiles. Mean bitches who were the best choreographers that ever existed. I've worked with them for many years and we had a great bond. But they were still two mean heffers and I reminded them as often as I could.

"Oh no! It's my evil step sisters!" I laughed as I let them in. We all hugged and we walked down the hallway to the studio at the other end of my apartment. We went in, and I turned and faced them.

"What is that?" Nebula asked in her low sultry voice pointing at my leg that was still wrapped.

"Screw that! Look at her face. She's glowing! Would this have anything to do with the man TMZ photographed you with recently? The very sexy one who left with a torn shirt?"

"Is that who that sexy tattooed arm belonged to?" Nebula smirked.

"I plead the fifth on that. And I got a tattoo Neb." I smiled at them.

"Let's see what you did to yourself." Gamora stood with her hands on her hips.

I carefully unwrapped the cling wrap enough to show Bucky's masterpiece, earning some impressed whistles from Gamora and Nebula gave me a blank stare.

As we stretched, Gamora took it easier on me than her sister. We sat on the floor, and Nebula asked the burning question.

"Who is he?"

"A guy I'm dating?" I asked more than answered.

"Wait, what happened to Peter?"

I groaned, and we all stood. Nebula put my music on and we started doing old dances just to keep us active. In between told them the whole story. Peter, Bucky and our first time, the prom and the wedding.

"You're better than me. Cause I could NEVER forgive a guy who did that to me!"

Now I'm smart enough to know when someone says you're better than me, that means they've just called you stupid.

"I'm sure his dicks big." Nebula gave a wicked smirk.

"Huge." We all laughed.

"Seriously though. This guy hurt you a lot. How can you two have a relationship with all that damage? Not to mention he made amends with a whole prom which I will admit is adorable and then breaks your heart again? Cassie, you and this guy aren't going to make it. There is just way too much emotional baggage." Gamora shook her head at me.

"Including a ex wife." Nebula added with her sarcastic tone.

"And a kid. That's just too much. His plate is loaded and there's no room for you." Gamora made a face.

I stopped dancing and stared at my own reflection in the mirror. Their words stung. I didn't take all of that into account. The girls were right. Who was I kidding? Bucky and I couldn't work out. We were just too different. I lived on planet Hollywood, while he lived on planet suburbia.

It was just too much drama

.

I wiped the sweat that was trickling down my face and felt the tears getting ready to pour through.

'Cassie. You're so stupid to believe this could finally be your happily ever after. Prince charming don't come with a ex wife.' I thought to myself.

"We didnt mean to upset you, we just want what's best for you. And this Bucky guy isn't it. For all you know, he sees you as a sugar mama. Is he the reason you haven't renewed your contract? Benny has been worried." Gamora placed her hands on my shoulders.

Before I could answer, Nebula stepped forward.

"What my ditzy sister is trying to say is, you always take care of everyone. Can he take care of you? Not financially only, but mentally, physically and emotionally? He hurt you so many times before. If you forgive him, whats to stop him from doing it again?"

"He gave me a ring. He promised to do right this time." I looked away.

The girls grabbed my hand, and whistled.

"To shackle you to him, his nest egg." Nebula sighed.

I nodded. The girls were right. If I retired for Bucky and he ran away again, what would I do? What if he was using me? Dallas did it. Peter did it. What made him different?

"Sorry to upset you. We are just looking out for you." Gamora gave me a weak smile.

I sniffled, "I know."

No one approached the subject anymore, and we finished the routine.

We all hugged, and made plans to meet up tomorrow. I went to the table and saw Bucky had texted me, telling me he would be here in about a hour. I went to cabinet, and grabbed the scotch, and a glass. All the worries and insecurities pounded kn me with every drink I consumed.

Soon enough, I heard a knock on the door from my seat at the table.

"It's open." I said loud enough for him to hear.

Bucky walked in with flowers.

"Hey sweetie." Bucky tried to kiss me, and I moved my head away, and downed the rest of my drink.

"Something wrong?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You ever had a epiphany?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "You had one? About what?"

I placed the ring between us.

"Us. We can't be together."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned: whip appeal by babyface


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The break up

"Cassie, you can't be serious."

"My name is Cassandra." 

I couldn't bear to look at him. The pain in his voice nearly broke me. I stared down at the empty glass and the ring in front of me instead.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Don't. Just don't." I shook my head.

"I deserve to know." His voice was loud.

"We both knew this wasn't going to work. What are you doing to do? Sit here and wait until I'm done with my career? I can't do that to you. You deserve to live your life."

"That wasn't your decision to make. I don't have a life without you."

"Oh yeah? What about Winnie?" I finally looked at him.

"You know what I'm saying. Just tell me what I did wrong."

"Just go. We shouldn't drag this out any further." I pleaded and looked down.

It was all so much, the alcohol was making me even more emotional, and I was worried I would contradict what I was saying. I didn't like hurting him nor did I want to, but the harsh reality had to be dealt with.

"So what was the last few days?"

I looked up again, "A good time. Nothing to dwell on or continue."

I saw his heart break when I said it. His entire face dropped, and his eyes were glassy. I felt terrible, but I knew I had to drive the point home.

Bucky said nothing else, simply turned and walked out of my apartment. I flinched when I heard the door slam. He left the ring. I stared at it laying on the table. The flowers fell to the floor, a beautiful bouquet of orange roses. I sat at the table, numb at the severity of my actions. Even though I felt numb, it didn't stop the tears from falling. I kept telling myself it was for the best. God let him hurt me for character development, and now I was doing the same I guess.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I finally stood up, locking the door and grabbed my phone. Knowing that I shouldn't and wouldn't call Shuri for supoort hurt me even more, but she was on her honeymoon, and I wouldn't forgive myself for dragging her into my mess.

"Mickey. I need you."

After the phone call, I sent a few messages and I grabbed my suitcase. I booked my flight back to Los Angeles, packed my bag and threw myself in bed. I laid there for God knows how long, and cried myself to sleep.

Bucky drove away as fast as he could, peeling out onto the City streets. He couldn't believe what just happened. He gave Cassie his heart on a silver platter and she threw it down and stomped on it. Granted he had fucked up before, but he figured all was forgiven. They could work it out. No matter the obstacles or the distance, they would make it work. He didn't register it was the tears in his eyes that made everything so blurry. He calmed himself, and found a spot to pull over and get his bearings momentarily. Bucky has never cried over a woman except when his mother passed away.

With trembling hands, he reached for his phone. He had to talk to her. Just one more time.

"Hi! You've reached Cassie! Sorry I missed your call, please leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as possible."

The realization that she blocked him immediately dawned on him. He dialed another number.

"Hey Buck!" Steve said cheerfully.

"Steve.." Bucky started.

"Everything ok?!" Steve panicked at the sound of his friend's voice.

"She left me." Bucky choked out.

"Man, listen. Come to the house. Do you need me to come get you?"

"I just need a moment. But I'll be ok." Bucky said lowly.

"Buck, come to the house. Let's talk it out. You don't need to be alone right now."

Bucky went on autopilot, and drove himself home. Steve and Sharon were waiting for him, knowing how stubborn he can be.

"I told you guys, I'll be fine."

"Bucky, tell us what happened." Sharon still in her scrubs, placed a gentle hand on Bucky's shoulders and sat him down at the kitchen table. Steve followed behind quietly. 

Burying his face in his hands, he told them everything that had just transpired.

"I don't understand. I _heard_ you two in the shop." Steve shook his head.

"Bucky, maybe you need to find someone else. I know a great lady at the hospital. Darcy."

"Sharon. It hasn't even been a hour. Let's not set him up until _he_ is ready." Steve sighed.

"He doesn't deserve to be heartbroken." Sharon countered.

Bucky's head was on the table, silent tears streamed down his face as he heard his friends arguing over setting him up.

"Set it up." Bucky said loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Give her tonight, you and Cassie need to talk. Go over there tomorrow, if it is indeed over, then give Darcy a call." Steve gave Sharon a pointed look.

Bucky looked up again, "Ok."

I arrived back home, laying on my private beach making sand angels. I still felt numb, but I kept telling myself it was for the best. I kept trying to convince myself that by leaving him, I'd spare him from the tabloids, the online bullying, and the overall bullshit that came with being with a celebrity. Not only was I sparing him, I was sparing Winnie. She meant a lot to me and I would never want to hurt her.

Leaving Peter didn't hurt this bad. Matter of fact leaving Dallas was easier than leaving Bucky and I didn't want to leave Dallas.

The next morning after little sleep, Bucky went back to the apartment, hoping to talk to Cassandra one more time. He just needed closure, and only she could give it to him. He knocked on the door, and a pretty brown haired lady opened it up.

"Hi! Can I help you?" She raised a eyebrow.

"Um. Is Cassandra here?"

"No. I can relay a message for her if you'd like."

"I'm Bucky. I was hoping to speak to her."

She made a look of recognition at Bucky and frowned.

"Oh. Ooh." She made a face. "I know who you are. Tattooed guy."

"I take it you're Mickey?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I know _all_ about you two. She called me last night and told me everything. And I love her but she's stubborn as a mule. Listen, I really _really_ shouldn't be saying this but, she went back home. I'm just here to get everything in order before I meet her over there. I saw the ring on the table. It's yours right?"

"Yeah, I gave it to her."

"I can give it back to you if you'd like."

"No it's ok. Thanks for your help." Bucky said sadly.

"I'm really sorry."

"Me too."

**_One month later_ **

Wanda and I sat in Catch LA , sipping cocktails. Her solution to everything was to drown it in alcohol, even when everything was fine.

"Thank God you had some downtime between concerts to spend some time with me. It's been a month and I haven't been able to talk to you."

"Yeah I'm sorry. I slept in the studio the other night, getting some new music in for Coachella.Life's been pulling me into many crazy directions lately."

"Including the one where you break up with the man you love?"

"Listen, I know Mickey called you cause she was 'worried', but I'm fine. It was for the best." 

"Sure ok. Fine enough that you dragged the twins across country and they are living with you in Malibu?"

"Yup." I said, popping the P.

"How is the choreography going?"

"It's a lot. You'd think pole dancing lessons wouldn't be a part of it, but the twins are relentless."

"Pole dancing lessons? You want that group after you again huh?"

"Meh. They just mad. I never branded or marketed myself as 'family friendly'." I made air quotes.

"How's things with the hunk from Shuri's wedding?" I smiled over my glass.

"Amazing. We stayed in the hotel for three days straight. He's taking some vacation time next month. I'm going to show him around if you know what I mean."

"Damn Wan!" We laughed together.

"Why'd you do it Cassie? Anyone could see how much you two care about each other." Wanda moved her hair and looked at me intensely. She changed the subject right back to Bucky and I.

I looked up, fighting the surge of tears and sighed.

"I can't Wanda. He has a kid, a ex-wife. A whole life over three thousand miles away. You know how it is. You can be away for months at a time. I can't do that to him."

"You are so dumb."

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Love isn't supposed to be easy. Love is a verb. You have to actually love someone. Put in a damn effort. Besides you want to retire, he's a good man."

"I ruined it anyway." I wiped a tear from the side of my face and took another sip.

"Only if you allow it to stay ruined. It would be your turn to fix it now. And he may or may not accept it and you would just have to deal with whatever he wants to do. He was at your mercy, now you're at his." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"It's ok. I have a spreader bar and handcuffs." I shrugged and we laughed.

"Cassandra?" I heard behind me.

I turned to see none other than Dolores. My jaw twitched, and my eyes went wide.

"Yes?"

"May I talk to you? Privately?" She looked over at Wanda, while she wrung her hands together.

I looked at Wanda, who nodded and I stood, pulling my dress down and walked over to the bar with her. I laid my phone facedown, and leaned against the bar with one hand on my hip. Dolores stared at the tattoo on my exposed thigh, and a knowing look appeared on her face.

"Where's Winnie?" I cut to the chase.

"In San Francisco with my mother. I'm down here on business."

"Ok."

"I owe you an apology. For everything I've done. I'm so sorry."

"I appreciate it but what's done is done." I shrugged.

"I always had to play second to you when it came to him. You have no idea how it made me feel. So I lashed out at you."

"Well, maybe you should've went to someone else. I don't know why you'd stay with someone who made you feel that way."

"Winnie should be yours and his. I took your future from you two."

"Hold up. You didn't take anything and that's your child. Fuck any anicent history." I made a face.

"I regret it all."

"Regret what? Her?!" I nearly yelled.

"Honestly, kind of. The marriage for sure."

"I dont know why you want to confess this. But let me tell you something. You have a kind, wonderful, beautiful little girl. Winnie deserves so much better than _you_." I shook my head. "Do me a favor, for her sake, let Bucky keep her if you resent her that much. Don't make her feel like how he used to make you feel." I stood straight, away from the bar.

"Do you want her? I saw you and Bucky together. You two can raise her and I will never bother any of you again."

I was fuming. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She couldn't have been serious, but she was. She actually tried to pawn her only child off on me. Did she even love her? My body reacted on it's own, my fist reached up and caught her in her cheek. Next thing I knew, Wanda was beside me, pulling me away. Dolores was on the floor, holding her injured face.

"Word of advice Dull-whores, always keep your phone on when someone comes to you with bullshit. Sue me and this little encounter will be leaked about how you don't want your only child. A.I.M might not like the publicity but I live for it. Try me bitch." 

I grabbed my phone, and I slammed a bunch of hundreds on the table and left with Wanda.

"What the hell just happened Cassandra!?" 

Wanda yelled at me as we got into the car. I said nothing, I simply passed her my phone so she could listen to the recording I made of our conversation. Wanda held the phone to her ear with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

"That poor child. Cassie, you have to tell her father." Wanda had tears falling down her face.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I looked at her and nodded. I took my phone back, I sent the video with a message.

'Please get Winnie. If you need help, call or email my assistant, and I'll help you. Please don't leave her with her mother.'

Bucky was sitting at the reception desk at the shop when phone dinged, seeing Cassandra had messaged him. He was afraid to even look at it, as he was still hurting from their breakup. She had cut all contact, so if she texted him, it had to be serious. He opened the video, listening to the conversation on his airbud. Steve walked in on his phone, encaptured by what he was reading.

"Buck. The paparazzi caught Cassie punching someone. It looks like Dolores."

Steve raised his head to see Bucky near tears, clutching his phone in his hand.

"You ok?"

"I have to get Winnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny time gap that I will address next chapter. Comments and kudos thaw my black frozen heart! 😆


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath....
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting, I tried to keep it as fluid as I could with continuity

**_A month ago_ **

"Sharon. Stop meddling in people's lives. This is something they need to work out for themselves." 

Steve said sternly as they walked into their house. Bucky angrily insisted he would be ok and needed to be alone, so they gave him his space.

"The same meddling that had you apolgizing to her at the prom?" Sharon countered back, throwing her purse on the floor.

"I apologized for something we _all_ did to her. You couldn't even be mature enough to do that. Like it or not, we were all horrible to Cassandra. I acted like a grown man and owned up for MY mistakes!" Steve yelled.

"Oh please. She doesn't need our apologies. And Bucky is hurting. Are you thinking of your best friend or some singer?"

"Some singer?! He loves her!" 

Steve shook his head in disbelief.

"You want to set him up on a date with Darcy when he still has scratch marks and hickeys on his back and neck from Cassandra! You honestly cannot be that blind to see that!"

"Steven!" Sharon yelled.

"Sharon, your jealousy is showing. And you're way too old for this."

"Jealousy!? I have no reason to be jealous of _her!"_

"You're not?! Sharon, I can't believe you."

"It's you I can't believe!" Sharon screamed.

Steve stood at the sink, his large back to his girlfriend who stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"I can't do this anymore. We need to break up." Steve said lowly.

"What?!" Sharon screamed again.

Steve turned around, and looked Sharon in the eyes.

"You're still the same selfish, childish girl I knew in high school. I've never seen Bucky look at a woman the way he looks at her. He loves her and she loves him. Your hatred and jealousy over Cassandra would ruin the best thing they ever had. If they want to see other people, they should be the only ones to decide that. I'll give you a month to get your affairs in order, I'll stay at Bucky's until then. But this is my house." Steve stomped off to the bedroom, leaving a flabbergasted Sharon in the kitchen.

Bucky was at the table, nursing a whiskey when his doorbell rang.

"It can't be her." He muttered to himself as he walked to the door.

"Steve? What are you doing here?" Bucky eyed Steve's suitcase beside him as he asked.

"I left Sharon." Steve stated calmly.

"What!? Why!?" Bucky asked as he stepped aside to let Steve in.

The men walked to the table, where a bottle of whiskey and a glass sat. Bucky got another glass, while Steve sat with a sigh.

"She's never going to grow up Buck. She doesn't see how horribly we treated that girl." He took a large gulp of the amber liquid Bucky had poured for him. 

"You guys have been together forever. Don't let our drama ruin what you guys have."

"I love her Bucky, but I'm not in love anymore. Tonight was the last straw. Her hatred towards Cassandra, honestly, it's childish. Her meddling with you two made me so angry."

"She was just looking out for me Steve."

"By setting you up with someone else when you're head over heels in love with another woman? The same one who was calling you- what was it? Papi?" Steve smiled as he took another sip.

Bucky smiled and took a sip, reminiscing about what happened in the tattoo parlor.

"She left _me_ Steve."

"Did you ever consider that _she's_ scared? You're divorced with a kid and she jet sets all over the World. Her concert tour was released today, did you know that?"

"No." Bucky shook his head.

Steve showed him the tour on his phone, the first concert was in Reno in less than two weeks.

"Give her some time."

"I'll try." He sighed sadly.

⌚⌚⌚

Between photo shoots, dress fittings, studio sessions and dance rehearsals, I was able to keep pretty busy. Even when I did manage to find a small window of free time, I forced myself to keep occupied. I wrote constantly, and I even took another ballet class to keep my mind off of Bucky. Staring at my reflection diverted me from thinking of him. It didn't help that his artwork was permanently stuck on my thigh. I would run my hand over it, my everlasting connection to him that I cherished.

Flashbacks of how I broke his heart occasionally popped in my mind. I told myself I deserved the pain I was in for the pain I put him through. No matter how physically exhausted I would be, I cried myself to sleep every night. The guilt tore me up inside.

I missed him so much, it physically hurt. His big blue eyes, his warm smile and his pink kissable lips. I truly missed how safe I felt in those big tattooed arms of his.

Nevertheless, I kept it all inside and focused on my career. There was no one I could talk to about how I was feeling. Wanda and my mother were still in New York, and Shuri was on her honeymoon in Tulum. All three were in romantic bliss, and I wouldn't dare pop their bubbles. Whenever a camera was pointed at me I faked my happy face, while inside I broke down further.

I never discussed Bucky with the twins again. Gamora brought him up once as a joke when I danced with one of my male backup dancers, and I got so upset I ended rehearsal and sent everyone home early.

_**Two weeks prior** _

"Hi Mrs Wilson!" Cassie screamed into the phone as she picked up.

"My love! I miss you! Are you busy?"

"No. No. I can talk. I miss you more! How was the honeymoon?" Cassie was practically giddy hearing Shuri's voice.

"Amazing! And thank you for the hotel. The manager said an anonymous client upgraded our room." Shuri laughed.

"Wow! What good luck! Did they say who?" Cassie played dumb.

Shuri laughed.

"You're welcome."

"Sooooo, a little instagram post informed me you're headlining Coachella! How do you feel about it?"

"Ugh Shuri. I'm so nervous. I have to do two shows, but the first show is being live streamed on YouTube. I've been practicing non stop."

"I can imagine. You know you will do amazing. You always do. You love what you do Cas, it comes through in all your performances, your music, everything."

"Thanks Shuri. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

There was a moment of silence, then Shuri sighed.

"Cassandra. We need to talk." Shuri said sternly.

"What's up?" Cassie played dumb again.

"What happened with you and Bucky after the wedding? Steve told me some things, but I want the full story from you."

"There's nothing to tell. He did my tattoo, we slept together a few times and that's it."

"Cassie, you don't just sleep with anyone. I know you better than that. You won't sleep with a man unless you really care about him."

"Well, things change sometimes." Cassie cleared her throat.

"Are you crying?"

"Not yet." Cassie whispered, Shuri could always drag the truth out of her, whether she wanted to say it or not.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Why'd you do it Cas?"

"You don't understand." Cassie sniffled.

"Make me understand then. I hate hearing you this way."

"This life I live, it's all too much. I care about him too much to drag him and Winnie into it."

"Cassie, you really do care about him?"

Another sniffle, "Yes."

"He's a mess you know."

"So was I after what he did to me. So am I now but I'm not throwing it in his face. Or having anyone else do it." Cassie spat back.

Shuri knew Cassie was hurting too, but decided not to persist.

"Ok Cas, you know what you're doing." Shuri said sadly.

"I gotta go. I have rehearsals. I'll call you soon ok? Love you. Tell Sam I said hi."

"Ok love you too." Cassie hung up as Shuri said love you.

"How is she?" Sam rubbed Shuri's back as he sat next to her.

"She's not good at all. She's faking that she's ok. I know her well enough. She's just going to throw herself into work to take her mind off of him."

"I spoke to Steve too. Sharon set Bucky up on a date with some lady at the hospital."

"Is she serious!? I know she's a ditz but this is plain stupid." Shuri put her head in her hands.

"Nothing we can do honey. They have to work it out for themselves."

"Hopeless. Both of them. Both idiots I swear.

"

Bucky watched Cassie's Instagram page religiously, hoping for a sign, anything that she missed him as much as he did her. She barely posted anything, with the exception of the after show thank you's to the cities she performed in. On the second week of his sulking, he saw Cassie was at a children's hospital, signing autographs and taking pictures. If she gave him a sign, anything, he'd run to the West Coast and get his girl back.

Week three consisted of the same cyber stalking. Until he saw a video Cassandra was tagged in. Standing in a tight neon green sports bra and matching shorts, in a dance studio.

The video was captioned, "Coachella Prep."

"Who the hell is Gamora?" Bucky uttered to himself.

The video began to play and sure enough Cassie was dancing provocatively, laughing at the catcalls and yells of the people around her. Bucky then scrolled down and found another video the day prior, where Cassandra was in a large fur coat. She peeled the coat off slowly, to reveal her in her underwear. It reminded him of the last time they were together, watching her dance in similar clothing. She walked like she was in a fashion show and turned sideways, then pushed her stomach out, and started laughing hystercially.

Bucky's stomach clenched, watching her laugh and carry on like everything was right in the World. He figured since she was in good spirits she had moved on, he should too. He closed Instagram and called Sharon. Sharon was more than happy to set up a date between the two, even if her own relationship was over with.

And that was how he found himself that night, dressed in a suit and tie, sitting at a table with a pretty brunette with gorgeous blue eyes. Dressed in a red wrap dress and black heels.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name. Sharon wouldn't stop talking about you." Darcy smiled.

"Me too." Bucky smiled politely.

"How long have you been tattooing?"

"About fifteen years now. And you're a pharmacist?"

"Yes." Darcy smiled.

"Sharon tells me you have a fifteen year old?"

"Yes. She'll be sixteen soon. Three months actually. How about you?"

"Thats a big birthday. No. No kids. Maybe someday." Darcy smiled.

"Ah." Bucky took a sip of the bitter red wine Darcy ordered.

The conversation flowed freely, and Bucky felt himself relaxing. Cassandra only popped in his head twice. Ok he's lying four times.

"So Sharon told me you dated Cassandra? What was that like?"

Bucky nearly choked on his ravioli. His eyes bulged and he coughed.

Clearing his throat, "We didn't date. Just a fling." Bucky looked away.

"No judgement. I'm not a fan. Not my style of music. She's kind of vulgar."

"Oh."

The first awkward silence in the date arrived.

Bucky wanted to defend Cassandra, saying she made a bit of music for everyone, but he stayed shut. As far as her being vulgar, hey, sex sells. Cassandra couldn't help the fact that she was beautiful inside and out.

"How about you? Recently single? Or single for a while?" Bucky wanted to stop thinking about Cassandra.

"Single for a while now. I dated my intern but office romances never end well." 

"It's me and Steve at work. So I can't relate." Bucky chuckled.

Darcy laughed too, and he felt the tension dissipate. They finished their wine and dinner. Bucky paid the check, and offered to drive Darcy home.

"I'd like that." She smiled again.

Darcy lived in Brooklyn as well, so Bucky drove off to the address she gave him, realizing she was about thirty minutes from him.

They rode in comfortable silence, until they got to Darcy's apartment building. As Bucky got out to open her door and walk her to her front door the radio played a new song.

_**I'm so into you** _

_**I can barely breathe** _

_**And all I wanna do** _

_**Is to fall in deep** _

_**But close ain't close enough** _

_**'Til we cross the line, yeah, yeah** _

_**So name a game to play** _

_**And I'll role the dice, he** _

_**y** _

Bucky froze for a moment, hearing Cassie's voice over the speakers. His stomach dropped at the sound. He missed her so much. He shook off his sadness and got out of the SUV, and opened Darcy's door and helped her out. They stood on her front stoop, smiling awkwardly.

"I had a really good time tonight." Darcy smiled.

"Me too." Bucky smiled back.

Darcy tiptoed, placing her hands on his broad shoulders and gave Bucky a gentle kiss. Bucky kissed her back and sighed.

"Did you just call me Cassandra?"

**_Now_ **

"Hiiiii." Cassie said nervously as she sat in the back of her car with Wanda.

"What did you do?" Her British accent made Cassie wince.

"I kind of assaulted someone?"

A deep long sigh was heard, then she spoke.

"I was already upset with you and now this. What happened?"

"Upset with me? For what?" Cassie shared a look with Wanda, whose eyebrows were raised.

"You didn't think I would find out about that little meeting you had with Tony Stark?"

"How did you? Oh seriously, Peggy. You know I wouldn't do any deals without you by my side."

"I know all and see all. And you got that right. Now tell me what happened." Peggy's stern accent came through again.

Cassandra told her the whole ordeal that had just transpired with Dolores. Peggy sighed again.

"I'm in New York, but Rhodes is out there. Send me the tape you made and I'll send it to him. If she wants to press charges, we have some leverage. Cassandra, that was a stupid amateur move."

"Yes ma'am I know. Is there anyone in the firm who's good at family law?"

"I said I know all and see all. What do you want?"

"I need you to draft some papers for me. One set needs to go to James Barnes in Brooklyn." I looked over at Wanda, who was way too into my conversation. "Um, I'll email you what I want."

"Fine. You owe me young lady."

"I always do. Thank you." I hung up.

"You ok?" Wanda took Cassie's hand.

"Honestly, no. I lost control. I shouldn't have put my hands on her. I'm a grown woman, not a dumb teenager anymore."

"She tried to pawn her only child off on you. That would upset anyone. Personally, I rather enjoyed the sight of you knocking her on her ass." Wanda smiled.

👊👊👊

"I've been able to secure a flight for tomorrow morning, seven AM. If that's too early, I can try to make it later?"

"No Mickey. That's fine. Thank you."

"Do you need me to get you a ride to the airport?"

"No. I can drive myself. Mickey?"

"Yes Mr Barnes?"

"Tell her thank you for me. Thank you as well."

Mickey sighed, "I'm sorry Mr Barnes. I truly am. You're welcome and I will relay the message. If you need anything else, you can call or text me."

"No this has been more than enough. Thank you as well."

"You're welcome. Take care." Mickey said sadly and hung up.

Mickey came down to the patio, where Cassie had just finished rehearsal with the twins. Cassie sat on the beach while the twins were on the couch watching TV. Mickey went and sat next to Cassie and took her hand.

"Everything's set. He flies out tomorrow. Peggy will have the paperwork ready in a few days."

"Thank you." Cassie whispered.

"Cassandra, I know I'm just your assistant, but I know we're friends. I can see how much you care about him. I didn't tell you, but he came to the apartment the day after you asked me to come to New York. He cares about you too. Very much."

Cassie looked at her, "He did?"

Mickey nodded.

"I don't feel right staying quiet. And I really dont feel right holding on to this." She slipped the ring on Cassie's hand that she was holding.

Cassie stared at the ring, and the tears started to flow. Mickey held her, and rubbed her back.

"He hates me Mickey. I care about him so much, and I pushed him away. I have everything I ever dreamed of, except him." Cassie wiped her eyes, while Mickey sat quietly and listened.

"My father left me, Bucky left me, and he made up for it. Peter and Dallas were A class assholes and I'm so damaged that I ran away from his love." Cassie sobbed.

"You've been hurt it's ok to protect yourself. But do not think you are so damaged you are undeserving of love."

"The twins were right. There is too much baggage."

"We all have baggage Cassandra. We just need someone who loves us enough to unpack. I know you both love each other. Don't deny it."

"He'll never forgive me." Cassie sobbed.

"Come on. You need some rest."

Mickey took Cassandra went upstairs, and came back down to the twins who were still on the couch.

"Don't think I don't know what you two did."

"What are you talking about?" Gamora stared at her.

"If she retires, there goes your jobs. So you make her doubt her relationship. She deserves better than that. You two are selfish as hell. I would lose my job also when she retires, but oh well! To make her doubt the man who loves her for your own personal gain..." Mickey fumed.

"We just pointed out the obvious." Nebula smirked.

"What's obvious is you two are selfish and it's disgusting. She's going to retire, and you two will have to ride someone else's ass." Mickey turned and went home.

As Mickey sat in traffic, her heart ached for Cassandra and Bucky. She grabbed her phone and called Wanda, hoping maybe she could get through to Cassandra.

📱📱📱

"Hey daddy!" Winnie smiled on the FaceTime call.

"Hi sweetie are you ok?"

"I am, but mom came home last night and her face is all messed up. I asked her what happened if she was ok, and she sent me to my room and talked to grandma." Winnie shrugged.

"Winnie, I coming to get you. Your mom is going through some stuff, so it's best you come home." Bucky said as calmly as he could.

"Um ok dad. When will you be here?" Winnie asked confused.

"Tomorrow morning. Have your stuff ready by then. I love you."

"Ok daddy. Love you too."

Bucky ended the call, happy that Winnie didn't know what was going on. He took another breath, and dialed his ex wife's number.

"James." Her voice was cold.

"Let's cut the bullshit. I know what you did."

"Yes." She said shortly.

"I'll be there tomorrow morning. I'm getting my daughter back. She is never going to see you again."

"She is my daughter too James!" She yelled.

"The same daughter you told Cassandra you regretted? Just sign over your rights and let's be done with it."

"You can come get her, but I'm not signing anything."

Bucky had heard enough, and hung up. He left Steve to close up, so he could pack a bag and try to get some rest. After a fitful and restless sleep, Bucky caught a cab to the Airport. His anxiety and adrenaline was working overtime, making him restless on the five hour flight. He didn't have any checked luggage, so he moved through security and baggage quickly. As he went through baggage he saw a man standing with his name on a sign.

"I'm J Barnes."

"Hi Mr Barnes. I'm Luis."

The men went out to the garage, to a sleek black Lexus.

"I just need the address."

Bucky gave him the information, and off they went.

"So how do you know Ms Alvarez?" Luis asked politely.

"Cassandra? Oh. We are old friends from high school. How do you know her?"

"I'm her driver. She's a Saint that one. Hired me even though I have a record."

Bucky nodded, aware that Cassandra took care of every little detail, so he could get Winnie smoothly.

"Oh. That was nice of her."

"Yeah. I stole two smoothie machines." Luis shrugged while Bucky chuckled in the back.

"How is she?"

"Honestly, she's not herself. She's been running herself ragged. If it ain't a photo shoot, fitting or studio session I'm taking her to, she's always on the move. It's like she's trying to distract herself."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Even with all the running around, she's still a sweetheart. Except to that lady she punched. But between you and me, from what I heard in the car, she deserved it."

"She did."

Luis stopped speaking, and Bucky stared out of the window, staring at the City by the Bay. He was so lost in thought, he barely heard Luis tell him that they had arrived.

"Thank you."

"I'll be here waiting. If you need any help just let me know."

"Thanks again."

Bucky took slow steps up to the building. He rang the buzzer and was let in. Still walking slowly, anticipating the fight he was about to have with his battle ax of a ex wife.

"Daddy?" Winnie was at the door.

"Hi sweetie. Ready to go?"

"You wasted a trip James." Dolores grabbed the door handle from Winnie. Her face was purple and bruised, Cassie caught her in her jaw and cheek.

"Dolores. Let's just be civil." Bucky stood in the hallway.

"Now that you're both here, I want answers." Winnie's voice made both of her parents turn to her.

"Why did my friend send me this video?" Winnie held up her phone, showing Cassie punching her mother. "Now you're here to get me? Why would she hit you again?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at both of them.

Bucky never heard Winnie take that tone with anyone. Dolores got angry and made a face.

"Winnie. Just come." Bucky pleaded.

"No! Both of you! Stop treating me like a child. Tell me why this is happening?!"

Bucky and Dolores looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed.

"You tell her."

"That bitch is a brute and she attacked me when all I wanted to do was apologize!" Dolores yelled.

"Now I know you're lying. You don't apologize." Winnie scoffed. "You deserved what Cassandra did to you. Come on daddy. Let's go." Winnie grabbed her suitcase and walked to her father, and gave him a tight hug.

Dolores stayes quiet, standing in the doorway.

Luis was waiting outside, and took Winnie's bag from her.

"Your flight is at noon. Would you like to stop off and have lunch before the Airport?"

"No to the Airport please Luis."

"You got it."

"Dad, I'm not going to get into why you got me right now, but you and I are going yo have a very long talk when we get home."

Bucky nodded, and they sat the rest of the ride in silence.

✈✈✈

Steve was at the reception area of the parlor, drawing random sketches while he sat at the desk. The bell above the door drew him from his paperwork.

"Good afternoon-"

Steve started to say as the words caught in his throat. The beautiful brunette with the bright red lipstick made him lose all his focus.

"Afternoon. I am Peggy Carter. I am looking for James Barnes."

Momentarily bummed it wasn't him that she was looking for, Steve jumped to help the beautiful woman anyway.

"He's with a customer. Can I help you with something? I'm Steve."

Peggy reached in her briefcase, and grabbed a yellow folder.

"I am Cassandra Alvarez's lawyer. She asked me to deliver this paperwork to him." Peggy smiled at the drooling man.

"I'd be more than happy to give them to him for you ma'am." Steve blushed at Peggy.

"What a gentleman." Peggy handed the folder to Steve with another coy smile.

"Ms Carter?"

"Yes?" She raised a eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner tonight?"

"A very tempting offer, Steven. However I will not accompany you."

Steve's face fell.

"You may accompany me." She smiled.

Peggy pulled out a business card and placed it on the desk. Her office address was listed, as well as her phone numbers.

"Be ready at eight Steven. Carmine's. And I just know your attire will be impeccable tonight." Peggy gave Steve another demure smile and walked out.

Steve sat in a lovesick daze, until Bucky came out with his client.

"Hey punk. You're daydreaming." Bucky snapped his fingers.

"I've got a date." Steve sighed.

"Date with who?!"

"An Angel. By the way, she left this for you." Steve sighed happily again.

Bucky grabbed the folder, and looked through the paperwork. He huffed, holding a small note stuck to the pile.

"What's wrong?" Steve looked over Bucky's shoulder.

'I'm sorry if I overstepped. Everything is taken care of. Dolores signed over her rights to Winnie, and she will continue to pay child support. I'm sorry. Cassandra.'

"Wow. How did she manage to get Dolores to sign that?"

Bucky looked at Steve. "She's Cassandra."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the delay in this chapter. Someone wrote something on one of my stories and I took it sideways you could say? I am dramatic (gasp) and I nearly deleted all my work and was like fuck all this! But thanks to Kleobaby, immyowndefender and my fiancee, I shook it off and finished the chapter. I dont need nor want people kissing my ass when it comes to my work, but take in consideration us wanna be writers have feelings. Ok my rants over. Thank you to all who give my work a shot. I truly appreciate it so much❤❤❤ 
> 
> FYI in my delusional World, Sharon ansd Peggy aint related..... Ew Marvel🙅


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word vomit

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have a date tonight?" Steve took a sip of his beer and got up from his seat on the couch.

Loosening his tie and running a hand through his hair, Bucky sighed.

"It _was_ going well. Until we kissed and I called her Cassandra." Bucky sat with another sigh.

"Yikes. Well we know who won't be getting a call back." Steve came from the kitchen with a bottle for Bucky.

"She brought her up. Calling Cassandra vulgar."

"Vulgar? Dolores 2.0 sounds like a hater." Steve laughed and took a sip of beer.

"Hater?" Bucky raised a eyebrow, ignoring the Dolores comment.

"Winnie teaches me stuff. I'm her cool uncle ya know." Steve laughed. "All the more reason I told you that you weren't ready." Steve said in a sing song voice as he handed Bucky a beer.

"Shut up. _She's_ doing fine. Why can't I get over her?" Bucky sipped his beer and slumped against the couch.

"Do you _know_ that she's fine? Did you speak to anyone who is around her to confirm this? I don't think so. You are perfect for each other honestly. Two stubborn mules." Steve laughed.

Bucky glared at Steve for laughing at him.

"Seriously though, give yourself some time."

"What about you? You staying on the single express with me? You're really through with Sharon?"

"I told you. I'm not in love with her anymore. Hell, I never even got her a ring. I never even considered it. You got Cassandra a ring after like three days." Steve shrugged.

Bucky nodded, Steve was right after all.

Bucky sighed, "I guess you're right. Seeing my ring on her finger, made me feel like a alpha male. She was mine, you know?"

Steve looked over at Bucky, "She still is. The tabloids haven't reported her with anyone."

"Doesn't mean she isn't with someone. Celebrities have to hide their relationships all the time. She did with Peter."

"Jesus Buck, are you a lawyer now? She's single! Wanna know how I know? Shuri and I spoke, seems she's all messed up too! Who woulda thought!? Cause no one can have feelings except Bucky Barnes right?!"

"Ok Steve. You've made your point."

"I hope so. Shuri was right. You two are stubborn asses." Steve smiled and shook his head.

"You know you carry all the stubborn genes."

"Maybe I do, but when I see things like this, how can I not think she's fine without me?"

Bucky gave Steve his phone, the video of Cassandra laughing while she was dancing.

"She's dancing. She's a singer and a dancer." Steve deadpanned.

"Touché."

"Not to be too personal, but I am curious. Cassandra _is_ that amazing in bed isn't she? " Steve grinned.

Bucky glared at Steve, then remembered the days he spent with her. "She's beyond amazing. I can't believe I'm saying this. She gave me a blowjob with ice in her mouth." 

Bucky turned red as Steve gaped at him like a fish out of water.

"You better get her back. I knew she was a super freak. If that lingerie she gave Sharonwas any indication." Steve laughed.

Before Bucky could say anything, he heard Cassandra's name mentioned on the TV took his attention.

"What are you watching?"

"Late show with Jimmy Fallon. Seems they have a special guest." Steve snickered.

"Really?" Bucky took a deep gulp of his beer as Cassie walked out, in a red sequin mini dress, as usual leaving little to the imagination. Smiling big while the crowd cheered for her.

Cassie and Jimmy talked back and forth, he asked about Coachella and her ongoing tour. Cassie and Jimmy spoke about that for a moment.

Jimmy: "So we have some stills from your new video. Let's take a look."

The screen turned to show Jimmy in a pool topless, hands over his chest. The camera came back to Cassandra, who was laughing hysterically.

Jimmy: "No really. This is what it actually looks like."

The screen showed Cassandra in a pool, topless, hands covering her breasts. The audience whistled and cheered, while she covered her face.

Steve whistled, while Bucky glared at him.

Jimmy: "I see some new ink. What's that about?"

Cassandra: "I was home for my best friend's wedding and some of my old classmates are tattoo artists, and they own a shop. Captain and Sergeant. I just had to support." She smiled.

"I could fucking kiss her."

"What?"

"She just did us a huge favor. Do you know how much publicity she just gave us!? She's amazing."

"I can't look at her anymore. I'm going to bed."

"Haaaterrrr!" Steve called after Bucky as he went upstairs.

Bucky laid in bed, staring at his blank walls. He removed the poster he had of Cassandra, remembering the story of the bruises she hid with the guitar she was holding. He slid into an uneasy sleep, desperately trying to push her out his mind.

Sure enough the next day, the phone were ringing with appointments, and Steve said their Instagram page had thousands of more followers.

"We're going to have to hire people. Cassandra! I could kiss you!" Steve yelled to the ceiling.

"Thanks doll." Bucky said quietly.

❤❤❤

"Thank you for meeting with us." Rhodes sat down after shaking Dolores' attorney's hand.

I was sitting down, not looking at either Satan or her doofy ass looking lawyer.

"Frankly, I'm wondering why we are meeting. My client was prepared to go to the precinct and she is prepared to go to trial if the DA wanted to prosecute." Rhodes said cooly, while I played with my nails.

I finally looked at her. I crossed my legs, Bucky's tattoo was front and center. I caught her scowling at it, and I grinned. Her face had somewhat healed, the purple bruise now yellow, and pride swelled in my chest. I got her ass good.

"She wouldn't win. There is video evidence of an assault."

"Mr Zemo, we have auditory proof that your client initiated contact with Ms Alvarez. My client was simply sitting in a restaurant, sipping a cocktail."

"That does not excuse her physically assaulting my client."

"Have you listened to the tape Mr Zemo? It's quite disturbing. Your client told mine she would sign over her only child. Now let's cut to the chase. If she is seeking compensation, Ms Alvarez has agreed to pay any medical bills. As far as pain and suffering, that's a no from us."

"And why is that?"

"We have documented proof of your client's disgraceful and distasteful behavior to my client, causing her severe mental anguish. We should be suing _her_."

Rhodes kept his cool demeanor the whole time and I was living for it.

"I will take her offer. If it still stands, that is."

"Which was?" Zemo looked at me.

"Sign over Winnie. I will cover all the costs regarding it. Let her stay with Buc-James. The damage has been done, with both of us." I rolled my eyes as Dolores sneered at me.

"That serves no purpose to my client."

"She exposes me, I expose her. I can bounce back _much_ better than she can. A tell all book would do wonders." I said dramatically.

"Expose what!?" Dolores asked angrily.

"You dummy."

"Cassandra." Rhodes looked at me, a stern warning in his eyes.

"What do you want Dolores?" I leaned foward, putting my elbows on the table.

"To be done with all of it. I never want to see you again."

"Likewise. Sign the papers, she can get a restraining order or whatever. I'll even cover your child support as long as you go your way and I'll go mine. How's that sound?"

"Deal."

I looked at her lawyer, "Work for you?"

Zemo sighed loudly, and nodded. The men spoke lowly for a moment and he and Dolores left. Rhodes looked at me annoyed.

"Mind to tell me why you offered her any money?"

I smiled, "A deposit to the karma pool. Her daughter deserves better. If I can make it happen, I'll spend that money."

"When Peggy calls to yell at me, I'm blaming you." He smiled at me.

I laughed. "Worth it."

I left the lawyer's office feeling much lighter. Luis was waiting for me outside.

"Thank you Luis."

"Where to?"

"Home please."

"I thought I was dropping you to jail." He chuckled.

I laughed, "Jerk. Not today."

"I'd break you out though."

I laughed again, "Appreciate it."

I never asked Luis about how it went when he took Bucky to get Winnie, and he never offered. I looked out of the window, missing Bucky even more. I couldn't imagine how he must've felt. I felt guilty I wasn't there to comfort him. 

My thoughts went to Winnie, my heart ached for her. I couldn't imagine not having my mother in my life. Thankfully, she had Bucky, but a girl needed her mother just as much as a father.

My phone rang, and I saw a unknown number. I debated on picking up, but my intuition told me to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Cassie?" The voice whispered, but I knew who it was.

"Winnie?"

"Hi. I'm sorry. I stole your number from daddy's phone."

"Don't apologize. It's ok. How are you? It's good to hear from you." I smiled. I kept waiting for the other shoe to fall, and it didn't

"I'm ok. I'm back with daddy. I missed you. I really wanted to hear your voice besides a song."

"Aww sweetie. I miss you too." A tear slid down my cheek.

"I'm sorry. Are you busy?"

"No. No. I can talk. I'm on my way home."

"Back to New York?" She asked excitedly.

"No. I'm still in Cali. I have a concert in L.A. tonight."

"Wow. I know you're a busy woman, but is it ok if I call or text you? I really like talking to you."

"Of course. My schedules crazy right now, but if I don't answer I will do my best to respond. Ok?"

"Thank you Cassie."

"You're welcome. How's your dad?" I blurted out.

"Daddy's umm. Well he's ok. Uncle Steve is living here too. He broke up with aunt Sharon and they have been busy at the shop a lot more now."

I exhaled, Winnie just gave me a whole heap of gossip that I needed to process.

"Oh Wow. I'm sorry to hear that." (I totally wasn't but I couldn't say that.)

"Uncle Steve seems happier so it's ok." She giggled.

My phone beeped, signaling I had another call.

"Winnie, it's Shuri. She will keep calling until I answer." I laughed.

"Oh ok." She sounded sad.

"Remember call or text me. I will get back to you. I'm going to send you my piano teachers number. Set up those lessons. Ok?"

"Thank you again. I'll talk you soon?"

"Yes you will. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Cassie."

Shuri had hung up and sure enough called again.

"Cassandra! How could you?!" Shuri screamed.

"Hi to you too. What did I do now?" I sighed.

"You decked Dolores! Again!"

"Oh yeah. I just came from the lawyer's office about that."

"She pressed charges!? Wait, wait. _Why_ did you do it? Then tell me what happened at the lawyer's."

I went into the whole drama, telling her what Dolores said and why I hit her. She interrupted me.

"That horrible bitch. So _that's_ why Bucky has Winnie so early."

"He's not telling anyone?"

"No. He's busy with all the publicity you gave the shop."

"Oh yeah." I laughed.

"Sorry. Finish what happened."

I finished telling her and she stood quiet.

"You still there?"

"My blood is boiling Cassie. You as a stranger care more about Winnie than her own mother."

"It's ok. It's over and done with."

"Ugh. You are a Saint. The dummy he's dating wouldn't do that for him."

"He's dating?" My heart fell to my ass.

"Oh um shit. I'm sorry Cassie. I didn't mean to say that."

"I gotta go." I ended the call and tried to control my beating heart. I grabbed my phone again, and made another call.

"Hey playboy."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm taking this story into 2021 but thank you to all who gave my story a read! I wish everyone nothing but health, and prosperity for 2021! And THANK GOD THIS SHITTY YEAR IS ALMOST OVER!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Winnie learn the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!! I hope everyone is staying safe.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

Winnie had been back for two weeks, and didn't bring up the situation with her mother. He knew she'd ask soon enough. Bucky and Winnie had a honesty policy. No matter what it was, they would tell each other the truth. He hated that policy at the moment.

"We need to talk about this."

"What this?" Bucky played stupid, hoping it would work.

"Daddy! Why did my friend Sara send me THIS?"

Winnie turned her phone around, and the picture of Cassie and him with an open shirt stare back at him from the screen. Bucky groaned loudly, cursing the internet and the damn paparazzi.

"Winnie. Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yes. And you're going to tell me about mom too." Winnie tucked her legs under herself and gave her father her full attention.

Bucky sighed and went into limited detail on him and Cassandra, omitting many things as she was a child and that wasn't her business. He simply told her they tried to date, but she called it off and went back to California. He then grabbed his phone, and looked at his daughter.

"Your mother asked to speak to Cassandra. She said some very disturbing things about you. Seems she never got over high school. Cassie had enough, and hit her."

"Dad, I know."

"Know what?" He looked at Winnie with hurt in his eyes.

"I heard mom telling grandma what she said to Cassie. Honestly, I always knew. Doesn't take a genius to know mom doesn't care about me."

"But baby," Bucky started, but Winnie put her hand up.

"I'm older now. Besides you gave me all the love I ever needed. Now you need love daddy. You and Cassie have to work it out."

"How sweetie? She left _me._ I care about her very much, but the best thing I can do is move on. I tried dating, but that didn't work out. My focus is you and the shop."

"You dated!? Who!?" Winnie raised a eyebrow.

"Some lady your aunt Sharon works with. I haven't gotten a call back." Bucky shook his head.

Winnie laughed, "Really why?"

"I called her Cassandra." He turned red.

Winnie started to laugh loudly at Bucky's pain.

"I'm sorry Dad, but the heart wants what it wants. Don't give up. I have a feeling about you too. As for Mom, her loss." Winnie reached over and kissed her father on the cheek, and went upstairs to her room.

Bucky sat dumbfoundedly, amazed at his daughter's maturity.

💔💔💔

My chest was tight, and my hands shook. I was hurt, but I couldn't be selfish. Bucky was a good man, he deserved to find love. Hearing it didn't hurt any less though. Bucky was focusing on his future, and I had to understand that. I may have not liked it, but that meant I had to work on my future also. It also made me realize that my dream of a family and kids just weren't in the cards for me. I had my career to think about. After all, it was all I had. I sucked in a breath, and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hey playboy."

"Prom Queen! How are you?" Tony yelled on the other line.

Hearing Tony's joy from my call momentarily lifted my broken spirits.

"Question."

"Yes."

I laughed, "You don't even know what it is!"

"Oh right. Carry on."

"Offer still stands? My lawyer is in New York. You can send your proposal to Peggy Carter."

"Pepper is going to flip! I remember our conversation about all your plans and concerns. I will take all that into account."

"Appreciate it. Hear from you soon?"

I decided it was best to not mention that my "plans" were just set on fire.

"You certainly will. Later, prom Queen."

"Bye." I hung up.

The realization that my dreams of a family and happily ever after were over hit me hard. I told myself I could just be a awesome aunt and godmother to Shuri's and Wanda's kids.

"You ok ma'am?" Luis asked from the front seat.

"Oh, I um. I'm ok." I sniffled.

"You're crying ma'am. This wouldn't have anything to do with the guy you had me drive in San Francisco would it?"

I hadn't even realized I was crying. I wiped my cheeks and sighed. I shook my head, and looked at Luis.

"Kind of."

"He had the same look when he was in the car. Except the tears. Said you guys were old friends. _Yeah ok."_ Luis smiled.

"Why didn't you believe him?"

"The eyes tell it all. You both have that look."

"What look?"

"Love. Looks like we're home." Luis smiled.

"Thanks Luis. I'll see you in a few."

I went inside, seeing Mickey in the kitchen and the twins laying on the sectionals.

"Hey C. We leave at six."

"I know. I'm going to shower and take a nap. I'm exhausted."

"You're looking kind of pale. You ok?" Mickey stepped closer, worry etched on her face.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Just tired."

I walked away from their overbearing stares, and went upstairs to my bedroom. I took a quick shower, and procceded to fall asleep in my robe. I hadn't been this sleepy, ever. Matter of fact, I was feeling really shitty lately. I attributed it to my pain of breaking up with Bucky and having to act like nothing was wrong. My body was tired, and my spirit was exhausted.

After this tour was over, I would give myself some much needed rest. Once Tony gave his proposal to Peggy, I'd ask for a bit of time off before I started anything new. I deserved it. I worked my ass off, it needed to rest.

💤💤💤

"No! No! I messed up!" Shuri yelled.

"What happened?" Sam came from the kitchen, taking his attention away from the dinner he was preparing.

"I told Cassie Bucky is dating someone.. Her voice.. She sounded so hurt Sam."

"Shuri, he's not dating anyone. Steve told me it was one date and he called her Cassandra when they kissed. Besides things are too busy at the shop for him to date anyone. He's not only busy with the shop, he also has Winnie now that your mom went home to Wakanda for the summer."

"Oh. Sharon told me he was dating that Darcy lady from her job."

"Sharon is mistaken. Or possibly just lying to you cause knows you talk to Cassie."

"Well it worked Sam. I broke my best friend's heart. Now she won't answer me." Shuri had tears in her eyes.

"You know she's going to talk to you baby. She has a concert tonight, she's probably getting ready for it. Give her some time."

"I have an idea. Go finish dinner." Shuri kissed Sam and he ran off into the kitchen.

The concert went great, as it served as a giant distraction to the pain in my heart. I sat in my dressing room, taking off my makeup when my bodyguard Luke came in.

"Hi Cassie, I have a gentleman here to see you. Normally I'd send him away but he's a big fan and you know him, he says."

"Ok send him in but if I get killed, you're fired." I smiled.

He laughed and went to get my mystery man. A part of me wished I'd see Bucky walking in, but I quickly pushed those thoughts aside. T'challa came in with a bouquet of roses. I gasped and rushed over and jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"Great show superstar." He said as he hugged me back.

"I missed you! Is Nakia here too?"

"I sure am. And I better get a hug like that too."

I jumped down, and procceded to jump on Nakia who couldn't hold me up.

"Oh my God! I've missed you guys so much!" I couldn't hold back the tears, it was good to be around people who I really cared about.

"Shuri told us you might be a little down, so we came to cheer you up." Nakia smiled at me.

"Eh. Life. Shit happens you know?"

"Sure and this has nothing to do with that fine best man at his sister's wedding?" Nakia smiled at T'challa who scowled at her.

Nakia laughed, "Hey! I have eyes!"

"Kinda." I bit my lip.

"You don't look so good Cas. You ok?" T'challa stepped forward, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." I shrugged.

"I was going to say let's do dinner or something, but I say we take you home instead?" T'challa smiled at me.

"I'd love that."

"I can't believe that she's not upset over Dolores." Bucky said as they walked up to the house.

"Buck, give your daughter some credit. She's not a baby anymore. Can't miss someone who barely cared for you." Steve looked at Bucky who nodded.

Winnie was sitting on the couch watching YouTube, when Steve and Bucky walked in from work. Hearing the music playing, they both stopped to see what she was watching.

"Cassie released a new video today." Winnie smiled as the men sat beside her.

The music started, and Cassie was sitting in front of a mirror, smiling as she fixed her makeup. The video was black and white, set in a nightclub. The scene changed to her on a stage, a spotlight on her on a chair.

It was just Cassie and a man who suspiciously resembled Bucky. The man was sitting in a chair facing the stage, while Cassie performed only for him.

He had a glass of liquor and a cigarette, his focus solely on her. Cassie was dressed in a white button down shirt, suspenders, short pants, fishnet stockings and heels. It was like a tuxedo almost.

**_Baby, there's no need to tell ya_**

**_As far as I can clearly recall_**

**_My love has been here for you_**

**_So you don't have to worry at all_ **

**_I'll sacrifice my time_ **

**_I'll make sure you're satisfied_ **

**_And it's no hard thing to the joy I'll bring_ **

**_I wanna give you all of my love_ **

Cassie danced around the stage, the camera bouncing back between her and the Bucky lookalike. Her movements were sexy as always, and she kept that seductive stare that always got Bucky weak.

**_Loving you (That's all I wanna do)_ **

**_Every day (And every hour, baby)_ **

**_Don't you look no more_ **

**_Love without a limit (My love is yours)_ **

**_Loving you (That's all I wanna do)_ **

**_Every day (And every minute, every hour, baby)_ **

**_Don't you look no more_ **

**_Love without a limit (My love is yours)_ **

**_Baby, I'm in need of your love_ **

**_And you got that touch that I need so much_ **

**_And I am about to explode_ **

Cassie ripped her shirt open, revealing her jeweled lingerie, and suspenders. The way she ripped her shirt was reminiscent of the way Bucky did after Shuri's wedding. Bucky stood nearly salivating at the sight, unable to look away from the screen.

_**Freely, completely** _

_**Everything you want I'll be** _

_**Good love down to the last drop** _

_And I'm not gonna sto_ _p_

She stuck her finger in her mouth, savoring the taste of herself off of it. Steve gasped beside Bucky.

"Goddamn super freak!" Steve whispered in Bucky's ear.

Bucky didn't answer, he was too into the video.

**_Loving you (That's all I wanna do)_**

**_Every day (And every hour, baby)_ **

**_Don't you look no more_ **

**_Love without a limit_ **

**_Loving you is all I wanna do_ **

**_Loving you is all I wanna do_ **

**_Loving you, said loving you_ **

**_Is all that I, all that I wanna do_ **

**_Baby, baby, baby, hey_ **

Cassie ran her hands down her body, keeping eye contact. Crawling on her knees, and eye fucking the handsome man.

The video ended and Winnie cheered.

"Is it just me, or did that guy look like you?" Steve spoke lowly to Bucky.

Bucky nodded and was about to speak when Winnie interrupted.

"You think _you_ look like Sebastian Stan?! In your dreams daddy!" Winnie laughed hysterically and got up to go to her room.

"Hi Cassie! I just saw the video! It was amazing!"

"Thank you Pooh."

Winnie laughed at her new nickname Cassie had given her a few weeks prior.

"Oh my God guess what!?"

"What?"

"Daddy and uncle Steve think Sebastian Stan looks like daddy! Like you had a look a like for him! I told daddy in his dreams!" Winnie giggled loudly.

"Wellll, he has a resemblance to your dad. But please apologize on my behalf. I don't want to upset his girlfriend. I filmed it before I knew."

"What girlfriend?"

"Oh shit. Maybe he didn't want you to know yet. Ugh word vomit. I'm sorry!"

"Cassie stop apologizing. Daddy told me everything. He had one date. It didn't work out."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I hope you and daddy can work it out."

"Who knows pooh? Who knows? Adult relationships are.....complex." Cassie sighed.

"Ooh that's Shuri. She's taking me shopping for my sweet sixteen dress."

'Shopping her mother should be doing with her. Thank God for Shuri." Cassie thought.

"Really? When is it?" Cassie asked excitedly. "No dark colored dresses. It does nothing for your skin tone."

"October 10th. Daddy's throwing me a party in a hall. And thanks. I will take that into account."

"I'll see what my schedules like then. I'll let you know." Cassie moved the phone away, and yelled at someone that she was coming and to give her a minute.

"Sorry."

"Work stuff?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Coachella's in two weeks. Shuri's having a watch party in her house."

"Oh yeah? I'll give her a call soon. My schedules going to be hectic pooh, so texts are better ok?"

"You got it. Miss you Cassie."

"Miss you more."

The call ended, and I rubbed my aching temples. I felt bad that I couldn't be there to help Winnie pick out a dress, but I knew she was in good hands with Shuri. After finding out about Bucky's relationship, I avoided all my friends in the hopes of it not being brought up. I felt bad for ghosting Shuri as well, and I would call her and apologize ASAP. Gamora's loud yelling took me from my task, and I set my phone down and went to get ready for the biggest concert I had ever done.

After a very long video shoot, I went home. I was too wound up to sleep, even though my body ached for it. I went into my dance studio and asked Alexa to play my playlist. After three songs I was ready to call it a night, then a new song played.

**_I should have known better than to let you go alone_ **

**_It's times like these I can't make it on my own_ **

**_Wasted days and sleepless nights_ **

**_And I can't wait to see you again_ **

**_I find I spend my time waiting on your call_ **

**_How can I tell you, babe, my back's against the wall_ **

**_I need you by my side to tell me it's all right_ **

**_'Cause I don't think I can take anymore_ **

**_Is this love that I'm feeling?_ **

**_Is this the love that I've been searching for?_ **

**_Is this love or am I dreaming?_ **

**_This must be love_ **

**_Cause it's really got a hold on me_ **

**_A hold on m_ ** **_e_ **

I sat there and listened to the song, remembering Bucky. He told me that was one of his favorite songs. I couldn't hold back anymore, I cried and sobbed uncontrollably, laying on the floor. I was a fucking fool. I missed him and I needed him. All on my own my hand dialed his number.

I heard it ring, praying I could hear his voice one more time.

"Cassandra?" His voice came out sleepy and husky.

As soon as I opened my mouth to speak, I hung up and threw the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added pics into the story but for some reason you cant see them on a phone FML they show up on my computer JUST fine(of fucking course! 😒😤) 
> 
> Songs mentioned: Love no limit by Mary J Blige.  
> Is this love by whitesnake
> 
> Thanks again for sticking with my story theres like 2 chapters left!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil flashback, and then Coachella!

"What are you doing?"

"Consider this a penance." Cassie said lowly.

"You're not going to leave me here tied up?"

Bucky pulled against the cuffs while she sat on his lap.

"The thought crossed my mind. But I have something more nefarious in mind."

She smiled wickedly, and stood up.

"Can't we just make love?" Bucky asked impatiently.

He stared at her nearly naked body, clad only in a bra and a Brazilian cut thong.

Cassie stopped in her tracks and shot him a look.

"Are you questioning me James?"

"No! No. I'm sorry."

"No. I'll _make_ you sorry." She said as she walked off.

Bucky struggled against his cuffs to the bedpost again. He was truly at her mercy and it excited and frightened him at the same time. Cassie returned with a bowl of ice and a small towel.

"What's that for?" He asked nervously.

Cassie ignored his question and calmly set the bowl beside him on the nightstand. She roughly grabbed his boxer briefs and pulled them down further terrifying and turning Bucky on at the same time.

"Cassandra." Bucky's voice wavered.

"You don't trust me?" She asked innocently as she straddled him.

Bucky tugged on the cuffs again, and panted.

"Yes. I do."

"You're not allowed to touch me. That's all."

Cassie picked up a piece of ice and ran it over his neck, making Bucky shiver and squirm beneath her. She then grabbed more ice and dragged it along his chest and nipples. Every part of his body that she put ice on, she kissed or licked, creating a heightened reaction that drove Bucky crazy.

Bucky started pulling harder against the cuffs, frustrated that he couldn't touch Cassie.

"Please. I want to touch you."

Cassie kissed Bucky deeply, sucking and biting on his lip.

"No."

Bucky groaned. He was so hard it was excruciating. Cassie deliberately grinded on him, taking joy in his misery. Suddenly Cassie got off of him, and grabbed another piece of ice. Bucky watched her put the ice in her mouth, and lowered her lips onto his cock. Bucky tried to move away as it was freezing, but the contrast of her warm mouth and the ice became surprisingly pleasurable. So much so, Bucky was thrusting up into Cassie's mouth.

Bucky knew Cassie was famous for what came out of her mouth, if only people knew she was amazing at what went in as well. She swirled her tongue, hollowed her cheeks applying the most delectable pressure. Next thing he knew, he was spilling his seed down her throat and she caught it all. Bucky slumped against the headboard, his arms limp and covered him sweat.

"Best penance ever." He sighed.

💭💭💭

Bucky had what he called "The ice dream" a few times. Now he was hearing 'In the Dark'. There wasn't any music before, until he realized it was his phone that pulled him from his favorite dream.

Even though Cassie blocked him, he left the window open for her to contact him. Nearly two months of radio silence. Squinting one eye open, the bright light and her picture on his screen confirmed that she was indeed calling. He reached over quickly and answered the call.

"Cassandra?" He asked in disbelief.

She said nothing, there was music playing, but he could hear her gasp, then a loud crash, and the call disconnected. He called back, to only get her voicemail.

"Hi! You've reached Cassie! Sorry I missed your call, please leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as possible."

Bucky hung up, deciding not to leave a voicemail. He didn't know what to say. Memories flashed through his mind, Cassie's face while she was beneath him. The way her wrists fit perfectly in his hands when he held her down and fucked her. Those big hazel eyes. Her blissful smile as she held him close and snuggled against him. The way she swings her hips when she walks. The way she scrunches up her nose when she doesn't like something. Her eyes when she told him about Dallas. The smell of her hair, the taste of her skin. Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I miss you so much Cassie." He sighed as he threw his head back on the pillow.

"You asshole! Why couldn't you talk!?" I screamed at the mirror.

I looked at the echo dot, the time read 1:45 AM. It was almost five in the morning in New York. In addition to being a coward, I was also extremely rude. I scrambled over to the other side of the room where my phone landed. With shaking hands I turned it over, showing a shattered screen. I held it up to my ear, hoping he was still there.

"H-hello?" I whispered.

Nothing.

"Alexa stop playing."

The music stopped, and I brought the phone back up to my ear.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

The black, cracked screen stared back at me.

"I'm a coward. A fucking failure." I said to my reflection. I wiped the tears that were trapped under my chin.

"Cassie? You ok?" Nebula asked as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

I kept my back to her.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I dropped my phone and broke it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll have Mickey pick up a new one tomorrow. Have a good night Neb." I sniffled, and wouldn't face her.

I sat on the floor, my hands in front of me. I waited to hear Nebula leave, so I could run to my room and lock myself in. I waited and the door never opened.

"Mickey was right."

"About?" I fought to keep my voice neutral, as the tears fell down my face.

"That man. I've never seen you in love before. Not even with Dallas. It's scary as hell."

"Why would it be scary?" I still refused to turn around. My hair was in my face, hiding my reflection.

"You gave me and Gamora our start in this business. You believed in us. We've had you for almost ten years. Then this man was going to take you away from us. It's selfish, I know. But to see you so miserable without him, I can't stay quiet anymore."

"I appreciate the honesty Neb, but it's too late. _I_ fucked up. _I_ pushed him away. I don't feel well. I'm going to bed."

I stood, and pushed past her and went into my bedroom and locked the door. I heard Nebula call after me, but I just ignored her.

My thoughts were all of him. The way his eyes crinkle in the corners when he smiles. The dimple in his chin. The way he held me when I told him about Dallas. Those goregous blue eyes. His arms were so strong and warm. How he filled me up perfectly. Every time. He ruined me. I didn't want anyone but him. I imagined our pictures hanging on the walls of the house. Bucky, Winnie and me.

I sat on the bed, and replayed his voice saying my name over and over until exhaustion took over.

Mickey got me another phone, and I had a slew of messages from Winnie showing me her sweet sixteen dress. It was baby pink, with a jeweled bodice and tulle underneath.

"Hi! I would've called but you said you would be busy." Winnie said as soon as she picked up.

"I broke my phone. I just got a new one and thats why I didn't answer you earlier. Besides that dress is just so perfect I had to call you and tell you!" I laughed.

"You really like it?"

"I do. Now there's the burning question. Is that super handsome guy Carl you told me about a _few_ times, going to be your date?"

"Cassie! I'm so nervous to ask!" Winnie whined.

"Here's my sage advice. Don't be a punk. Say something! You may be pleasantly surprised."

"You think I should? What if he says no?"

"Then he says no. It's YOUR party. And honestly, he'd be a dumbass to say no." I laughed again.

Winnie laughed then sighed.

"You're so good to me Cassie. I really appreciate it. Mr Ross is a great teacher. I finally aced posture and finger placement. He said you had trouble with it too."

"Don't mention it pooh. And yes I did. Now that you have that down, it's super easy."

"Ooh! I have to get going. I have a lesson in a hour."

"Ok pooh. Let me know how it goes with _Carl."_ I snickered.

"I will. Love you Cassie." Winnie hung up.

My heart fluttered at hearing her say that. Winnie had a piece of my heart that I never knew existed.

"Those Barnes'. I love them both." I sighed.

"Everyone shut up! She's starting soon!" Shuri gave everyone in the living room a death stare.

Steve, Peggy, Sam, Winnie, Ramonda all quieted down, taking a seat. Everyone had met Peggy last month and welcomed her into their makeshift family. Peggy had fit right in, and eveyone loved her. And everyone loved how happy she made Steve.

Sharon had moved out and only Winnie kept in touch with her.

Bucky wasn't talking or engaging with anyone, so he ignored Shuri's yells.

"She's so cool streaming this concert on YouTube." Winnie sat beside Bucky, shaking with excitement. Bucky was sullen, not paying attention to the TV or anyone in the room.

The last two months were absolute torture. Cassie hadn't tried to contact him again after that early morning call. He saw and heard her everywhere, on TV, on the radio, and online. Cassie's latest commercial was for Dior, sitting naked in a pool of gold water, staring seductively at the camera, then emerges in a gold dress and struts down a grand hallway. His stomach would knot every time she was mentioned. He didn't want to be at the watch party Shuri was throwing but Winnie begged and pleaded for them to go.

"The volume's up right Sam?" Steve asked.

"Yup everything's set." Sam opened his beer, taking a seat beside Shuri.

The TV showed the massive crowd screaming Cassie's name, and everything went black.

As the lights came back on, a row of dancers stood all in black, with their hands behind their backs. In between the dancers were band members all holding instruments.

The music and band members started to play, and the dancers danced.

The camera moved slowly, until Cassie appeared, and the all that could be heard was the roar of the crowd. Standing in a large silver fringe hat and bodysuit. Legs on display and in high sparkly heels. Due to the lighting, her body shined and twinkled. Her face was hidden, and her hands were on her hips. Winnie squealed as Cassie brought the microphone to her lips.

Shuri screamed out of pure excitement.

_**You lookin' just a little too hard at me** _

_**Standin' just a little too close to me** _

_**You sayin' not quite in love to me** _

_**You sippin' just a little too slow for me** _

_**No doubt you're playin' real cool homey** _

_**Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me** _

_**Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should b** _ _**e** _

Bucky couldn't help but stare at his masterpiece, permanently placed on her right thigh. 

**_So let yourself go and get right with me_ **

**_I'm about to sign you up_ **

**_We can get right before the night is up_ **

**_We can get right, get right_ **

**_We can get right, get right_ **

**_We can get right_ **

**_I'm about to fill your cup_ **

**_We can get right before the night is up_ **

**_We can get right, get right, tonight_ **

_**We can get right** _

She started to walk down to the stage area, giving her best strut Bucky had ever seen her do. Dancers dancing on each side of her, and band members playing in between. Even with everyone else, all anyone could focus on was her.

**_Your lips talkin' about I play too much_ **

**_Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants_ **

**_My hips movin' oh so slow (so slow)_ **

**_Bar tab lookin' like a car note (car note)_ **

**_All I need is you here right by my side_ **

**_Take whatever you want baby let's ride_ **

**_And whatever you want you let me decide_ **

**_Just put your name on the dotted line_ **

Cassie stopped again on the runway, She removed her hat, throwing it into the crowd of fans. Looking straight into the camera, she winked, and Bucky had to discreetly adjust himself a little.

**_I'm about to sign you up_ **

**_We can get right before the night is up_ **

**_We can get right, get right_ **

**_We can get right, get right_ **

**_We can get right_ **

She turned around winding her hips along to the beat. Her dancers mimicked her moves along with her.

Bucky ignored her dance moves momentarily, to watch the joy on her face she always had when she performed.

**_So much we got to say, but so little time_ **

**_And if tonight ain't long enough_ **

_**Don't l** _ _**eave love behind** _

**_Baby take my hand I'll show you wh_ ** **_y_ **

The dancers left Cassie alone on stage, and someone rolled a young girl in a wheelchair. Cassie and the girl sang together, then Cassie let the girl finish the song. Cassie bent down to hug the girl, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh my God! That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" Winnie gushed beside Bucky.

"That was so adorable!" Shuri smiled.

Everyone around him was singing along, having a great time. Cassie performed, _In the dark_ _, Into you_ and _Say So_ and took her first intermission. Everyone ran to the bathroom or to refill their drinks and snacks.

Everyone sat back down and Sam yelled.

"Hey! She didn't sing our song!"

Cassandra walked to the front of the stage, dressed in cheetah print body suit, with a bright pink bra and thong underneath. Instead of heels she had on black ballet shoes. She and two other women, all walking on pointe, until they reached the poles in front of the stage.

"Yas Queen! Our song!" Sam yelled.

Shuri laughed and smacked his arm.

**_You complete me_ **

**_Like air and water boy, I need thee_ **

**_And when I'm in your arms I feel free_ **

**_Fallen_ **

**_My head's up in the clouds in love_ **

**_I'm proud to you say it loud_ **

**_Like an accident it happened_ **

**_Out of nowhere it just happened_ **

**_And I ain't mad at all_ **

**_Because I've_ **

Cassie spun gracefully, looking more like a ballerina than pole dancer. She sang the entire song, all while doing the routine on the pole. She flipped her hair back and smiled at the camera.

'She invented the hair flip.' Bucky thought to himself.

**_Fallen, head over heels_ **

**_I've fallen in love with you_ **

**_I've fallen, and I can't get up_ **

**_Don't wanna get up because of love_ **

"Ballet pole dancing?! What can't she do?" Steve smiled at the screen.

"Sharon was talking about her the other day." 

"What did she say?" Steve looked at Winnie.

"That she doesnt stick to one type of music and I said maybe she's not one dimensional like you aunt Sharon." Winnie smiled smugly.

Steve gave Winnie a high five while everyone else laughed at Winnie's retort.

Cassie stood at the back of the stage, a bright light illuminating the outline of her body.

"Lemme hear you say Hey Cassandra!"

The crowd screamed it back to her, as well as everyone in Ramonda's living room.

"Heeyyy Cassandra." She repeated and laughed. It was a seductive laugh that hit Bucky right in the dick. He shifted in his seat again, and looked back at the screen.

The crowd mimicked her with their screams.

"Now we're about to slow it down right now. Put the kids to bed." She laughed again.

Cassie started to sing, dancing to the music.

_**Sex with me, so amazing** _

_**All this all work, no vacation** _

_**Stay up off my Instagram with your temptation** _

She grinned big at that part.

**_Hit a switch on a fake, like a station_ **

_**Sex with me, so amazing** _

_**Sex with me, so amazing** _

_**Vodka and water, and a lemon** _

_**And a few other things I can not mention** _

_**Oh-na-na-na-na** _

**_Five fingers on it (five fingers)_ **

To everyone's surprise, she grabbed herself.

"Well damn!" Shuri exclaimed.

__

_**Hit it like you own it, I'mma hit it like I'm on it** _

_**Straight shots of the blue dot** _

_**(Shots, shots, shots, shots)** _

_**Baby, I'mma pick your poison** _

_**Oh-we, ah-yeah, you gon' need it** _

_**I'm off that la-la** _

_**I'mma get it wet like jacuzzi, ah-yea** _

Her hands ran all over her body, while the crowd ate it up.

_**You know I got the sauce (sauce), you know I'm saucy** _

_**And it's always wet, a bitch never ever had to use lip gloss on it** _

_**I'mma need you deeper than six, it's not a coffin** _

_**We're not making love, tryna get nasty** _

_**Wrap up your drugs, come make me happy** _

_**Sex with me is amazing, with her it'll feel alright** _

Cassie ended the song, and went backstage again. Everyone ran to refresh drinks again or use the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the camera was above Cassie laid on a grand black piano, dressed in a black leather and lace corset. The garter straps weren't attached to any stockings. Her hair was in waves, and she sat up and started to sing.

_**Oh honey, you can have me when you want me** _

_**If you simply ask me to be there** _

_**Uh-huh** _

_**And you're the only one who makes me come runnin'** _

_**'Cause what you got is far beyond compare, oh** _

Bucky and Shuri both sat up, realizing what song she was singing. They shared a look, then looked back at the TV. Cassie was on her knees, her back to the crowd, her ass on display. Every movement deliberate and sensual.

"Whoa!" Sam whistled.

"She _did_ say put the kids to bed." Steve said with his eyebrows raised.

_**And it's just like honey** _

_**When your love comes over me** _

_**That's right** _

_**Oh baby, I've got a dependency** _

_**Always strung out for another taste of your hone** _

_**y** _

Bucky sat with his mouth open, remembering the night he took her virginity.

Hearing her sing the same song she was singing now, but as a sexy seductress and not a nervous teenager.

"I can't believe she's singing this song." He said to himself.

"She's been ending all her concerts with tributes to songs she loves. She did Whitney Houston, Beyonce, Jennifer Lopez, Brandy, Monica, Janet Jackson and now Mariah." Winnie smiled.

Bucky looked back to the TV, watching Cassie mimic playing the piano she was laying on with her fingers. The song ended and the TV went black.

"Now THAT is what I call a show!" Sam stood and clapped, and everyone followed suit.

The watch party died down, and Bucky and winnie went home. Bucky rewatched her 'Honey' performance making a mess of himself until he passed out. He then pushed Cassie out of his mind, as he had a sweet sixteen to plan.

With Coachella behind me, I had a small window of downtime before I had another concert. Thankfully I was back on the East Coast. My concert was in Miami, and Wanda was coming out to spend some time with me. I desperately needed her, now that I didn't have Coachella to think about, Bucky invaded those thoughts. I wanted to talk to him again, but I was so afraid to do it.

I was in my hotel suite, going over the proposal Tony had sent Peggy. I reread the same sentence like fourteen times, and I realized I needed a break. I stood up to the kitchen to get some water when I heard Mickey.

"Cassie, you don't look good at all. You're sweating and pale."

"Yeah C. She's right." Gamora nodded.

"I'm in Miami. I'm hot." I panted.

I was lying, I felt terrible. My whole body ached and I had a horrible migraine. I was freezing, but I didn't want to argue. I made it to the fridge, and grabbed a water bottle. Next thing I knew, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> Get right- Jennifer Lopez  
> Fallen-Mya (sorry again!)  
> Sex with Me- Rihanna  
> Honey- Mariah Carey
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who reads my story! I appreciate it so much you all honestly don't know!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie tells Bucky who she has been secretly texting....

"What do you mean you have a date?" Bucky raised a eyebrow at Winnie.

Shifting nervously, "There's this guy I like and I asked him to be my date to the party."

"Who is this guy?" Bucky crossed his arms.

"Daddy! He's a classmate of mine, his name is Carl." Winnie shifted uncomfortably.

"You've never mentioned a Carl before."

Sure, Winnie liked boys. But she wasn't boy crazy like some girls her age are. She had crushes, her first date was a year ago. Bucky and Steve nearly gave poor Jonathan a heart attack right at the door. Two massive, tattooed men with their arms crossed and angry looks on their faces. Poor boy almost ran away until Shuri came down with Winnie and made them apologize for their behavior. It was one date, and everyone knew why. Pride swelled in Steve and Bucky, they protected Winnie from the teenager and his raging hormones.

'I wish Cassie was here. One look from her and Dad shuts up.' Winnie thought to herself.

"Well, I told someone I really like him and they told me to ask him out." Winnie played with her nails.

"Shuri? Ramonda? Sharon?"

Winnie squirmed, she hadn't told her father that she had been sneaking around calling and texting Cassandra for the past two and a half months. She hadn't told anyone in fact, she treasured that time with her.

"Cassie." Winnie squeaked out.

Bucky's eye's flew open, not expecting that answer.

"Cassie? As in Cassandra?"

Winnie nodded.

"When.... did you speak to her?" Bucky fought to speak normally.

"Wellll, I took her number out of your phone when I came home, and I've been sneaking texts and calls ever since. She's my friend Dad. She even gave me my own nickname." Winnie looked at the floor.

"What does she call you?"

"Pooh." Winnie smiled sheepishly.

Bucky's heart warmed at that. His emotions were all over the place. He missed her like crazy, but he told himself he had to let go. Bucky assumed that Cassie had forgot and pushed them out of her life and moved on. Now to learn that Cassie had a long term long distance friendship with Winnie, he knew that must not have been easy for her either. He thought about all the things she did for him and Winnie, the lawyers, the trip to San Francisco, giving Dolores a bruised face, everything.

"She picks up for you and answers you?"

"Yeah. As much as she can. If she doesn't answer right away she always gets back to me as soon as she can. She listens to me, I mean, she _really_ listens to me. She gives me advice and I really like talking to her Daddy.

"I listen to you." Bucky countered.

"You do, but from her it's different. When I call, she's happy to talk to me. She doesn't make me feel like I'm bothering her. She supports me, lifts me up. She loves me like a mom would."

Winnie started to cry, the realization that a International superstar made more time for her than the woman who gave birth to her. Something as small as answering her messages or calls, made her feel loved. Cassie never made her feel like she was too busy for her. She never had that with Dolores.

Winnie sat down on the couch, her head in her hands and sobbed. Bucky sprang from his chair, engulfing his daughter in his arms.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Bucky felt terrible, his child was in pain and he couldn't fix it.

"I told her. You guys have to work it out. You have to."

Bucky sat holding Winnie, while she cried on his shoulder.

I awoke to a steady beeping sound. My arms had IV's in them, and my body felt heavy and weak. I inhaled sharply, panic flowed through my body and I could hear the beeping getting faster.

"Shhh, don't talk. It's ok." A soft voice spoke to me.

I looked for the source of the voice.

"Wanda." I croaked out.

"Hey Cas." She said tearfully.

"What's going on?! Why am I here?!" My voice was scratchy from non use.

"You collasped. You were burning up and convulsing. Your mom and Shuri are on their way here."

"When?" I whispered.

"Two days ago. You've been unconscious."

"Good morning Ms Alvarez." A handsome doctor strode in, his salt and pepper hair added to his good looks.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"I'm Dr Strange. My practice is in New York, but Tony sent me down here when he heard."

"Tony?" Wanda raised a eyebrow.

I looked at her. "Stark."

Then I looked at him. "That's stran- I mean weird. We using made up names? My name is songbird in among us. If you wanna call me that."

"Cassandra!" Wanda yelled at me like a mother scolding her child. "I'm sorry. She's a horrible patient."

Wanda wasn't lying. I hated hospitals. After my grandma spent a large chunk of her last years in the hospital, I hated them. The smell, the long hallways that lead you everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The hard pleather chairs that no matter how hard you tried would never be comfortable.

The doctor laughed.

"It's ok. I'm a big fan. I see her condition hasn't affected her sense of humor."

"What condition?" Wanda asked before I did.

"Is it alright to discuss this with both of you? I can talk to you alone Ms Alvarez." The doctor asked politely.

"It's ok. Wanda's my sister." I held her hand.

I needed someone with me. I didn't take such great care of myself and I knew it. Maybe having Wanda would lessen the blow I was about to receive.

"Exhaustion for starters. Dehydration as well. And a ovarian cyst that burst. Thats what made you pass out. And something else that showed up on the sonogram."

The doctor rambled on and I spaced out. Wanda paid attention to what he said until he brought up something that caught my attention.

"Hold up Strange. There's no fucking way. Not possible." My throat was so sore, it made me cough.

"Very possible considering that you tour constantly and barely have time to rest. Things tend to slip our minds. Thankfully, we got you just in time. We need to remove the remaining cysts, and that is a minor procedure. We will perform it in the morning." He smiled.

I looked over at Wanda, who was already looking at me with her mouth wide open.

"Are you sure doctor?" Wanda asked politely.

"Very sure. All the usual tests are ran before as a precaution for things such as this. You, my hilarious friend, need rest. And lots of it. I'm recommending two weeks here and a month of bed rest."

"My tour! My fans! I can't be out that long!" I tried to sit up and argue back, but I felt myself getting weaker, and fell back.

"Precisely my point. Your fans will understand that you are a person just like them. People need rest."

"I can't believe this!" I whined.

"I'll come and check on you in a while. If you need anything, press the call button."

"Ok. Thank you."

He left, and I laid down exhausted. Wanda and I sat in silence for about half an hour, processing what we had just been told.

I cleared my throat and Wanda and I looked at each other.

"Do NOT tell a fucking soul about this Wanda." I warned.

"Let's just focus on getting you better. You need to rest."

"She won't rest in here. She's too damn stubborn." A voice said behind us.

My mother stood at the entrance, worry burned in every part of her face. Shuri stood beside her, wringing her hands together.

"Cassie!" Shuri ran to me, her arms tightly wrapped around me.

"Hey. I'm sorry I didn't call back." I smiled and hugged her back with the little strength I had.

"I'm sorry too. I upset you."

"No you didn't." I shook my head. "You know me, muleheaded." I smiled.

"My child." My mother laid beside me, and I could feel her body trembling.

"Ma. Don't cry. I'm ok."

"Cassandra, we could've lost you." She said lowly.

"I'm sorry."

My mother, Shuri and Wanda stayed with me all day, until visiting hours were over. Dr Strange told me the surgery would be bright and early at six AM.

Bucky laid in bed, processing all the emotions he had been feeling. He looked over at the nightstand, and saw it was after noon. He could hear Winnie snoring in the next room and snuck in and grabbed her phone off of the dresser.

Tip toeing into the bathroom, he saw all the messages between Winnie and Cassandra. So many messages. They talked about everything and anything. They exchanged selfies too. A lot of selfies. His finger hovered over the phone icon, and pressed it. The phone rang a few times and he assumed the voicemail would pick up.

"Hi Pooh." Cassie said weakly.

"Cassandra?" Bucky whispered.

"Bucky?" Cassie slurred.

"Are you OK?" His hands shook as he held the phone.

"Surgery." Cassie groaned and started to cry.

"Are you in pain?"

"I'm sorry Bucky. I'm so sorry." Cassie sobbed.

"It's ok doll. I miss you."

"I thought you hated me." Cassie sobbed again, and then there was commotion in the background.

"How are you even awake? You need to be resting Ms Alvarez!"

Bucky could hear Cassie yell distantly.

"Give me back my fucking phone! Please!"

"Cassie?"

Bucky could hear her yelling, and more voices.

"I'm sorry she will have to call you back later. She is being sedated." A woman spoke, and the call ended.

Bucky sighed, and called Shuri.

"White boy."

"What happened to her?" Bucky got straight to the point.

Shuri sighed, "She had surgery this morning. We're on our way to the hospital now."

"Keep me updated. Please."

"I will."

I awoke hours later, groggy and irritable. Wanda was there again. Before she could open her mouth to speak, I cut her off.

"He still loves me. I have to get up there."

"James?"

I nodded.

"Get that doctor in here. I'm going back to New York. I love him Wanda. I'm going to get my man back."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading my story! I appreciate all the comments and kudos more than you know!❤❤❤


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in motion

"Tony, can I speak with you please?" Shuri found him in his office, sitting at his desk.

"Of course Shuri. What can I do for you?"

"My friend Cassandra fell ill in Miami. I need to go down there ASAP, but HR is giving me a problem. That it's too short of notice, and she's not my immediate family. She's my sister. I have to get down there." Shuri's voice trembled.

"Cassandra? Is she ok?" Tony leaned foward.

"We don't know yet. Her mother and I are trying to leave tonight." Shuri's hands shook.

"Let me make a call. I have a great doctor who is also a close friend. I'll have the jet drop you off tonight."

"Tony! That is not necessary! I appreciate it so much, but it's too much."

"Nonsense! When it comes to Cassandra, this is nothing. And whoever it was in HR that gave you the problem, send them to me. Go get ready. I have to make some calls. Wheels up tonight."

✈✈✈

"Exhaustion for starters. Dehydration as well. And a ovarian cyst that burst. Thats what made you pass out. And something else that showed up on the sonogram. Such as a fourteen week old fetus." Dr Strange smiled.

"Hold up Strange. There's no fucking way. Not possible." My throat was so sore, it made me cough.

Even though I wanted kids, I always took precautions. Then it hit me like a bucket of ice cold water like when I did the ALS challenge.

The tattoo chair.

"But I have a IUD."

"I checked your medical records. The IUD was for five years and you hit five years eight months ago. Very possible to forget considering that you tour constantly and barely have time to rest. Things tend to slip our minds. Especially when we're in the throes of passion." He chuckled. "Thankfully, we got you just in time. We need to remove the remaining cysts, and that is a minor procedure. We will perform it in the morning. Other than that, the little one is just fine. The heartbeat is strong." He smiled and waltzed out to our gobsmacked faces.

_**The next day** _

"I love him Wanda." 

I said it again, more for myself than for her. He used Winnie's phone to speak to me. He must not have known that we had been communicating all this time.

"I'm all for it, but you can't just show up pregnant and think everything will be ok. You need to figure this out."

"You're right. Give me my phone." I reached out.

"Are you calling him back?"

"No. There's someone else I need to talk to first." I cleared my throat.

Peggy was in bed with Steve, spent after a few rounds of amazing sex. Her phone rang while she laid on Steve's chest, and she looked over to see who it was.

"Let it go to voicemail." Steve caressed her back.

"I'm sorry, this one I can't." She answered. "Are you alright? I've been worried sick about you." She stood and grabbed her robe, ignoring Steve's protests.

"I'm ok. I need your help please."

"Anything love." Peggy's stern accent is softened as she was truly worried for Cassandra.

"I need those papers I asked for expedited. Then I need the realtor to sell the apartment." I looked at my phone's calendar, and put the phone back to my cheek. "He's got two weeks." 

"Where will you live?"

"I need a new place... In Brooklyn."

"I will get right on it." Peggy moved the phone away and Cassie could hear a very familiar voice, "Steven! Wait a moment. Sorry love." Peggy sighed.

'I could swear that was Steve.' Cassie thought to herself.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"No. You're not disturbing me." Peggy glared at Steve who grinned. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm ok. Thank you again Peggy. I really appreciate the help."

"Anything for you. I'll get started first thing in the morning. See you soon." Peggy hung up.

"Who was that?" Steve kissed Peggy's neck.

"My favorite client. Thats all."

After I hung up with Peggy, Wanda and I laid out a plan for me to come back to New York.

"What's going on here?"

Shuri was at the door, a bouquet of lilies in her hands.

"Where's mom?"

"At the hotel. She barely slept. Nick is there too. Again, what's going on? I heard you flipped out."

Wanda and I looked each other, and I sighed.

"Shuri, come." Shuri sat beside me, laying the flowers on a table by the bed.

"Shuri. I'm pregnant."

" _That_ explains a lot." She smirked after her inital gasp of surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

" _Cassandra._ Come on. We know you. You've been irritable, moody and snappy. I noticed that you gained a little weight at Coachella."

"She's right Cas." Wanda raised her eyebrows.

"Boo you whores."

"You haven't drank lately have you?" Wanda looked at me.

"Last time I drank was when I was with you at Catch. The smell of alcohol was becoming nauseating- Oh my God!" I smacked my forehead.

Shuri looked at me with a sideways grin, and I answered her question before she asked.

"It's Bucky's. I'm going to tell him, I love him. But I have to do this right."

"Why not just call him?"

"Muleheaded." Wanda mouthed to Shuri.

"I can't. I have to do this right." I shook my head. "The way I broke his heart and left him like he was nothing. I have to make it up to him. I'm not going to guilt him into being with me. I'm not Dolores." I scrunched my nose.

"Unlike her, he loves you and you love him back."

"I need to do this ok?" I sighed.

"Ok. Whatever you need, I'm with you." 

Bucky sat on the edge of the tub, holding his head in his hands. Cassandra apologized. She cried. The way she screamed to give her back the phone so she could talk to him. Even in a drug induced haze she woke up to speak to Winnie.

"Hey dad? You ok in there?" Winnie knocked on the bathroom door, scaring him.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." Bucky cleared his throat, and stood.

He took in reflection as he stood, he looked tired, the dark circles prominent on his face, his shoulders slumped and his hair was a mess. But he somehow felt lighter. They spoke. Now he'd have to tell Winnie about her.

Winnie was standing outside the bathroom as he walked out.

"Dad? Why do you have my phone?"

"I used it to call Cassandra."

"Ummm..."

"She's not doing so good. She had surgery this morning."

"Is she ok?" Winnie panicked.

"I'm not sure honey. Shuri is down there."

Winnie grabbed her phone, and called her.

"Hi! You've reached Cassie! Sorry I missed your call, please leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as possible."

"It went to voicemail." Winnie said sadly.

"Shuri's going to call me back as soon as she can. I'm sure she's ok." Bucky wrapped Winnie in his arms, while she cried.

"I hope so." She sniffled.

______________

"How's my hilarious patient today?" Strange smiled at me.

"I'm ok. I wanna go home."

"Only on the condition that you rest. Tony will pester me nonstop if you don't get better."

I smiled. "Deal."

"Benny called me. He said he can't hold the video any longer. It's getting released tonight. Mickey is already in Brooklyn scouting locations with the realtor." Wanda said after Strange left.

"Whatever. Is he coming?" I rolled my eyes after I hung up with the realtor.

"He's trying he says. He's dealing with legal over the rest of the tour. Strange confirmed you're done with touring."

"Nebula and Gamora came while you were out too. I've never seen Nebula cry."

"They can come visit me in New York cause I'm going home."

Still no word from either Shuri or Cassie, and Bucky and Winnie fell into uneasy slumber that night. The next morning, Bucky came downstairs after showering to find Winnie on the couch crying. It was Sunday, so neither of them had work or school.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Her song is about you."

"Huh? What song?"

Winnie handed him her phone, and started the music video.

Cassie was in a pool, topless with her hands over her chest.

_**I didn't mean it** _

_**When I said I didn't love you, so** _

_**I should have held on tight** _

_**I never shoulda let you go** _

_**I didn't know nothing** _

_**I was stupid, I was foolish** _

**_I was lying to myself_ **

Cassie was standing against a wall, dressed in a short dress and heels, singing to the camera. A lone tear sliding her cheek.

_**I could not fathom that I would ever** _

_**Be without your love** _

_**Never imagined I'd be** _

_**Sitting here beside myself** _

_**Cause I didn't know you** _

_**Cause I didn't know me** _

_**But I thought I knew everything** _

**_I never felt_ **

She was getting dressed in a wedding gown, looking miserable while she did it.

_**The feeling that I'm feeling** _

_**Now that I don't hear your voice** _

_**Or have your touch and kiss your lips** _

_**Cause I don't have a choice** _

_**Oh, what I wouldn't give** _

_**To have you lying by my side** _

_**Right here, ? cause baby** _

_**When you left I lost a part of me** _

_**It's still so hard to believe** _

_**Come back baby, please** _

_**Cause we belong together** _

_**Who else am I gon' lean on** _

_**When times get rough?** _

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone** _

_**Till the sun comes up?** _

_**Who's gonna take your place?** _

**_There ain't nobody better_ **

She stood at the altar, looking around. She looked unsure and nervous. A man appeared and she ran away with him, leaving the groom at the altar. 

_**Oh, baby baby, we belong together** _

_**I can't sleep at night** _

_**When you are on my mind** _

_**Bobby Womack's on the radio** _

_**Saying to me** _

_**"If you think you're lonely now"** _

_**Wait a minute** _

**_This is too deep_ **

_**I gotta change the station** _

_**So I turn the dial** _

_**Trying to catch a break** _

_**And then I hear Babyface** _

_**"I only think of you"** _

_**And it's breaking my heart** _

_**I'm trying to keep it together** _

**_But I'm falling apart_ **

Cassie was against the wall again, moving her hands to empathize her feelings. Bucky quickly noticed her orange ring. All doubt about who the song was about dissipated when he saw that.

'She kept it.' He thought to himself.

_**I'm feeling all out of my element** _

_**I'm throwing things, crying** _

_**Trying to figure out** _

_**Where the hell I went wron** _ _**g** _

_**The pain reflected in this song** _

_**It ain't even half of what** _

_**I'm feeling inside** _

_**I need you, need you back in my life, bab** _ _**y** _

She cried, a few tears falling down her cheek as the song ended.

"She does care about you. This all is so sad."

"Stop crying sweetie. Everything will be alright." Bucky told Winnie, but he was also telling himself.

Winnie went upstairs, wanting to be alone. Bucky called Shuri again, hoping to get a answer.

"Hey Shuri any updates?"

"Yeah. She has to stay in the hospital for a month. She got taken for in observation over her little tantrum yesterday. I'm coming home tonight. There's not much any of us can do." Shuri sighed.

"Ok thanks."

"No problem white boy. See you guys soon."

Shuri hung up and looked at Cassandra who was handing her bags to the driver. They got into the car and Shuri looked at her. Her mother and Nick were in the other car behind them.

"You made me lie."

"It'll be fine." Cassie smiled and took her hand. "Let's go home already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned: 
> 
> We belong together- Mariah Carey
> 
> Next chapter is the last (I think?) Lol it was just way too long so I had to break it up
> 
> Btw me and my fiancee flipped a coin 5 times about the pregnancy heads pregnant tails not it came up heads three times 🤷🤷🤷 it was fate I guess lol


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in motion

"Tony, thank you for everything. I really appreciate it."

"Of course darling! I'm glad you're better now."

"I am. As far as your proposal, can I get back to you? It's amazing, but I have to handle some things first."

I could hear the smile in his voice, "Tell Barnes hi for me."

I snorted, "I will."

The whole flight my mother was ecstatic, rubbing my belly and talking to her grandchild about how stubborn their mama is. Nick surprisingly laughed and went along with her until I smacked their hands away.

"I don't even have a belly yet and you people keep harassing me! And you guys are waking up the doctor!"

"Don't use me as a scapegoat dear." Dr Strange smiled from his seat.

"Oh yes you do. It's just tiny!" Shuri giggled.

"Now I understand why women hate their bellies being rubbed!"

"You wasn't saying all that to Bucky when you made the baby did you?" My mom shot back, making everyone laugh.

I had no rebuttal so I crossed my arms and pouted for the rest of the flight. Flying privately had it's advantages. After landing in Teterboro there was a car waiting for us. And what wasn't waiting for us? Paparazzi. I hugged Dr Strange as we said our goodbyes, thanking him for everything he did. He gave me a card to a doctor he knew, and told me to give her a call. Shuri and I went in one car, while my mom and Nick went in one as well. I was staying with Shuri until Saturday.

It was a nice quiet ride to Shuri's with the exception of me on the phone with Mickey and the realtor. The moving company moved all my things to storage, so that potential buyers could see the space and not try to steal my shit and sell it on eBay.

"Cassie! I'm so glad you're ok!" Sam hugged me as I walked into their house.

"Thanks Sam. I've missed you." I said as I hugged him back.

We walked to the kitchen and I sat down at the island, while Shuri passed me a bottle of water.

"How's my nephew? Just a heads up, Sam is a great name." Sam grinned.

"First of all, how dare YOU?" I looked at Shuri, then I turned back to him. "The baby has a father. If it is a boy he may want his name to carry on."

"If he continues that stupid ass Buchanan name, I'm rioting in the hospital."

"Sam shut up! And sorry Cas. But Sam has sworn that no one else will know. He had to know cause he's in on the plan right?"

"Ok. You got me there but shut it up Wilson!, I glared at him as I took a sip.

"Total secrecy. And now that you're here we can look at the wedding album. It came in while you guys were in Miami." Sam smiled.

"We can look at it while I'm cooking. Cassie needs to fatten up. You're not depriving my niece! " She cut her eyes at Sam while I sighed loudly. "I'm making your favorite, chicken stew."

I nodded happily.

Shuri started dinner while Sam and I sat at the island, looking at the wedding album. All three of us laughed at the picture of them smushing cake on the other's faces and I could be seen grabbing another slice of cake. My expression bordered on unbothered.

"Look at you stealing cake." Sam smiled.

I saw the picture of Loki and I dancing and smiled. "That's a nice picture."

I was enjoying reliving those memories until I saw the picture of Bucky and I. I had my back to him, and I smiled for the camera. He was looking at me. I saw more pictures of Bucky. Majority of the pictures he was in, he was off looking somewhere else. My heart thumped loudly, and my hand instinctively went to my belly, cherishing that I had a piece of him with me.

'I really hope he forgives me.' I thought to myself.

"I think he was looking at you." Shuri smiled.

"I didn't tell you what happened at the bar did I?" I wiped a tear and sniffled.

"No what?"

"It was right before the bouquet toss. I was at the bar, and he came to talk to me. I told him to go away, and next thing I knew he was on his knees with his arms wrapped around my waist."

"Uncle Zuri saw you two. Normally he'd intervene, but even he said it was too funny. He said he never saw you turn so red." Shuri giggled as she stirred the pot.

"So uncle Zuri could've saved me and didn't. I can't wait till I get my hands on him." I smiled.

"Oh leave him. Besides aren't you the one who released a song that night? Shuri raised a eyebrow at me.

"Touchè. Well it worked though." I flipped my hair.

As I looked through the pictures, I gasped loudly at what I saw, and Sam laughed.

"What!? What!?" Shuri yelled at me.

I showed her what I gasped at. Me sitting in a chair and Bucky's head between my legs. What made me gasp was my facial expression, I was biting my lip and throwing my head back. Of course the photographer caught that.

"Y'all some damn freaks!" Sam laughed again.

"Takes one to know one." I stuck my tongue out.

Meanwhile, across town, Bucky was having a hard time focusing. His mind was invaded by thoughts of Cassandra.

'Is she ok?'

'I hope she's not all alone in the hospital.'

'Maybe I could try calling her again.'

'No I shouldn't. They may take her phone away again.'

'Or sedate her if she gets upset.'

'I really miss her voice.'

'Fuck it. I'm calling her.'

"Hi! You've reached Cassie! Sorry I missed your call, please leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as possible."

Dejected, Bucky hung up and put his head in his hands.

"Any news Dad? I saw online that her tour was canceled." Winnie asked from the entrance to the kitchen.

"I saw that too. And no. Not since I spoke to Shuri a few days ago."

"I hope she's ok." Winnie sat at the table beside her father.

"Me too sweetie. Me too." Bucky took her hand. "Have you called her?"

"Voicemail." Winnie sighed sadly.

"You ready for Saturday?"

"Yeah. Shuri's coming over to help me get dressed and do my makeup."

Winnie's words broke Bucky's heart even more. Her mother should be there, excited as he is for such a momentous occasion in their daughter's life. Since the altercation with Cassie, Dolores stayed away.

"Daddy you should get some rest. You look tired."

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower and get to bed. Love you."

"Love you Dad."

Winnie was washing dishes and he heard her humming. He knew the song, but he couldn't remember the name.

After showering, Bucky laid in bed but he couldn't sleep. He opened his phone and scrolled through. He opened YouTube and searched his favorite singer. Realizing he hadn't done that since they broke up three months ago.

Scrolling through he saw a lot of her videos when she did interviews or appeared on talk shows. He noticed a trend with her. She was always dressed in red. Was that her way of telling him she thought about him too? He smiled at the thought. Maybe after Winnie's birthday he'd go down to Miami and see her at the hospital. Until that time, he watched the videos that he knew were dedicated to him, and lulled him to sleep.

Wednesday morning I awoke to a call from Mickey.

"Hey Mick."

"Cassie I found it. It's perfect! Check your messages." She yelled in the phone.

"One sec."

I placed her on speaker and looked at the pictures she sent me. She was right, the place was perfect.

"There's space downstairs if you want to build a dance studio. When do you want to see it?"

"Today. What time works for them?"

"We are here now. I'm sending Luis to come get you."

"Luis is here? When? How?"

"I have my ways." Mickey laughed.

"Ok see you soon."

I got up, and went to get myself ready. Twenty minutes later, I heard my phone go off. I tied my trench over me, fixed my large floppy hat and put my sunglasses on, to hide myself from the people of New York. Being discovered at this point would be catastrophic to my plans.

"Fancy seeing you here." I hugged Luis as he held the door.

"I'm glad you're ok. Mickey can be very convincing when she needs to be." He laughed as he let me go.

"I am. Thanks my love." I smiled.

There was a hidden innuendo to how he said it, but I didn't press on. I was anxious, Mickey's excitement gave me a good feeling.

We drove in silence, until we pulled up into a brownstone in Park Slope. I adjusted my hat and got out of the car. Mickey was waiting on the steps, and was bouncing excitedly.

"Pepper helped me find this place. You _must_ call her and thank her later!"

I walked in, the place was massive. I could definitely raise a baby here. With their father or without. I tried to keep my hopes high, but the pessismist in me saw him walking away, leaving us both behind.

"There's space for a piano." I smiled as I walked into the living room.

"Noted." Mickey winked at me.

I went up the steps, and fell in love with the place even more. The master bedroom had a large claw foot bathtub that I could see Bucky and I making more than bubbles in. The other bedrooms were large and I envisioned the nursery and smiled. When we made it to the basement, I was sold. It was huge and could accommodate a dance studio. I imagined the baby, Winnie and I practicing pliés and I felt it.

"Ooh!" I gasped.

"You ok?"

"The baby.... I felt a kick. It was the first time." I got emotional.

"Seems the baby approves." Mickey laughed and hugged me.

"Yeah. Let's go sign these papers and get my furniture in here for the meantime."

"So how's the house?" Sam asked me when we sat at the dinner table.

"Everything should be moved in by Friday." I handed him my phone so he could scroll through the pictures Mickey sent me.

Sam let out an impressed whistle as he passed the phone to Shuri.

"Very nice. I love the tub."

We finished dinner, and Shuri and I were cleaning the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me stay here this week. The furniture should be in the house by Friday."

"Girl shut up. You're my best friend. You know you're welcome here anytime." Shuri nudged me with her shoulder.

"I felt it."

"What?"

"The baby. It kicked me. Or electric slided or something." I laughed.

"Your going to be a great mom. You know that right? I see the doubt on your face."

"Dammit. You know me too well. I'm so scared. I didn't even know I was pregnant until a week ago. I'm a dumpster fire, and _I'm_ having a kid!?" I laughed bitterly.

"You are _not_ a dumpster fire. Secondly, you will be just fine. You have your mom, Wanda, Sam and me. Even if things don't work out with you and Bucky, it will be just fine. Cause the baby will have you."

I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks. I love you."

I spent the next to days closing on the new house and moving in. Well mostly Mickey did but you know what I mean. Saturday afternoon came and Shuri was leaving to Brooklyn.

"I'll see you later."

"Ok."

**_4 hours later_ **

"You ready?" Wanda smiled at me.

"Not really. I need some air." I gulped desperate mouthfuls, trying to calm myself down. I wiped the sweat that was forming on my brow. I fanned myself with my folder.

"Relax. She's going to lose her marbles when she sees you. And when she finds out that this is her present, she might explode." Wanda laughed as she held my hand.

"Are you sure this isn't considered bribery? I think this is. Let's turn around and go home." I said nervously.

"Cassandra! Shut up. You're not bribing anyone." Wanda glared at me.

"I just want them to forgive me." I looked down.

"Your intentions are pure. Winnie misses you."

"It's him I'm worried about." I looked over nervously.

"Then get ready for the best performance of your life. Now go. I'll distract them. Shuri should be bringing her out any moment." Wanda smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fit this all in but its so freaking long 😫😫😫 
> 
> Will Cassandra win back Bucky? How will she do it? Find out next time on Dragon ball Z 😂😂 (sorry don't delete my corny ass please)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end
> 
> Note: theres a small flashback that deals with domestic violence just throwing it out there

I got out of the truck and ran to the service entrance. The manager was there to escort me. Lucky in my arms, I walked through the kitchen as not to be seen. The designated room was empty, as everyone ran to see the truck parked in front of the Hall. I walked to the DJ and asked for a microphone. After calming down he set up a stand next to me.

I sat down at a table, awaiting everyone's return. My adrenaline coursing through my body.

"Ok. It's now or never girl." I spoke to myself.

"Winnie, there's a present outside for you." Shuri smiled and took Winnie's hand. Winnie told a her friends as they walked out, and everyone went out with her.

Bucky, Sam and Steve took notice of all the kids running towards the entrance, and went out with them.

"There's a Range Rover outside! Something's up. This isn't from daddy that's for sure." Winnie tried to see who was in the car, but the tinted windows made it difficult. Winnie secretly hoped Cassie would come out, then Wanda walked out, jiggling the keys. The horde of teens screamed, taking out their phones to get a picture of the A list actress.

"Hi Winnie! Cassandra asked me to give you your birthday present for her." Wanda smiled as she handed Winnie the keys.

"My WHAT!?" Winnie screamed, and grabbed Wanda.

The kids cheered and screamed, as Winnie ran to the driver's side and got in. Wanda was close and Winnie stuck her head out of the window.

"Is she ok?" Winnie asked sadly.

"She's getting better. But she wanted to make sure you got your present." Wanda smiled again.

Bucky's jaw dropped, upon seeing Wanda Maximoff hand his daughter keys to a luxury vehicle.

"Got the child a whole Range Rover." Sam elbowed Bucky as they stood.

Bucky gulped as he couldn't make his mind form a cohesive thought.

"Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you!"

Shuri walked to Wanda, and hugged her.

"Is everything set?" She whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. She's inside."

"Ok. Let's get them back in."

Shuri went to the drivers side, and saw Winnie inside taking pictures.

"Let's get you inside. I'll have the valet come park the car. It's getting cold out here." Shuri hugged Winnie.

The birthday girl and her friends all walked back into the party room, and Winnie could hear a guitar playing. Winnie started to run, as she knew the song that was playing.

**_Saying "I love you"_ **

**_Is not the words I want to hear from you_ **

**_It's not that I want you_ **

**_Not to say, but if you only knew_ **

**_How easy_ **

**_It would be to show me how you feel_ **

**_More than words_ **

Upon walking in, Winnie gasped loudly, and covered her mouth with her hands. The gaggle of teens around her screamed, realizing who was there and whipped out their phones again, taking pictures and video.

_**Is all you have to do to make it real** _

_**Then you wouldn't have to say** _

_**That you love me** _

_**'Cause I'd already know** _

Bucky stood in disbelief, she was there. He pinched himself discreetly, making sure he wasn't hallucinating again.

Bucky saw Cassie sitting at a table, strumming on her guitar, singing to a shocked Winnie. Bucky realized the song she was singing was the one Winnie had been humming a few nights prior. Cassie smiled at Winnie, who had tears running down her face.

"Gotta give her credit. The woman knows how to make an entrance." Steve smiled at Bucky.

**_What would you do_ **

**_If my heart was torn in two_ **

**_More than words to show you feel_ **

**_That your love for me is real_ **

Winnie didn't let her finish the song, she pulled on Cassie's arm, making her set the guitar down and hugged her.

"Happy birthday Pooh."

"You're here! You're here!" Winnie cried into my shoulder.

"No doctor could keep me away. It's my Pooh's birthday." I laughed as I hugged her back. "I told you the dress was perfect."

Winnie sobbed, and let me go. Shuri came to her with a tissue.

I felt his eyes on me from the moment everyone walked back inside. Standing in between Steve and Sam, his jaw was clenched. My mind screamed to abort mission and high tail my ass out of there, as I saw his stocky body walk towards us. I had to admit he looked good as hell in his black button down and matching slacks. It seemed that the dad belly was gone, and I must've gotten it.

"Hi." I smiled weakly.

"What are you doing here?"

Cassie flinched at Bucky's question. He didn't mean it in a bad way, he didn't expect to see her. His eyes raked over her outfit, a black trench coat that was slightly open, a red lace dress and with a deep V. She held a yellow folder in front of her. As tall as she already was she always had on high heels. Her hair in a ponytail. He never saw her with her hair up. He was so tempted to run his fingers through it, but he stopped himself.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to give her present myself." Cassie looked away.

"No. I tried to get in touch with you a few times. I thought you were still in the hospital. Are you ok?"

She shrugged, "I'm better."

"How did you get out early?"

"Come on. I'm Cassandra." She smiled.

They both went quiet, the silence was uncomfortable and tension filled, Bucky and Cassandra both stared, unsure of what to say.

Steve caught on to the awkwardness, and intervened.

"Cassie!" Steve grabbed her and hugged her. Cassie hugged him back, still holding onto the folder.

"Hi Steve." She smiled.

"You two look like y'all need to talk. I'm going to chaperone these rowdy children. Wish me luck!" Steve smiled.

"Is it possible to talk to you and Winnie?" Cassie raised her eyebrows, pleading with Bucky with her eyes.

Bucky nodded and got Winnie. They all walked over to the hallway and stood awkwardly.

"What's that you got? The paperwork for the car?" Pointing down to the folder in front of her.

"Kind of." Cassie fidgeted nervously.

"You're here! And the car! And oh my God you're here! Thank you! And see the tiara? Shuri lent it to me from the wedding jewelry you gave her." Winnie rambled and jumped on Cassie again, making her laugh.

"You're welcome sweetie. Um, this is the title and everything you're going to need. I do have another present for you, but this is totally you and your father's decision and I will not take the car away if you say no. Please believe this isn't a bribe or anything, I swear." Cassie said nervously.

Cassie handed Bucky another set of papers, and he carefully read them. His hands started to shake as he realized what he was reading.

"What is it daddy?"

"Adoption papers?" Bucky looked at Cassandra.

Winnie gasped, and started to cry. "You want to adopt me?"

"If you guys would have us, I would love to be a family."

"Us?" Bucky raised a eyebrow.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. Us." Cassie moved the folder, opened the tie on her trench coat and a tiny bump was revealed.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!?" Winnie screamed and hugged Cassie again.

"The tattoo chair?" Bucky asked dumbfoundedly.

"The tattoo chair." Cassie smiled back, confirming what he already knew.

"Cassandra..." Bucky stood frozen in shock.

"Cassie." She smiled.

Bucky couldn't wait any longer, and pulled Cassie close, and kissed her. He felt all the tension in her body disappear as she kissed him back. Winnie stood by, clapping at the couple.

"I'm so sorry Bucky." She whispered as they let go to breathe.

"You're having my baby?"

Cassie nodded, "This is not the way I wanted you to find out, and I'm sorry. I didn't think a phone call was appropriate and God knows a text is even worse. If you don't want to be together I understand. We can work it out with custody." Her voice trembled, and she looked away. "I know we've been apart for a while, and if you have any doubts," she rambled, and her hands shook.

Bucky cut her off, "Cassie shut up." And kissed her again.

"Winnie, I would never want to take the spotlight away from you on your sweet sixteen. No one knows but us three, Wanda and Shuri. We won't say anything until you say so."

"Ok. And I think I speak for both of us when I say we'd love to be a family." Winnie smiled and took my hand, making me sob.

"Whatever the future brings, it will be all of us together. I'm not running away and now you can't. You're stuck with us dollface." Bucky kissed my other hand.

"No place I'd rather be." I smiled.

We all walked back into the Hall, hand in hand. Everyone looked at me Bucky and I holding hands. Before anyone could say anything, Winnie yelled out.

"Cassie adopted me!"

Everyone started to clap, while I covered my face to laugh.

I looked for Wanda and Shuri, and they were standing together smiling and clapping. They beckoned me over, and I left Bucky and Winnie and walked over to them.

"Mission accomplished?" Shuri grinned.

"I.... Don't know. I'm sure y'all know Winnie is on board. We kissed, but I think Bucky's still in shock."

"What the hell you mean you don't know!? I'm going home to Vision tonight, Shuri's going home with Sam, and your taking your ass home to Brooklyn with that side of beef!" Wanda hissed at me and poked me in the chest between my boobs.

After talking with the girls, I saw Bucky standing with Steve and Sam again. He walked over to me, and took my hand. We walked in a semi secluded corner, and he stood in front of me.

"We gotta talk." 

"Ok. Before we do, do you have a jacket or a blazer? This coat is making me hot and I have to hide the bump."

Bucky went and got his blazer and held it for me while I took off my trench and covered myself. I laid my coat on a chair beside us.

I inhaled his cologne and wrapped the blazer around me tighter.

The silence was tense, and we both stood there awkwardly.

"A Range Rover Cassandra? What happened to a normal car?" He smiled.

"There is no normal. Not when she's _my_ child." I smiled. The words came out of my mouth so naturally. 

"You know just the words to make me fall harder for you dont you?"

"It's easy when you love them."

"Love?"

"I love you James." I looked in his eyes. I finally said it to him.

"My name is Bucky." He smirked and I swooned.

"Please. Let me say this."

Bucky nodded and I continued.

"I am so sorry for what I did. The things I said. I let people get into my head, but that's not an excuse for how I treated you. I thought there was too much damage, too much baggage. This baby is not why I love you and want to be with you. I fell in love with you when I found you asleep on my floor. You held my hand and watched over me. You didn't take advantage of me." I looked down. "Dallas did."

**_8_ ** **_years earlier...._ **

"Come on baby. One more drink." He held the drink up to her lips.

"Ugh, Dallas no. I'm really drunk." Cassie slurred.

"You know nothing won't happen to you. I'm your man baby."

Dallas grinned as Cassie threw back the rest of the alcohol in her cup. She groaned and fell against him, too drunk to stand. Dallas not having one drop of liqour, dragged her out of the club, and threw her in the backseat.

Cassie awoke naked with Dallas and another woman in her bed. Her head was splitting and her body was covered in scratches and bruises.

"Dallas, what the hell is going on?!"

"We just had some fun babe. Even though you couldn't participate, we included you." He smiled smugly.

"I was passed out. What did you do!?" Cassie cried.

**Smack**

"I told you, we had fun." He gritted out."

"Yes Dallas." Cassie whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**_Now_ **

"So _that's_ why you looked at me the way you did that morning." Bucky thought back to that morning when he sat on the floor and watched Cassie sleep, holding her hand until he passed out too.

"Yes. You respected me, protected me. You didn't take advantage of me." Cassie wiped a rogue tear.

"I'm so sorry."

Cassie shook her head, "I need to finish. You helped Shuri replace Lucky. I fell harder when you asked me about Dallas. You cared about me. Peter doesn't even know, and he never even cared to ask. The way you held me after I told you. When I kissed you, I realized that I never wanted to kiss anyone else again."

He leaned down as I reached for his face, kissing me feverishly. I matched his energy cause I wanted him so very badly. His hands went to my ass, squeezing like he used to do. I giggled while he kissed me.

When we broke apart to breathe, I saw Sam came over to us.

"Please tell me you're taking her home. She's been in my house for the past week and her and Shuri together are like teenagers! Loud, eating everything and singing non stop!" He complained.

"Oh you loved it Sam!" I rolled my eyes.

"You've been here since last week?"

"Don't worry. You didn't miss anything. They made me take video the whole time. Show him the Britney saga you two did. Then she started rapping. Please take her with you!"

I laughed nervously. I alone caught Bucky's tone when he asked.

Sam then took out his phone, and proceeded to show Bucky a video of me dancing and singing 'Roni' by Bobby Brown to Shuri. I changed Roni to Shuri and was dancing like a total fool, while Shuri and Sam laughed hystercially.

"Samuel. Go away please. Thank you." I smiled fakely.

Sam walked away, and I wrung my hands together.

"I sold the apartment."

"You did? Why?"

I reached in my coat pocket and handed him a set of keys.

"I got a house in Park Slope. Four bedroom, more than enough space for everyone. I'm not saying let's move in together right away, cause that's just stupid. I'm giving these to you and the ball is in your court. I sighed, and looked around. "It's about thirty minutes away if you want to see the baby. I didn't come here to guilt you into being with me. I'm not lame like Satan, but I really care about you two and I want to be a family."

Bucky stood with his mouth agape, keys clutched in his hand. No words, just that dumb ass look on his face I couldn't decipher.

'Ok......'

(Deep breath)

'Don't panic... He will say something.'

(Deeper breath)

'Eventually.. Ok if I breathe any deeper I'm going to pass out.'

Since he didn't speak I started rambling.

"That was too pushy right? Yeah it was. I'm so sorry. I wanted to do this right, and I'm so fucking nervous and I want this to work-" I sucked in a breath, trying to stop the tears from coming.

Bucky still said nothing. He yanked my left hand nearly dragging me to towards the restrooms.

"Bucky! Bucky! James! No! It's Winnie's birthday. Chill." I whispered as he pulled me along.

"You cannot ask me to chill right now. You're here, pregnant, looking like this and asked to adopt Winnie. You put keys in my hand. The song. I can't control myself."

"Yes! It's our daughter's birthday. We cant run off to fuck. As tempting as it sounds... No! Just no!" I tried to stay strong, but I started laughing.

"You said our daughter."

"I know."

He turned my hand over, "You still have it."

"I never take it off." I smiled at the ring. "And the song? Which one? There was more than one."

"There was another song?"

I nodded.

I looked around, Winnie was dancing with a tall boy surrounded by her friends. Shuri and Wanda were giggling, looking right at us. Steve and Sam were being mother hens, watching the kids. Beside Steve was no, it couldn't be.

"Peggy?"

"Yeah. That's Steve's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!? That's _my_ lawyer." I put my hands on my hips.

"Well you sent her to the shop and sparks flew." Bucky said sarcastically and I laughed.

"So _that's_ Carl huh?" I crossed my arms and stood beside Bucky, watching the birthday girl dance with her friends.

"Yeah.... About that." He turned to me.

I gulped.

"You told her to go get her man huh?"

"Advice I shoulda gave myself when I was younger. If I did Winnie would have a lot more melanin in her. Don't you think?"

Bucky laughed, then stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"More like I shoulda got my woman, instead of hurting her like I did like the immature jackass I was. Cause then we'd be on our sixth kid by now instead of our second."

"We were both jackasses. Consider it water under the bridge." I rubbed his hand that was on my belly.

"No way! I want some more penance." Bucky nipped at my neck, making me squeal loudly.

"Did you do the father daughter dance yet?" I looked at Bucky.

"Yeah."

"Well since everyone knows, we will have a mother daughter dance."

I wiggled out of Bucky's hold, and walked over to the DJ, and asked for a song. The music stopped, and the kids stopped dancing. Winnie was standing in the middle of the dance floor, and we embraced each other.

"This song my mom and I used to dance to when I was a little girl. Now I can do it with my little girl." I whispered in her ear.

Winnie snuggled against me, and I could hear her sniffling.

**_Can't forget the day,_ **

**_That you walked into my life_ **

**_It was just the kind of thing,_ **

**_That was soo right on time_ **

**_After all that love changes,_ **

**_My heart had locked the door_ **

**_Then that gurl released her magic_ **

**_And made me love once more_ **

Bucky watched the mother of his children dance with his oldest. Winnie held on to her so tightly, she was probably crushing her new brother or sister. Cassie held Winnie back, whispering in her ear. Cassie wiped Winnie's tears, while they swayed to the music.

_**Like the warm rays of the sun her sweet love** _

_**Keeps shining down on me,** _

_**Oh oh, only one turned** _

_**Why life around and wit one kiss she set me free** _

_**She's given me joy, joy, joy** _

_**That gurl she brings me joy** _

_**She's given me joy, joy, joy** _

_**She brings me joy** _

He was still reeling from her appearance. She actually came with adoption papers. She asked to be included into their family. She wanted him, she wanted them all. They loved each other. It would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me thus far! I appreciate and cherish all the love and support I've gotten for this  
> ❤❤❤
> 
> Songs mentioned: More than words-Extreme  
> Joy-Blackstreet(if you listen to the song its dedicated to a woman, but the video they dedicated the song to their daughters. Its a really beautiful song FYI)😊


	29. Chapter 29

Hi Everyone, 

I wanted to apologize for my lack of writing. I have been going through a lot lately and depression has been kicking my ass left and right. Then to top it off, my fiancee left me during this difficult time. I haven't been able to even bring myself to write and I am very sorry about that. I will finish this story I promise, just please bear with me right now. Thank everyone who has read this story, commented and kudos'd. I hope everyone is doing ok. Peace and love


End file.
